Turnabout Delivery
by Yanmegaman
Summary: The employees of the Wright Anything Agency return home with Maya, who's opted to stay with Phoenix and Trucy for a week. While everyone tries to get settled back in at home, Phoenix is asked to defend and old friend by... Gumshoe? Phoenix and Maya take on their first case in years as Blackquill seeks out Apollo to test him as Athena's lover. (Sequel to Vacation in Kurain)
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

**Author's note: What can I say? I was really excited to get to work on this story. For those of you who haven't read it, this a sequel to my first fanfic, Vacation in Kurain. If you haven't read it, I would suggest it so that you at least understand why Phoenix/Maya and Apollo/Athena are together.**

 **This will most likely be the only chapter that focuses exclusively on the couples. I still had a little lovey dovey crap in my system to get out, so the case won't really start until next chapter.**

 **Also, I am aware that this is a pretty short chapter, but I wanted to do a short one leading into everything rather than having the characters come home to "Hey man, here's a case, solve it."**

 **I hope you guys stick around for the ride. I'm interested to see how you think I handle writing investigations and trials.**

 **Anywhore, here's the first chapter!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Ace Attorney, The Walking Dead, or Attack on Titan. Obviously.**

* * *

June 12  
6:08 PM  
Wright Anything Agency

"Ah, it's so good to be back here!" Maya cried as she rushed into the office. Phoenix and Trucy followed shortly behind her. Phoenix smiled as he watched the girl rush all around the office, touching everything she remembered from her days as his assistant.

"Charley!" She cried, stroking the leaves of the office potted plant. "It's been too long! Has Nick been keeping you watered?" She giggled to herself.

Phoenix chuckled at her. "Don't worry, I asked Larry to come and water him every day while we were gone."

"Nick! What were you thinking!? Larry probably brought a girl here every day and completely ignored him!" She began to look around frantically. "Where's the watering can? Poor Charley's probably dehydrating!"

Phoenix sighed as she tore the room apart. _Just like the old days._

* * *

June 12  
6:22 PM  
Apollo Justice's Apartment

"Wow, Apollo. This place is nicer than I expected." Athena said as she stepped into the living room of the apartment.

"Yeah, well, I manage to make ends meet." Apollo said, closing the door behind him. "And rent's been easier to make lately with all the cases we've been tackling.

Just then, the two heard a bark come from the back of the apartment as a large golden retriever bounded into the room and jumped up onto Apollo.

"Icarus! How are ya, boy? The neighbors been keeping ya fed?" Apollo patted the dog on the head and scratched behind his ears. Icarus barked excitedly at his master.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Athena cried reaching out to stroke the dog's golden fur. "You never mentioned you had a dog, Apollo."

"Yeah, well," He carefully pulled the dog off of him. "It never really came up." He knelt down to Icarus's level. "But Icarus here is about the best dog a guy could ask for. Aren't ya, boy?" he asked, petting the dog's head. Icarus barked in response.

Athena giggled, looking on at the two. _I never would have taken Apollo for an animal person. Then again, he probably thinks I own a cat._

"So, Athena." Apollo said, standing up from the floor. "What sounds good for dinner?"

* * *

June 12  
7:32 PM  
Pat's Burger Palace

Phoenix sighed as he watched Maya unwrap her fourth burger. "How did you manage to talk me into this?" He asked.

Maya swallowed the food still in her mouth. "I didn't. I told you we were getting burgers and going shopping since I hopped on the train without a suitcase. I need clothes, Nick!"

Phoenix took a bite of his burger, still on his first one. _Unless I get a case TOMORROW, I may need to sell half of Trucy's props to get by._

"Don't worry Nick. I really just needs pajamas. I can wash my robes each day." Maya said, balling up the wrapper of her burger.

Phoenix sighed and looked at the girl. "If you're ok with that, that's fine. Just don't make me take you for burgers every day. My poor wallet can't handle it."

Maya smiled as she pulled back the wrapper of her fifth burger. "I make no promises, Nick."

* * *

June 12  
8:02 PM  
Apollo Justice's Apartment

Athena took a bite of her pizza, causing a large string of cheese to form between her mouth and the slice.

"Wow, this is really good pizza, Apollo! What was the name of the place again?" She asked the red clad man on the couch next to her.

Apollo absent-mindedly scrolled through the movies on Netflix. "Peppa Cinni's. They opened down the street from here a couple years ago. Instantly became my favorite."

Athena took another bite. "Probably my new favorite now!" She cried.

Apollo smiled and took a bite of his own slice. "Good to know we don't have to argue over dinner when you're here." Icarus then walked up to him and began to beg. "Aw, you want some too, boy?" He pulled a pepperoni off his slice and fed it to the dog, who devoured it excitedly.

"Apollo! You shouldn't feed dogs table scraps!" Athena exclaimed.

Apollo chuckled and patted the dog on the head. "Please, Icarus here is usually the only company I have. So it goes without saying that I spoil him. Isn't that right, buddy?" Icarus barked excitedly.

Athena grimaced. "Don't expect me to feed him any of MY food."

Apollo laughed to himself. "Yeah, like anyone could wrestle you away from pizza."

The redhead glared at him. And grabbed another slice. "Watch yourself, Apollo, or you may not have a girlfriend for long."

Her horned companion chuckled as he finally found something to watch on Netflix. "Hey, you know I'm not wrong."

Athena glance at the screen to see what he'd chosen to watch. "The Walking Dead? Really, Apollo?"

Apollo shrugged. "I'm a guy. What'd you expect?"

* * *

June 12  
9:23 PM  
West Pavilion Mall

Phoenix followed shortly behind Maya, his arms loaded with several bags. _I just need pajamas, she said. Pajamas and burgers, that's all. In retrospect, I should have seen this coming._

Suddenly, a voice came over the intercom system. Attention, shoppers: The West Pavilion Mall will be closing in 5 minutes. Please make your way to the nearest exit, and we thank you for shopping with us today.

"Aww, we didn't even make it to the candy store. Guess will just have to come back tomorrow, Nick."

At that moment, Phoenix could swear he felt his wallet sprout wings and fly away. "Y-yeah. Sure." _Guess I don't need money. I'll just move the office into a tent. Buildings are overrated, right?_

"Well, c'mon Nick. We gotta get moving now if we're gonna make it."

"Make it where?" Phoenix asked, having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Well duh, to Eldoon's! They close pretty soon, don't they?" Maya exclaimed as they rushed out the automatic doors of the mall.

Phoenix sighed. _If there is a God, please send me a rich client._ The two strolled along for a while before reaching Guy Eldoon's noodle cart in People Park.

"Mr. Eldoon! Ya still open?" Maya cried, rushing up to the stand.

Eldoon poked his head out from inside the stand to see his customers. "Maya-doll! Feels like it's been years! Course I'm still open for my favorite customer!"

Phoenix strode up to noodle cart, having placed the shopping bags on a nearby picnic table. "Good evening, Mr. Eldoon. Sure hope we're not interrupting you."

"Nah, don't let it bother ya none, Wright, me boy. Was about to close up shop, but how can I turn away Maya-doll here?" He turned his attention back to Maya. "So what'll it be? First bowl's on the house!"

"Really? You're gonna regret that, Mr. Eldoon!" Maya cried as she ordered the most expensive bowl on menu.

"And for you, Mr. Lawyer?"

Phoenix shook his head. "None for me, thanks. I'm still stuffed on burgers."

"Bah!" Eldoon exclaimed from inside the stand. "Burgers! Ruin your appetite, they do."

Phoenix chuckled. "Yeah, well, I was hoping we wouldn't be stopping for food every five minutes. But, then again, I'm dating a woman with four stomachs."

"Dating, ya say? When'd this happen? You always seemed adamant about the two of you NOT being together." Eldoon asked as he began to add more salt to the broth.

"Uh, pretty recently actually." Phoenix said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yep, he finally gave into my charms, Mr. Eldoon!" Maya cried, grabbing Phoenix's arm and hugging it closely.

"Ah, young love." Eldoon said, beginning to fill the bowl with noodles, veggies, and ham. "Reminds me of the wife and me back in the day." He finally handed the bowl to a very eager Maya and looked at Phoenix. "You treat her good, now. I know just the way to salt the noodles to make it look like an accident."

Phoenix laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Of course, Mr. Eldoon." He and Maya then made their way to the table Phoenix had left the bags at.

"Boy Nick, it's not easy being you. Even the noodle guy plans to kill you if you hurt me." Maya said as she broke apart her chopsticks and began to dig in to the bowl of salt with noodles thrown in.

Phoenix slumped forward, sweating. "Don't remind me. It's bad enough knowing I'll probably be haunted if something happens to you."

Maya slurped up a few noodles loudly. "Not to mention you'll probably find yourself covered in scalding coffee."

Phoenix held his head in his hands. "I sure got myself into a mess asking you out, huh?"

"That you did, Nick." Maya said, continuing to fill her mouth with noodles.

* * *

June 12  
10:04 PM  
Apollo Justice's Apartment

Apollo was now on the verge of being bored to tears. Athena had wrestled the remote away from him after one episode of the Walking Dead and immediately changed it to some chick flick he'd never even heard of.

"Athena, I'm begging you. PLEASE find something else to watch. ANYTHING."

"Shhhhhh, it's just getting to the good part!" She cried. On screen, the two main characters were confessing their undying love for each other and blah blah blah.

Apollo groaned and sank into the couch. _I really had hoped she wasn't a sap for this romantic crap. Guess I'll just have to get used to this._

Another half hour passed before the credits of the movie began to roll. Apollo breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, I thought that would never end."

Athena glared at him. "Oh, c'mon Apollo, it wasn't that bad."

The horned attorney reached for a slice of now cold pizza. "Says you."

The girl tossed the remote at him. "Well you find something."

Apollo began to sift through the list when Athena yelled at him.

"And no zombies!"

Apollo sighed as he moved to the anime section of the list and chose a series to play.

"Attack on Titan? Never heard of it."

Apollo chuckled to himself. "Oh you'll like it. Trust me."

* * *

June 12  
11:21 PM  
Wright Anything Agency

"Shhh, Maya, be quieter. Trucy's asleep."

"Sorry, Nick. I don't remember where everything is. Hit the light already!"

"Shhhhh!"

Suddenly, the light flipped on, much to the two's surprise. Phoenix looked in the direction of the light switch to see his daughter, clad in her blue pajamas, with a scowl on her face.

"Uh, h-hey, Trucy," The man started. "Did we wake you?" He swallowed a lump in his throat, knowing all too well that Trucy has a temper when she's woken up.

Trucy remained silent, glancing at the two for a moment before sighing. "Just keep it down. You're not the only one who goes back to work tomorrow." With that, she left the room and Phoenix breathed a sigh of relief.

"Geez, Nick. Scared of your own daughter?"

"Hey, you haven't seen her when she's angry. One time, I swear she put a tarantula in Apollo's pocket because he ate the last cookie."

Maya jumped at this. "Yikes. Okay, I got ya."

Phoenix made his way over to the couch and set the shopping bags down. He then reach behind him and popped his back. "Maya, you're lucky I love you."

Maya bounded over to the man and kissed him on the cheek. "I know I am." She then reached out and grabbed one of the bags. "Now go get changed. Some of us need our beauty sleep, Nick!"

Phoenix sighed and headed to his room to get changed into his pajamas.

A few minutes later, Phoenix stepped out of the room to check on Maya, having expected her to join him by then. He looked around the living room but didn't see her. "Maya? Where are you?" He heard a muffled voice from the bathroom.

"Hold your horses, Nick! I'm getting changed. Just go get in bed!"

Phoenix shrugged and made his way back to his room and settled into bed, feeling incredibly comfortable. A few minutes later, he heard the door creak open.

"Nick? You awake?"

Phoenix didn't turn to look at her but responded nonetheless. "Yeah. I'm awake."

He heard the door click shut and felt the girl climb next to him in the bed. "Good. Cause I wanna show you something."

His curiosity piqued, Phoenix turned to face the girl. And his jaw nearly dropped.

Apparently among the items Phoenix had purchase for her that night was a purple nightgown. It was see-through, but had enough fabric around the chest to keep her from being fully exposed. He could see underneath that she was only wearing a pair of black panties. He swallowed a huge lump in his throat. "M-Maya?"

She blushed deeply. "Do you like it, Nick?"

"Y-yeah. It looks great." He managed to stutter out.

Still blushing, she smiled shyly at him. "I-I'm glad. I, uh, got it just for you."

"For me?"

She nodded silently. "To say thanks for taking me out tonight."

"Uh, say thanks? I don't get what you mean, Maya."

Still blushing, Maya placed herself on top of the man. "You'll see, Nick." She then leaned down and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

June 12  
11:37 PM  
Apollo Justice's Apartment

"Oh c'mon, Apollo! That was just Walking Dead with giant naked people!"

Apollo chuckled. "You said no zombies. You never said anything about Titans."

"As if I knew what those were!"

Apollo laughed as the two headed for his bedroom.

"Honestly, Apollo. I'm not sure I can date a guy who watches such disgusting stuff."

"Really? I watch a couple gory TV shows and feed my dog a slice of pepperoni and you're ready to dump me? Guess you never cared about me then."

"Hey now, I never said that!" Athena cried, climbing into the bed.

Apollo laughed. "Yeah, I know. If you were having second thoughts about us, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be begging to stay the night here." He too slid underneath the covers.

Athena shrugged, smiling. "What can I say? I got used to using you as a pillow." She then cuddled up closely with her boyfriend. "And don't act like you wouldn't miss me if I'd gone home tonight. I can hear your heart."

Apollo smiled as he placed his good arm around the girl. "You got me there."

The two shared a soft, loving kiss.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Apollo." Athena said, nuzzling into his chest.

Apollo smiled and buried his face in her hair. "I'd say I'm the lucky one."

With that, the two fell into a deep sleep, holding each other as close as they could.

* * *

June 12  
Time Unknown  
Place Unknown

"Here's your pizza, ma'am. Large, extra pepperoni."

"Oh, thanks a lot! I've been waiting for this all day."

"Not a problem, ma'am. You have a good evening."

*click*

"Ah, pizza and the Steel Samurai! What could possibly be better!?"

*much*

"Mmmmm, now that's- Gack! *cough* Oh Go- *cough* H-help! *cough cough*"

*thud*

"Urgh, p-poison…"

* * *

 **Oh, snap! Looks like someone just kicked the bucket, but who? Well, you'll find out the details in the next chapter!**

 **By the way, for anyone wondering, yes. Phoenix and Maya did the do. The did the hanky panky. They made the beast with two backs.**  
 **I just don't feel like getting into writing lemons. Doubt I could pull it off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Investigation, Day 1 Part 1

**Author's note: Ah, it's good to start writing up the actual case. With this story, I actually have the case outlined and I'm sticking close to my notes so everything doesn't go all over the place. I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out, and I especially feel like I did a decent job writing Blackquill and Gumshoe. Though, if you guys have any tips or feedback on it, I'd greatly appreciate it.**

 **Also really happy to see a few people who followed Vacation in Kurain keeping on eye on this one. I'm glad you guys are enjoying my stories so far. Hopefully I can keep this up for a while. Now, without further ado, chapter 2!**

* * *

June 13  
9:32 AM  
Wright Anything Agency

Phoenix awoke, more well rested than he'd felt in a long time. He caught the scent of chocolate chip pancakes in the air and noticed that Maya was nowhere to be found. _That's out of character for her._ He thought as he quickly threw on a pair of pajama bottoms and made his way to the kitchen. As he entered, he saw Maya standing at the stove, her back to him, wearing one of old Ivy University shirts. He smiled to himself. _Now that's a sight I could get used to._ He strode up to his girlfriend and put his arms around her waist. "Morning, Maya."

Maya turned to look at him, his head on her shoulder. "Good morning, Phoenix."

 _Wait… That's not Maya's voice._ He looked directly at the woman he was currently hugging.

"GAH! Chief!" Phoenix sprung back nearly three feet, his heart now beating a mile a minute. Maya turned around to reveal that she wasn't Maya at the moment. She was channeling Mia.

Mia smiled softly. "It's good to see you too, Phoenix. But save the hugs for my sister, would you?"

Phoenix was still trying to get his heart under control, but he managed to stutter out a question. "Uh, w-w-w-what are you d-doing here, Chief?"

Mia turned her attention back to the pancakes on the stove. "I was wondering that myself. So far I have two possible answers." She slid a couple of pancakes on a plate and put them on the table.

"The first is that Maya wanted breakfast, which I guessed from this sloppy note she left me." She reached towards the counter and handed a note to Phoenix, who took it shakily. He read it, and was not surprised to see what it said.

 _Chocolate chip pancakes_

Phoenix sighed mentally, physically still too shaken to do anything other than cower from his former boss.

"And the second reason, which I feel is much more likely, is that she wanted to gloat about getting lucky. As evidenced by those marks on your neck."

Phoenix looked in the nearby decorative wall mirror and, sure enough, he had love marks on his neck, left there by his girlfriend.

"I must say, Phoenix, I'm impressed. This is, what, day four of you two being together?" Mia said, taking a seat at the table and gesturing for him to do the same.

"Uh, y-yeah." Phoenix stammered out as he took a seat.

"Not bad." Mia said, raising her hand up towards Phoenix, who flinched, expecting to get smacked.

He heard Mia giggle. "Phoenix, I'm asking for a high five."

"O-oh. Sorry." He raised his hand up and high fived his former boss.

Mia pushed a plate of pancakes towards Phoenix. "Phoenix, I'm not mad at you. Or Maya. Well, at least not about that. The breakfast order, on the other hand…" She trailed off as she put a syrup covered bite in her mouth.

Phoenix stood up and went to the cabinet to get a glass for orange juice. "You're not mad that I slept with your sister?"

"Of course not." Mia said as he took his seat again. "Why would I be? You two are grown adults. It was going to happen eventually. Still, I am impressed it happened so quickly." She took another bite of the pancakes. "Even Diego and I held off for a couple weeks."

Phoenix nearly choked on his juice, never expecting to hear about his deceased boss's sex life.

Mia giggled. "I suppose this isn't the topic you wanted to talk about with your former boss first thing in the morning."

"Well, I'll admit I didn't expect to be having this conversation with you EVER." Phoenix said, wiping the spilled juice off his chest, for the first time since he hugged Mia realizing that he was shirtless. He blushed at this revelation.

Mia cleaned off her plate and wiped her mouth with a paper towel. "Well, as I said, Phoenix, I just want you to take care of her. And I suppose that entails physical needs too." Phoenix turned a deeper shade of crimson. Mia smiled. "I'll be going now, Phoenix." She then closed her eyes, readying to sever the connection to the living world.

"Wait, you didn't make Maya's pancakes." He said, trying to end this awkward encounter on a joke.

Mia smiled, her eyes still closed. "Oh, I did. She just wasn't the one who got to enjoy them." With that, Mia's form began to disappear, slowly returning to Maya's body.

Maya opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed being the empty plate in front of her. "Oh, c'mon, sis! I haven't had your pancakes in FOREVER" She cried.

Phoenix laughed and slid what little was still on his plate over to her. She immediately picked up the fork and dug in. Phoenix smiled to himself, but then noticed that the office was missing a couple of people. _I wonder where Athena an Apollo are. They're usually early._

* * *

June 13  
8:30 AM  
Apollo Justice's Apartment

The alarm clock began to buzz next to Apollo's head, signaling it was time to wake up. _Mmmm, five more minutes._

"Apollo, hit the snooze or make some coffee. I am NOT ready for work yet."

Apollo sighed and hit the power button on the alarm. _Coffee it is._ He headed toward the kitchen and pulled the coffee mix from the cabinet, getting the coffee brewing. He then found Icarus's bag of food and poured it into his bowl, surprised when the dog didn't come bounding into the room immediately. He shrugged it off and headed for the bathroom to shower and style his hair.

About a half hour later, Apollo stepped out of the bathroom, now sporting his trademark suit as he headed to the kitchen to get some coffee. He poured two mugs of the liquid an headed towards his bedroom.

"Athena, I got your coffee. It's time to get ready."

Athena groaned and sat up. "Fine, I'm getting up." Apollo handed her a mug, which she snatched up immediately. She took one long gulp of the hot brown liquid. "I'm still in vacation mode. I'm not ready for work today."

Apollo chuckled and sipped his coffee. "Well you better get ready. I usually leave at 9:15."

Athena took another long gulp of her coffee before handing a now empty mug to Apollo. "I'll get a quick shower. If you have any to-go cups, that would be great." She then stood and headed for the bathroom.

Apollo sighed and walked back to the kitchen, again noticing that Icarus's food remained untouched. _That's definitely weird._ He then pulled a to-go cup from the cabinet and poured Athena some more coffee, when he heard a scream from the living room.

"Apollo! Get in here!"

Worried, Apollo rushed to the living room, finding Athena kneeling down in front of the front door.

"Athena, what's wrong!? Are you hurt?"

"I-I'm fine." She said as he reached her and knelt down next to her. "B-but Icarus…"

Apollo eyes followed hers. There, in front of the front door laid his dog, motionless. His eyes widened in shock as he reached a hand out to his furry friend.

"Icarus? Icarus! C'mon boy, it's me!" He heard a slight whimper from the dog.

"H-he's alive!" Athena cried.

"Yeah, he is. But he's not breathing easily." He picked Icarus up, having a hard time cradling him in his good arm. "Athena, I have to take him to the vet, NOW."

"Y-yeah. Wait two minutes, I'm gonna get dressed and go with you."

"Athena, you don't-"

"I'm going with you, Apollo!" She screamed as she rushed to the bedroom to change. He sighed and stroked Icarus's fur. "It's gonna be OK, buddy. We're gonna get you to a vet." Suddenly, a knock came at the door. _Who on Earth could that be?_ Apollo moved and gently set Icarus on the couch before opening the door to find… "Prosecutor Blackquill?"

Blackquill paid no attention to who stood in front of him. "I'm sorry to disturb you this morning, sir, but an incident occurred here-"

"Simon?" Apollo turned to look behind him and saw Athena, dressed in her usual outfit bounding into the room. Blackquill too looked in the direction of the voice.

"Athena? Justice-dono? What are you-"

"Look, Prosecutor Blackquill, I'm sure you have a good reason to be here, but I kind of have an emergency."

Blackquill gave him a quizzical look. "An emergency, Justice-dono?"

"Yes, Simon. His dog is sick. We have to get him to a vet, FAST."

"Dog?..." Blackquill questioned, his gaze drifting over to the golden lump of fur on the couch. He thought for a moment. "Very well. I will help you." He then pulled out a cell phone and sent a text message to someone. He put the phone away and turned his gaze back to the two in front of him. "Head down to the lobby and find the officer standing in front of the door. Tell him I sent you. He will drive you to a veterinarian."

"Prosecutor Blackquill…"

"Thank you, Simon!" Athena cried, hugging him.

"Y-yeah. Thanks, Prosecutor."

Blackquill looked to the side, ignoring the two. "Think nothing of it. However, Justice-dono." He shifted his gaze toward Apollo, who was walking to the couch to pick Icarus back up.

"Huh? What is it, Prosecutor Blackquill?"

Blackquill stayed silent for a moment before speaking again. "You and I must share words later today. I will be in touch." With that, the Twisted Samurai wandered down the hall until he was out of sight.

"What is he even doing here?" Athena asked as they began to head for the elevator to the lobby.

"I'm not sure. He tried saying something to me about an incident. That and the fact that he already has police here has me worried." The elevator doors then slid open and the two rushed out.

"Don't worry about that right now, Apollo. We need to worry about Icarus." Athena said as she held the door open for him.

"Yeah." Apollo said, scanning the area for a policeman. Finally finding one, Apollo rushed over to him.

"Excuse me, officer? Prosecutor Blackquill sent us. He said you would help us get to a vet."

* * *

June 13  
9:53 AM  
Wright Anything Agency

Phoenix, now wearing his blue suit, glanced at the wall clock. _9:53. Maybe I was wrong about this relationship not hurting their professionalism._

As if reading his mind, Phoenix's cell phone began to ring, he picked it up, noticing that the number belonged to Apollo.

"Apollo, I don't mind you and Athena dating, but if it means you're going to be late-"

"Mr. Wright, I know we're both late, but I have a bit of an emergency going on."

Phoenix face contorted in worry. "An emergency? Is everything all right? Are you and Athena OK?"

"Yeah," Apollo said on the other line. "We're both fine. But, my dog, Icarus… Look, I need to take a personal day. Athena too. I tried convincing her to go to work, but she refused."

Phoenix thought for a moment before Apollo spoke again. "Look, I know asking for a personal day because of my dog sounds stupid, but-"

"Apollo, it's fine. Pets are like family. If your dog needs medical attention, just get him to a vet. I don't mind."

"Mr. Wright… Alright, thank you for understanding."

"No problem Apollo. I hope Icarus is fine."

"I hope so too…" Apollo went silent, but Phoenix heard Athena in the background consoling him. "Ok, we're at the vet, Mr. Wright. I'll keep in touch. Thank you again."

"Alright, I hope for the best, Apollo."

With that, Phoenix hung up and glanced at the clock. _10:00. Opening time._ He walked over to the front door of the office to turn the closed sign over when the front door swung open.

"Pal! It's an emergency!"

Phoenix closed the door and rubbed his face where it had hit him.

"Nick? I heard a voice, do we- Detective Gumshoe!" Maya cried.

Phoenix turned his gaze to where the original voice came from, and sure enough, there stood the large figure of Detective Dick Gumshoe, who was currently enveloped in a hug from Maya.

"Detective! It's been years!" Maya exclaimed happily.

"Y-yeah, pal. It's been a while but-"

"Is everything OK, Detective? You said something about an emergency."

Maya released him as he stomped his foot repeatedly on the ground. "No! Everything's terrible, pal!"

Phoenix put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Detective, please calm down."

Gumshoe took several deep breaths.

"Good, now, tell us what's going on."

Gumshoe stared off into the distance for a moment before shouting. "I-it's my wife, pal. They arrested Maggey!"

* * *

June 13  
10:04 AM  
Office of Dr. Vince

Apollo ran up to the secretary's desk, his arm now free as Athena had taken Icarus from him. He was glad to see that he and Athena were the only people there at the moment.

"Miss, I have an emergency! My dog, he's having trouble breathing, and he hasn't moved since we found him this morning."

The elderly woman looked at Icarus as Athena reach the desk. "Oh dear, he looks to be in severe pain." She searched around the desk for a moment before handing Apollo a clipboard with some papers on it and a pen. "Fill these out. I'll call Dr. Vince and he'll take little…"

"Icarus." Apollo said, taking the clipboard and pen from her.

"Icarus. What a nice name. Anyway, Dr. Vince will take him and perform some tests on him immediately." She picked up the phone from her desk. "Dr. Vince, we have a young couple here with their dog. He seems to be in a lot of pain and is having trouble breathing. Ok. Yes. Ok." She hung up the phone. "May I take Icarus from you? Dr. Vince would like to see him immediately."

Athena glanced at Apollo, who nodded. She then handed Icarus off to the secretary, who headed straight to the back room.

Athena and Apollo took seats in the waiting room as Apollo slowly began to fill out the paperwork. The two remained silent until Athena looked down at the paperwork and noticed… teardrops.

"Apollo?" She could hear him sniffling. She didn't wait for a response before she pulled him into a hug. "It's ok, Apollo. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Apollo let the clipboard fall to the floor as he wrapped his arm around the girl. He held back most of his tears, but there were plenty escaping, staining Athena's jacket. "Dammit. First I lost Clay… And now Icarus..."

Athena's eyes began to water as she heard the immense sadness in his voice. _He already lost his human best friend a few months ago. Losing his dog may be too much._

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Apollo."

Apollo squeezed her tighter. "I hope so. I can't lose him too."

* * *

June 13  
10:15 PM  
Wright Anything Agency

Maya sat the cup of tea in front of Detective Gumshoe, who immediately picked it up and took a sip. Maya took a seat next to Phoenix.

Gumshoe sat the cup back down. "Thanks, pal. I needed that to calm my nerves."

"It's no problem, Detective." Maya said.

"Gumshoe," Phoenix started. "I need you to tell me what happened. So I can help Maggey."

"Well…" Gumshoe trailed off, thinking. "I'm not too sure of all the details myself. All I know is that they're acussin' Maggey of killing a customer last night."

"A customer?" Phoenix asked, taking a sip of his own tea.

"O-oh yeah. You guys don't know. Maggey's been working as a pizza delivery girl lately."

"And they think Maggey killed a person she delivered a pizza to?"

"Yeah, pal." Gumshoe said, sipping his tea. "I don't know anything beyond that. They arrested her on her way to work about an hour ago. They won't let me near the crime scene or even into the detention center to see her. I'm completely in the dark."

Phoenix put a finger to his chin, thinking. "Do you even know where the crime scene is?"

"That much I do know, pal." He wrote the address down on a piece of paper.

"Wait, this is the same apartment complex Apollo lives in." Phoenix said.

"Apollo? Who's that, pal?" Gumshoe asked, confused.

"Oh yeah, you haven't met him yet." Phoenix then stood up. "C'mon. Let's go to the crime scene. I can explain on the way.

Maya and Gumshoe both stood up and followed behind Phoenix as he headed out the door.

* * *

June 13  
10:32 AM  
Fenway Apartments

Phoenix stared up at the apartment complex. "I've never actually been here before, but it seems nice. I'm surprised Apollo can afford this."

Gumshoe stepped out of his beat up truck and stood next to Phoenix. "Yeah, same here, pal. Considering you told me you used to pay him in pudding."

Phoenix chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm sure Karma'll get me back for that someday."

Gumshoe flinched, looking around sacred. "Von Karma!? Where!? Hide me from the whip, pal!" He cried as he hid behind Maya."

"H-hey! How come I'm the meat shield?!"

Phoenix chuckled. "Not, VON Karma, detective. Karma."

"O-oh. Ya mean that thing that says if ya do bad stuff, bad stuff happens to ya?"

"Precisely." He then began walking towards the front entrance. "Now c'mon. Let's see if they'll let us have a look at the crime scene."

The trio made their way to the third floor of apartments.

"Huh, I think this is even the same floor as Apollo's apartment." Phoenix said, stepping out of the elevator.

"Oh man, you don't think they're accusing Maggey of killing Apollo, do you!?" Maya cried.

Phoenix looked at her, exasperated. "Maya, I spoke to Apollo earlier. He's alive, he's just taking his dog to the vet."

Maya put a hand to her mouth. "Oh, good. I'd hate for you to have to replace him, Nick. The kid kinda grows on ya."

Phoenix sighed as they made their way to the apartment of the victim. The door was marked off with police tape and two officers stood guard. One of them held up a hand. "I'm sorry sir. This a crime scene. I can't allow you inside."

Phoenix held up his attorney's badge. "My name's Phoenix Wright. I've been asked to defend the woman accused of the crime that took place here."

"I-I see. But, I still can't let you in, sir. Prosecutor's orders."

"Hm, well, who is the Prosecutor? I'd like to speak with them if possible."

As if summoned, a voice was heard behind them. "That would be me, Wright-dono."

 _Dono? I know only one Prosecutor who bothers with honorifics here an America._

The trio turned around and came face to face with Simon Blackquill.

"Ah! It's a serial killer!" Maya screamed as she hid behind Phoenix. "Nick, Gumshoe, do something!"

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head and slumped forward slightly. "Er, this isn't a killer, pal. Well, at least he's not considered one anymore… Long story. Uh, this is Prosecutor Simon Blackquill."

"Indeed, young miss. It is as Detective Scuffed Shoes says. I was once a criminal, but with the help of your companion here, my name has been cleared."

Maya slowly came out from behind Phoenix. "N-Nick helped you?"

Blackquill nodded. "Indeed."

She then bounded out from her hiding spot and stood in front of him excitedly. "Alright, if Nick helped you, I trust you. I'm Maya Fey, Ace Assistant and Ace Girlfriend!"

 _I'll give you Ace Girlfriend, but was there really a need to tell the prosecutor?_

"So, Wright-Dono has a girlfriend? And here I was beginning to worry he would forever be alone."

Phoenix slumped forward. "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence."

Blackquill closed his eyes. "Wright-Dono, why are you here?"

"O-oh yeah! Um, Prosecutor Blackquill, I was wondering if you could let us investigate the crime scene. The defendant's husband asked me to take her case."

Blackquill thought for a moment. "Out of the question."

"W-what!? Why?" Phoenix cried.

"Yeah, what gives, pal!?"

Blackquill's eyes remained closed. "We have not even completed our initial investigation. Letting the defense and the defendant's husband loose in the crime scene would be a disaster."

 _Damn. He has a point. I guess we'll have to try investigating the scene later._

"If you can't let us in, could you at least answer a few questions for me?"

Blackquill thought for a moment before turning his attention to Phoenix. "I can tell you of the basic facts of the case. Nothing more."

"Thank you, Blackquill." _What should I ask him about first? … I guess the best place to start is asking about the victim._

"What can you tell me about the victim?"

Blackquill seemed to stare off into the distance as he rattled off the information. "The victim is a young woman by the name of Vicky Timms. We currently have little information on her beyond that. All we know is that she lived in this apartment for the last two years. We're still looking into her."

"You don't even know her occupation?" Phoenix asked.

Blackquill looked at him, annoyed. "As I said, Wright-Dono. We know only the victim's address."

"Er, y-yeah. Right." _Hmmmm, what else should I ask about… Probably a good idea to ask about how she died._

"Is there any word on how the victim was killed?"

Blackquill put his hand to his chin, thinking. "We are stilled awaiting the autopsy report, however, one glance at the crime scene leads us to believe her head was bashed against her own coffee table."

"I see. Are there any other possible causes of death?"

Blackquill looked into the distance. "As of right now, no. We expect the autopsy report to tell us she bled out. There is quite a bit of blood."

Maya shivered slightly. "Now I'm not so sure I wanna see the scene."

"Hmph, fining our stomach a bit week, are we Fey-Dono?"

"N-no! My stomachs are made of steel!"

"Stomachs? More than one, you say?"

 _Oh Blackquill, if you only knew. Now, what else should I ask? ... I guess the only thing left to ask is why Maggey is the suspect._

"Prosecutor Blackquill, can you tell us why Maggey Gumshoe was arrested?"

"Yeah, pal! Why'd ya go and arrest my wife!?" Gumshoe cried, visibly breathing hard.

"… Detective Scuffed Shoes."

'Huh, m-me pal?" Gumshoe asked, his eyes darting all over the place.

"Tell me, your wife, does she not often wear this on her personage?" Blackquill reached into his coat and pulled out a plastic baggy that contained a red feather. It looked stained with even more red.

"Ack! Th-that's one of Maggey's feather clips! Where'd ya get that, pal!?" Gumshoe cried angrily.

"This feather was found inside the crime scene, laying in a puddle of blood. I have often times seen your wife wearing many of these, so I was suspicious. The lead detective ran a fingerprint analysis on the metal clip piece and found your wife's prints. Hence, why your beloved is behind bars."

"Th-that's crazy, pal! Maggey'd never hurt anyone!"

"Yeah!" Maya cried. "At least not on purpose!"

Phoenix ignored their outbursts. "So, this feather clip is currently your decisive piece of evidence."

"Indeed, Wright-Dono. It places her at the scene."

 **Feather Clip added to the Court Record**

 _Are there any other questions I should ask? ... I can't think of any. I doubt he'd be willing to divulge any more information anyway._

"Thank you, Prosecutor Blackquill. This at least gives us somewhere to start."

"Think nothing of it, Wright-Dono. Return after our investigation concludes and we will allow you to look around. However…" Blackquill glanced at Gumshoe. "I must ask that you o not bring the oaf with you."

"W-why not, pal! This is my wife we're talking about!" Gumshoe cried, stomping his foot.

"That is precisely why, Scuffed Shoes. You are too close to this case. We cannot allow you to enter the crime scene."

Gumshoe began to growl as Phoenix put a hand on his shoulder. "Detective, calm down. If that's his only request, we'll have to follow it. We'll make sure you can help us every other step of the way."

Gumshoe slumped forward. "Ah, fine, pal. I trust ya to prove Maggey's innocence."

Blackquill looked at the trio. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must return to the scene." He then walked past them and entered the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"What do we do now, Nick?" Maya asked.

"Hmmmm. It may be worth heading to the detention center to see if Maggey's out of questioning yet."

At this, Gumshoe perked up. "Y-yeah! I gotta see her. The sooner the better, pal!"

* * *

June 13  
11:17 AM  
Office of Dr. Vince

"Mr. Justice?" Asked the voice of an elderly woman.

Apollo shot up from his seat, lifting his head from Athena's shoulder. He ran up to the secretary with Athena following close behind. "How is he? How's Icarus?"

The woman stayed silent for a moment before smiling. "Icarus will be fine."

Apollo an Athena both breathed a sigh of relief. Apollo pulled Athena into a hug before turning back to the secretary. "So, what was the problem?"

The secretary put a finger to her chin. "That, we're still not certain of. He was definitely suffering from major food poisoning. We pumped his stomach and he's slowly recovering. Dr. Vince is going to keep studying the contents of his stomach to determine the cause."

"I'm just so glad he's going to be OK." Apollo said, a wide grin plastered on his face. "Will I be able to bring him home tonight?"

"Unfortunately, no. Dr. Vince wants to keep him overnight to observe his condition. If you come by around noon tomorrow, you should be able to take him home. We'll give you some special food to feed him over the next few days."

"Well, alright." Apollo said. "As long as he'll be ok."

"Of course, Mr. Justice." The secretary then led the two over to the desk to discuss the bill. Which was high, but just within Apollo's price range. The couple then walked out of the veterinary clinic, hand in hand.

"Apollo, I'm so glad Icarus will be ok." Athena said, gripping his hand tight.

"Yeah," Apollo said, Athena hearing the relief in his voice. "I am too. Clay woul kill me if I let something happen to him."

"Clay?" Athena asked quizzically.

"Oh right. I haven't told you yet. Icarus was originally Clay's dog. I took him in after… Y'know."

Athena looked at her boyfriend before kissing him on the cheek. "Apollo, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard.

Apollo smiled shyly. "Yeah well, I couldn't exactly just leave him in a pet shelter." His stomach then began to growl.

Athena giggled. "Sounds like we should get some lunch."

Apollo smiled. "Yeah, I could definitely eat." He tugged on the girl's arm. C'mon, I know a pretty good diner around here."

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: Investigation, Day 1 Part 2

**Author's note: And now the real investigation gets underway! Alot happens in this chapter, so to make sure you don't get lost, I'll be describing everything currently in the court record at the end of the chapter.**

 **Also, I know my writing gets a bit repetitive, which I feel really shows in this chapter. I also feel like I had trouble including all the characters. Hopefully those are kinks I can work out as I go through this story, considering the little twist I have in mind. ;)**

 **Anywhore, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

June 13  
11:46 AM  
Detention Center, Visitor's room

Phoenix, Maya, and Gumshoe sat quietly in the visitor's room, waiting. Finally they heard a door open and saw Maggey Gumshoe being led into the room by a guard. Maggey was wearing a Blue Badger t-shirt underneath a black jacket that had her name sewn into it. She had several feathers clipped onto the jacket. Phoenix noted that she wore only three.

"Maggey! I'm so glad to finally see ya!" Gumshoe cried.

"Dick!" She cried placing both hands on the glass between them. "I'm so happy you're here!"

Gumshoe put a hand on the glass. "Of course I'm here, pal! And I brought Mr. Wright and Maya! They're gonna take your case!"

Maggey then turned her attention to Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, Maya, sirs! It's great to see you again!"

"Yeah, it's been years, Maggey!" Maya cried. "Though… I wish we were meeting again under better circumstances."

Maggey looked to the ground and held her arm. "I do too, sir."

Phoenix looked at her with a determined face. "Don't worry Maggey. I swear we'll get you out of this."

Maggey glanced at him before giving him a salute. "Of course, sir! I believe in you one hundred percent!"

Phoenix smiled at her before getting to business. "Maggey, I need you to tell me what you know about the case. Any details at all will help."

Maggey again flashed her salute. "Right, sir!"

 _Alright, what should I ask her about first? … Given the tense situation she's in_ _,_ _maybe I should ask something casual to start off with._

"So, Maggey, how long have you and Detective Gumshoe been married now? I'm having trouble remembering."

"Nick!" Maya cried. "How could you forget!? We were part of the ceremony!"

"R-right." Phoenix said, remembering how he had been one of Gumshoe's groomsmen while Maya had been the Maid of Honor.

Maggey giggled. "It will be three years next week, right Dick?"

Gumshoe perked up. "That's right, pal! Exactly a week from now!"

Maya had barely been listening, still scolding Phoenix. "Nick, I swear if we get married and you forget our anniversary, you'll be buying me burgers every day for a year!"

Phoenix was sweating. "Right. I-I got ya, Maya."

Maggey looked on at the two, her eyes sparkling. "Mr. Wright, Maya, are you two together!?"

Phoenix turned his attention back to her. "O-oh yeah. We are."

Maya chimed in. "I pulled his feelings out of him a few days ago!"

Maggey flashed a salute to them. "My congratulations, sirs!"

Gumshoe had his eyes closed, chuckling. "I knew you two were gonna get together eventually."

Phoenix scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously. "Thanks you two."

 _Well, now that the tension's not so thick in here, time to start asking what I came to ask._

"Maggey, what can you tell me about the victim?"

Maggey grabbed her arm again. "I didn't really know her. She was a regular customer, but she didn't speak to me much."

"A regular, huh?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, sir. I delivered a pizza to her at least once a week."

"Anything notable about her?" Phoenix asked.

Maggey thought for a moment. "Well, other than the fact that she always answered the door in her nightgown, no."

At the mention of a nightgown, Phoenix turned red, remembering the night before with Maya. "R-right. Nothing too odd abou-"

"Oh, wait! I just remembered something else." Maggey cried.

"Oh?" Phoenix asked. "What is it?"

"Well, I'm not sure if it will help, but I never actually got any money from her when I delivered. Her pizzas were already paid for when I got to the apartment." She then crossed her arms in front of her and looked off to the side. "She never even tipped me, despite me always being on time."

"Never paid, you, huh? That's definitely odd. Were her orders always placed online?"

"I'm not sure, sir. I only delivered. I don't know anything other than what I'm told by the owner."

"I see…" _I'm not sure any of this will be relevant, but I'll jot it down just in case._

 **Notes on Timms added to the court record**

 _What else should I ask about? … I may need to investigate the pizzeria itself at some point. I should ask about it._

"What can you tell me about the pizza place you work at?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, it's called Peppa Cinni's. It's only been open a couple of years, and it's really only popular in the neighborhood it's in."

"What about your co-workers?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, we have several other drivers. We each cover different parts of the city to ensure we never deliver a pizza late. I work the area closest to the restaurant, so I usually only have to walk."

"So that means the place is pretty close to the apartment, huh?" Maya asked, startling Phoenix, who had almost forgotten she was there.

"That's right, sir. Peppa Cinni's is just down the street from those apartments. That's where I make most of my deliveries."

"I see. What about the chefs and the owner?"

Maggey thought for a moment. "Oddly, we only have one chef."

"O-one!? Is that even possible!?" Phoenix exclaimed.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true, sir! The chef's amazing. He keeps up with every order placed like it's nothing."

 _Yikes, sounds like a really determined worker._

"And the owner?" He asked.

"Miss Cinni? Well…" She trailed off, holding her arm. "She's… Strict. To say the least."

"That's being nice, pal." Gumshoe said, again startling Phoenix who'd forgotten he'd brought the two with him.

"Is she hard to work for?" Phoenix asked.

"She is. She has a temper, but also a heart of gold. She expects the best from all of us, but at the end of the day, she's never unfair."

"Really cracks the whip at ya, huh?" Maya asked. At the mention of whips, Gumshoe looked around the room nervously.

"Yeah, but she'd never ask too much from us. In a way, I kind of admire her." She again grabbed her arm. "Even if she does scare me."

 _Something tells me trying to talk to her will be a disaster. Is there anything else I need to ask? … I guess I should ask exactly what happened when she delivered the pizza last night._

"Maggey, I need you tell me everything that happened when you delivered the pizza last night."

Maggey thought for a moment. "Honestly, nothing stood out, sir. I walked from the restaurant to the apartment as usual. I took the pizza to the third floor and delivered it. Vicky was in her nightgown just like always and then took her pizza inside."

"Was there anything different that happened at all?"

Maggey thought for a moment before speaking again. "Honestly, the only difference was my bad luck."

 _Uh oh._

"What happened, Maggey?" Gumshoe asked the question Phoenix was afraid to.

"Well, it was nothing too bad, I just stepped in a mud puddle."

Phoenix breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank God. I was worried she'd tripped and slapped Ms. Timms or something… Although, none of this answers a big question. Guess I'll have to present_ that _._

"Maggey, there's one last thing I wanna ask you about."

"Huh? But, I've told you everything, sir." Maggey said, sounding confused.

"I need you tell me about this."

 **TAKE THAT!**

Phoenix presented the feather clip.

"A-ah! My clip! Where'd you find that, sir?" Maggey cried.

"This was found in the victim's apartment. In a puddle of blood."

"Ah! B-but that's not possible! I never even set foot in the apartment!" She exclaimed.

 _No Psyche-Locks. She must be telling the truth._

"Alright, I believe you. But do you have any idea how it could have gotten there?"

Maggey thought for a moment. "No, I really don't, sir. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Mags. We'll figure this all out and get you outta here as soon as possible! Right, pal?" Gumshoe asked, turning his attention to Phoenix.

"Right. I promise we'll get you out of here, Maggey."

Maggey flashed a salute. "I know you will, sirs."

"Detective, Maya, I think we should get going. We need to get some investigating done."

"Yeah, you're right pal." Gumshoe said, turning to Maggey and placing his hand on the glass. "We'll get ya outta here, Mags. I promise! Then I'll take ya out for whatever you want."

Maggey smiled and placed her hand opposite his. "I know you will, Dick. I trust all of you."

With that, the trio left to begin investigating.

* * *

June 13  
12:07 PM  
Larrison's Diner

"Apollo, do you eat anywhere that isn't amazing?!" Athena cried as she took a bite of her double cheeseburger.

Apollo smiled as he sipped his milkshake. "Well, I've lived here for a few years. I've pretty much sorted out which places to go to and which ones to avoid."

Athena sipped on her own shake. "So what's the plan after lunch?"

Apollo thought for a moment. "I kinda want to talk to Blackquill about the incident he was trying to tell us about. It has me worried."

"Yeah, me too. Plus, didn't Simon say he wanted to talk to you about something?" Athena asked.

Apollo nodded. "He did. I'd also like to thank him for his help earlier. That seemed kind of out of character for him."

Athena picked at her fries. "Not so much. You wouldn't guess it, but he's an animal lover."

"Sure didn't seem that way during the aquarium case." Apollo stated.

"Well, that was different. Then he was just trying to go against the boss in court."

Apollo thought for a moment. "Well, whatever the case, I'm glad he helped us. If we'd taken a cab, we might not have made it in time." He stared own at his plate sadly, thinking of the worst.

"Hey," Athena said, reaching over to hold his hand. "We DID make it, Apollo. Icarus is gonna be fine."

Apollo looked up at her and smiled, squeezing her hand. "Yeah. You're right."

Athena smiled back, as the waitress came by their table with the check. "Was everything good?"

Athena smiled at the woman. "It was great, thank you."

"Excellent, will there be anything else?"

Apollo sucked down the last of his milkshake. "Nah, I think we're good. Thank you."

"Alright, well you two have a nice day." The waitress then walked off.

Apollo grabbed the bill. "C'mon, let's get back to the apartment and talk to Blackquill."

Athena jumped up. "Right!"

With that, the two paid for their meal and headed back to Fenway Apartments.

* * *

June 13  
12:48 PM  
Fenway Apartments

"Hm? Wright-dono, you're back already?"

"Yeah. I was hoping you may be finished with your investigation by now." Phoenix said.

"Hmph, well you're in luck. My men have wrapped things up here. Only the lead detective remains inside."

"So is it alright if we take a look around?" Phoenix asked.

Blackquill thought for a moment. "Indeed. I trust you remember my request?"

Phoenix turned to look at Gumshoe, who looked saddened. "Yeah, we remember."

Gumshoe looked at Blackquill. "I'll just wait out here, pal."

"Very well, you may investigate. Just-"

"Mr. Wright, Maya?" A voice called from behind the group.

They all turned in the direction of the voice to see Apollo and Athena walking toward them.

"Oh, Apollo, Athena. What are you guys doing here? What happened with your dog?"

Apollo thought for a moment. "The vet said he'll be fine. He wants to keep him overnight to keep an eye on him. We came back here to thank Prosecutor Blackquill for his help."

Blackquill stared off into the distance. "Hmph, I told you to think nothing of it. I cannot sit idly by as an animal suffers."

"Awww, Prosecutor Blackquill, you DO have a heart." Phoenix joked.

Blackquill took a stance, his hand reaching for his sword. "Still your tongue, Wright-dono. That is, if you'd like it to remain in your mouth."

Everyone jumped, Maya hiding behind Phoenix using him as a meat shield.

"Uh, y-yeah. Sure. Sorry, Prosecutor." Phoenix stammered out.

"Hmph." Blackquill returned to his normal stance. "Justice-dono."

"Hm? Yeah?" Apollo asked.

"I must have a word with you. You live on this floor, yes? Let us speak in your abode."

"A-alright." With that, Apollo began walking towards his apartment, Blackquill following suit. Athena tried to follow.

"Athena. I wish to speak to Justice-dono alone. Please remain with your companions,"

"Why, Simon? Is something wrong?"

Blackquill thought for a moment. "No. I simply must speak with Justice-dono." He then returned to following Apollo.

"A-alright." Athena said, making her way back to the group. She turned to Phoenix. "I don't like this."

"I'm not sure I do, either. But I have something else to worry about."

"Oh yeah, what are you guys doing here?" She asked, turning to Gumshoe. "And who's this?"

Before Phoenix could respond, Gumshoe jumped in front of Athena, startling her. "The name's Gumshoe, pal! Dick Gumshoe!"

"AH! Um, i-it's nice to meet you, Mr. Suedeshoes." Athena stuttered out.

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head. "It's Gumshoe, pal."

Phoenix chuckled. "He's a homicide detective at the precinct. Though, right now, he's a client. He asked me to defend his wife in court."

"Wait, so is the reason you're here because…"

"Yep!" Maya chimed in. "Someone was murdered here last night and we need to check it out."

Athena put her hands on her hips. "Then I guess that explains why Simon's here too."

"Yeah," Phoenix said. "They were just wrapping up there investigation. C'mon, you can help us look around." He then turned to Gumshoe. "Detective…"

"Yeah, I know pal. I'll be waitin' right here."

"Alright then. Maya, Athena, let's head in." With that, Phoenix and the two girls opened the door and entered the crime scene.

* * *

June 13  
12:56 PM  
Apollo Justice's Apartment

Apollo and Blackquill stepped into the apartment. "Feel free to have a seat anywhere."

"I'm fine, Justice-dono." Blackquill said in a monotone.

"A-alright" _This is so weird. Why in the hell is Simon Blackquill in my apartment?_ "Uh, by the way, I really wanna thank you for earlier. Icarus might not have made it if we'd taken a cab."

"It's no problem. I have a certain affinity for animals. Now…" Blackquill trailed off. "I understand that you have courted the young Miss Cykes."

 _Crap! Athena must have told him! OK, calm down. Maybe he just wants to give you a big brother-ish talk about taking care of her._

"Uh, y-yeah. We've uh, been dating for a few days now." Apollo stuttered out.

"I see…" Blackquill said before drawing out his katana and pointing it at him. "And do you truly believe yourself to be worthy of her?"

Apollo freaked as Blackquill pointed the blade at him. "W-w-w-what!?"

"You heard me, Justice-dono! Are you worthy!?"

Apollo backed up slowly and eventually backed into the couch, collapsing onto it. "I-I-I don't know!"

"Hmph!" Blackquill grunted, sheathing his blade. "Fortunately for you, I haven't the time for you right now. Just know this, Justice-dono. I have sworn to protect Athena. If you cannot do the same, then you are neither a man, nor worthy of her." With that, the Twisted Samurai turned on his heels and left the apartment, leaving Apollo on the couch, still trying to get his heart under control.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

June 13  
12:57 PM  
Vicky Timms's Apartment

"Wow, that Prosecutor wasn't kidding with the blood." Maya said, glancing over the apartment.

The living room of the apartment was on the small side. On one end of the room sat a widescreen TV on a TV stand. On the opposite end sat a white couch. Just in front of the couch was a coffee table. The corner of the leg which faced the TV and the door was caked in blood. Beneath the table, the white carpet was soaked with blood. In the middle of the puddle was an outline, showing where the body had been. On the coffee table sat several odds and ends, including a TV remote, a cordless phone, and several magazines. Taking up most of the table was large pizza box, which was opened. Inside the box, the plain cheese pizza was untouched.

"A cheese pizza?" Maya asked. "How boring can you get?" She then began to reach for a slice.

"Maya, don't-" Phoenix started.

"Hey, hands off!" A female voice cried, causing Maya to step back.

Everyone looked towards where the voice came from to find…

"Ema?" Phoenix asked.

"Hm?" Ema Skye shifted her gaze from Maya to Phoenix. "Mr. Wright? What are you doing here?"

"I'm investigating the scene for my client." Phoenix said, walking toward the detective. "So I guess you're the lead detective?"

Ema played with the glasses on her head. "That I am. For once I'm not working with the glimmerous fop."

Athena and Maya strode up next to Phoenix. Maya had a very serious look on her face. "Nick, who's this?"

"Huh? Oh! That's right, you two haven't met yet." He gestured toward Ema. "Maya, this is Ema Skye. She's a detective at the precinct who specializes in scientific investigations. I once helped her when her sister was accused of murder." He then gestured towards Maya. "Ema, this is Maya Fey, my-"

"His girlfriend." Maya said very sternly, holding her hand out.

Ema shook her hand. "Girlfriend, huh? I'll admit, Mr. Wright, she's cute. Almost too cute for you."

Phoenix chuckled. "Yeah, I gotta agree with ya there." He then gestured towards Athena. "And this is Athena Cykes. She's one of my employees at the agency."

Athena held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Skye."

Ema shook the girl's hand. "If I didn't know any better, Mr. Wright, I'd say you were starting a harem at that office of yours."

The two girls were taken aback, earning a chuckle from Ema. "I'm kidding, you two." She then turned attention back to Phoenix. "So where's that other employee of yours?"

As if on cue, Apollo entered the apartment. "I'm right over here, Ema."

Everyone turned their gaze to Apollo. "Didn't expect to see you today, detect- AH!" Apollo cried as his forehead was attacked with a Snackoo.

Ema was eating her favorite snack, staring off into the distance. "*munch* Good to see you, Apollo. *munch*"

Apollo's horns drooped as Athena looked at him sternly. "You know her, Apollo?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. She was the lead detective on a few of my first cases. She actually turned out to be pretty helpful."

Ema played with her glasses as she smiled. "You say that as if it's surprising."

Apollo chuckled. "Just take the compliment." Athena stared at him.

Phoenix finally decided to get back to business. "So, you're the lead detective? Don't suppose you could share a little info with us."

Ema looked off to the side. "I can give you a little information. But you already know I can't tell you everything."

"Of course." Phoenix said. _What should I ask about? … Given her way of investigating, maybe I should ask about anything interesting she's found._

"Have you turned up anything interesting with your tools?"

Ema played with her hair as she spoke. "Unfortunately, no. The only prints around here have been the victim's. Even on the pizza box."

"Really? That seems odd."

"Odd? How do you figure?" Ema asked.

"Well, since Maggey delivered the pizza, wouldn't you expect to find her prints?"

"Well," Ema started. "In any other case, you'd have a point. But, as it turns out, gloves are a part of the pizza places uniform. So no prints."

"Hmm, yeah, that makes sense." _Maybe I should take note of that._

 **Peppa Cinni's Work Uniform notes jotted down in the court record**

 _I guess I only have one other question, though I doubt it will lead anywhere._

"Have any witnesses to the crime come forward?"

Ema stared off into the distance silently before speaking. "You know I can't tell the defense about that. Not even to you, Mr. Wright."

"Yeah. I know."

"But…" She adjusted her glasses, smiling. "Between your girlfriend there and me…" She looked at Maya, who walked up to her. Ema then whispered something in her ear before looking back to Phoenix. "So, in short, Mr. Wright, I can't tell _you_ about any witnesses we may or may not have." She smiled devilishly.

Phoenix smiled at the girl. "Well darn. I guess we'll just have to move on to our investigation then."

"Go for it. I'll be here if you need my scientific expertise." She then returned to munching on Snackoos.

Phoenix turned his attention to the crime scene. _Now, where to look first? … Probably the best place is the bloody corner of the coffee table._

Phoenix walked to the coffee table and knelt down to get a closer look at it. "Well, without a doubt, the victim's head was struck against this."

"That's right." Ema chimed in. "The autopsy report also confirms that the cause of death was blood loss from the wound."

Phoenix turned his attention back to Ema. "So the autopsy report is done?"

"Yep." Emma reached into her bag and pulled out a manila envelope and held it out. "Prosecutor Blackquill told me to give you a copy."

Maya snatched up the report and looked at it. "Hey, this says her stomach was inflamed. What's that mean?"

Ema stuck a Snackoo in her mouth. "We assume it just means she had acid reflux. She WAS eating pizza last night."

 _Hmmm, that seems odd._ Phoenix thought. _I'll have to keep that in mind._

 **Autopsy Report was added to the court record**

Phoenix next turned his attention to the pizza box. "So the prosecution's claim is that Maggey attacked the victim by bashing her head against this table?"

"Yep." Ema said matter-of-factly.

"Hmmm, whoever attacked her didn't wait very long if her pizza is untouched."

 **Cheese Pizza was added to the Court Record**

"Huh? Hey, Apollo, look! Isn't this from the same pizza place we ordered from last night?" Athena asked.

"Hm? Hey, you're right. This is from Peppa Cinni's." Apollo said.

"You guys had pizza from there last night? Did Maggey deliver your pizza?" Maya asked.

"Hmmmm." Apollo thought, putting his finger to his forehead. "Is this Maggey a short haired girl? Wore feathers on her jacket?"

"Yep!" Maya said, clapping her hands together. "That's Maggey, alright."

"Awww, our delivery girl is in jail, Apollo!" Athena exclaimed, holding back tears.

Apollo grimaced. "Yeah, _that's_ the tragedy here."

 _Hmmmm, nothing else sticks out to me here. Maybe I should wrap things up and check out the pizzeria._

"I think I've gathered enough info here for now." Phoenix said.

"Really? Are you sure, Nick? Doesn't feel like we've been here long." Maya asked. Glancing around the room.

"Yeah. I don't think there's really much that the prosecution hasn't already gotten to." He then turned Ema. "Thanks for your help, Ema."

"Oh, it was nothing, Mr. Wright. Just the least I could do." She said smiling. With that, the group left the apartment and met back up with Gumshoe.

"Well, pal!? Did ya find what ya needed?" Gumshoe asked.

"Not much, actually. I'm pretty sure Blackquill went over the place with a fine-toothed comb. All we got were the basic case facts."

"Aw, drat." Gumshoe groaned, slumping forward.

 **HOLD IT!**

Everyone looked around before all eyes stopped on Maya.

"I think you're forgetting one thing, Nick."

"Huh, what do you mean? Wait…" Phoenix then remembered when Ema had whispered something to Maya. "Did Ema-"

"Yep! She told me about a witness!" Maya exclaimed.

"A-a witness, pal!? That's great!" Gumshoe cried.

"Yep. She told me they live right across from the victim. Shall we?" Maya asked, gesturing to the door across the hall from them.

"Lead the way. Maya." Phoenix said jokingly.

The group stepped up to the door and Phoenix raised his hand to knock before stopping.

"What are ya waiting for, pal!? We gotta talk to this guy!"

Phoenix thought for a moment. "I think you should knock, Detective."

"Huh, why do you say that, pal?"

"I think he means," Apollo started. "That since you're a detective, the witness may be more willing to talk to us if they see your badge. Since they've already been questioned."

Gumshoe darted his eyes around, thinking. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense, pal. Alright, outta the way!" He cried, shoving Phoenix out of the way before knocking loudly on the door.

The door slowly creaked open.

"Hey there, pal! I'm with the police and I wanted to ask you a few-AH!" Gumshoe cired.

"Hm?" Maya questioned as she glanced around the detective. "Ah!" She cried, hiding behind Phoenix.

"Huh? What is it, Maya?" Phoenix asked.

"I-i-it's... OLD SEEDY!"

"O-old seedy? AH!" Phoenix cried as he was attacked with a torrent of bird seeds. _No, not him! Anyone but him!_

All eyes turned to view the witness… Victor Kudo.

"Kah! I already told you young'uns everything I know! Now stop pesterin' me!"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Court Record  
**

 **Evidence**

 **Attorney's Badge:** Proof of my profession. No one would believe I was a Defense Attorney without it!

 **Feather Clip:** A clip that Maggey is always wearing in one way or another. Found at the crime scene covered in blood.

 **Notes on Timms:** Timms always answered the door wearing a nightgown. Also never paid Maggey for her pizzas.

 **Peppa Cinni's Work Uniform:** Gloves are required as a part of the pizzeria's uniform.

 **Autopsy Report:** Time of Death: Between 10:30 and 10:45 PM. Victim bled out from head wound. Stomach was found to be inflamed.

 **Cheese Pizza:** A plain cheese pizza from Peppa Cinni's. It went untouched by the Victim.

 **Profiles**

 **Maya Fey:** My former assistant and current girlfriend. Also the Master of the Kurain Channeling technique and a powerful Spirit Medium.

 **Athena Cykes:** One of my employees. Has incredibly powerful hearing that allows her to here the emotions in a person's voice.

 **Apollo Justice:** One of my employees. Has incredible eyesight that, when coupled with his special bracelet, allows him to notice a person's tell when they're lying.

 **Vicky Timms:** The victim in this case. Murdered after ordering a pizza. Not much is yet known about her.

 **Maggey Gumshoe:** The defendant in this case. Accused of murdering Vicky Timms after delivering a pizza to her. Hailed as the "Goddes of Misfortune."

 **Dick Gumshoe:** Maggey's husband and a detective at the precinct. A bit absent-minded, but reliable when push comes to shove.

 **Simon Blackquill:** The Twisted Samurai and the prosecutor for this case. He is never without his faithful feathered companion, Taka, or his trusty katana in court.

 **Ema Skye:** A homicide detective who uses science to conduct her investigations. I once helped her when her sister was accused of murder.

 **Victor Kudo:** A perverted old man that I've had the displeasure of cross-examining in court before. Very irritable and prone to throwing bird seeds at those who annoy him.


	4. Chapter 4: Investigation, Day 1 Part 3

**Author's note: I'm gonna lie, I had trouble writing this one. Came down with some writer's block after the investigation came to an end. But, now I get to move onto the fun part: Writing the trial! Yep, the trial of Maggey Gumshoe gets underway next chapter! It may take a bit longer to write than other chapters, because I really wanna match the feeling of the games while giving it my own twist.**

 **Honestly, not much happens in this chapter except a few new pieces of evidence and a few decent jokes. Hopefully I won't keep you guys waiting on the next chapter for too long.**

 **And now, moving on, chapter 4!**

* * *

June 13  
1:23 PM  
Fenway Apartments

 _Of all the witnesses to all the crimes in all the world, why did the walking infinite ammo code have to see what happened._

The group all found themselves being assaulted with bird seeds. The girls were using their partners as shields and Gumshoe, being at the front of the group, was taking the full force of the wrath of Kudo.

"Ah! Kn-knock it off, pal!" Gumshoe cried, trying to shield himself.

"How is he not out of seeds yet!?" Apollo exclaimed.

"Whaddya want, you young'uns! Out with it!" Kudo cried, his seed flinging arm still going at break neck speed. Finally, he stopped for a moment to glare at them.

Gumshoe wiped some of the seeds off himself and finally spoke up. "W-we just wanna ask you about the incident last night, pal."

"Kah! I already told you everything I know! Why should I repeat myself!?" Kudo exclaimed.

Phoenix decided to step in, realizing that having Gumshoe among them had done no good. "We need to know so we can prove my client innocent."

"Hmmmm." Kudo mused, looking Phoenix over. "You look familiar."

 _Uh oh. Crisis inbound. Take evasive actions._

"Of course he does! He took you down in court nine years ago!" Maya exclaimed.

 _MAYA IF I SURVIVE THE ONCOMING TORRENT OF SEEDS, WE ARE GOING HAVE A SERIOUS TALK ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP LATER._

The following seed attack was so terrible, future generations would speak of it as the Great Seeding of '28. Between the handfuls of seeds attacking him, Phoenix was able to hear Kudo ranting about "The young'uns of today" and "lie-spewing lawyers."

Finally, once the seeds piling up at Phoenix's feet reached his ankles, Kudo stopped, still fuming. "AND DON'T COME BACK!" With that, he slammed the door shut, the group hearing a distinct click on the other side.

Phoenix collapsed onto the floor, sending seeds flying into the air.

"Nick!" Maya cried, kneeling down to check on him. "Are you okay, Nick?"

Phoenix responded by cocking his head to the side and spitting out a mouthful of seeds. He then looked back to his girlfriend. "Never better."

"Um, mind if I ask what THAT was about?" Athena asked as Phoenix got back on his feet.

Phoenix shook some of the seeds from his hair. "Oh, that? Just an old witness apparently still angry about how bad I made him look in court nine years ago."

"Sorry, Nick." Maya said, looking at the ground sadly. "I should have kept quiet."

Phoenix looked at her, his heart sinking as he saw the saddened look on her face. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, Maya. We'll just get what we need out of him in court tomorrow. The old-fashioned way."

Maya looked up at him, instantly regaining her smile once she saw that genuine smile of Phoenix's that she loved so much.

"Right! That old codger prefers things old-fashioned anyway!"

Phoenix beamed at the girl.

"Well, what do we do now, pal? That batty old man isn't gonna talk to us."

Phoenix put a hand to his chin, thinking. "Well, there's only two other things I can think of that we should do. The first is go investigate the pizzeria."

"And the other thing, Nick?" Maya asked.

Phoenix turned his gaze to Gumshoe. "Visit Maggey at the detention center."

Gumshoe perked up at this. "Y-yeah! I'm sure she'd be glad to see us again!"

"Sounds like you guys still have a lot to do." Apollo said.

"Hm? You're not coming with, Apollo?" Phoenix asked, turning towards his horned employees.

"No, sorry. Uh, me and Athena have some things we need to do."

"We do?" Athena asked.

"Yes," He said, staring straight at her. "We do."

"Um, I-I guess we do." She turned to Phoenix and the others. "Uh, I guess we'll see you later, Mr. Wright." The redhead then turned and followed behind her boyfriend down the hall.

"That was… odd." Phoenix said. "But, we should get going if we wanna make it to the Detention Center before visiting hours are over."

"Yeah, c'mon pal!" Gumshoe shouted as he rushed toward the elevator.

Phoenix chuckled. "C'mon, Maya, we'd better get moving before we lose him." Phoenix began to walk down the hall before he noticed that Maya wasn't following behind him. "Maya? Something wrong?" He asked, walked back to her.

"I'm sorry, Nick." She said sadly. "It's my fault we didn't get any information from Old Seedy."

"This again? Maya, it's fine. You just said something that set him off. I'll be doing plenty of that in court tomorrow."

"Nick…" She said, looking up at him as he smiled.

Phoenix wrapped her arms around her. "Don't let it bug you, Maya." She nuzzled into his chest as he put his chin on the top of her head, his eyes looking at the floor. "Huh?"

Maya pulled back slightly. "Something wrong?"

Phoenix pulled out of the embrace and knelt down to examine the floor. Among the piles of bird seed he noticed…

"Footprints?" Maya asked, kneeling down next to him.

On the ground was a trail of right footprints, which lead to the victim's door before turning around and heading back down the hall.

"Wait, you remember what Maggey said? About stepping in a mud puddle?" Phoenix asked.

"Hey, you're right! These are probably Maggey's!" Maya exclaimed.

 **Muddy Footprints added to the Court Record**

"With this, we can prove she never set foot in the apartment!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Alright! We might be able to end the trial in a day!" Maya cried, hugging him.

"Yeah, c'mon, let's go tell Gumshoe!" Said the spikey-haired attorney as he grabbed her hand and rushed down the hall.

* * *

June 13  
1:35 PM  
Apollo Justice's Apartment

"Apollo, is something wrong? Your heart is going crazy!" Athena exclaimed as they entered his apartment.

Apollo took a moment to think, unsure of how to start. He supposed it was best to just ask about it.

"Um, Athena, did you tell Blackquill, about… us?"

Athena looked confused for a moment. "Yeah. Why do you as-" suddenly, she put on a surprised expression. "What did he do!?"

"He… Kinda held me at sword point. Asking if I was 'worthy' of you." Apollo explained.

"Oh my God!" Cried Athena as she sat on the couch and put her face in her hands. "Apollo, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault." Ha said, sitting next to her. "He's just kinda protective."

She looked him dead in the eyes. "I think pointing a sword at my boyfriend is more than just 'kinda protective', Apollo!" She then pulled out her cell phone. "I'm taking care of this right now."

Apollo's eyes grew wide as he snatched the phone from her. "Hey, let's not be hasty, Athena!"

"Apollo, he went too far!" She cried as she reached for her phone. He moved it out of her reach.

"Easy, Tiger. Look, if you call him and yell at him for this, I think it'll only get worse." He handed the phone back to her. "Let me handle this. I'll talk to him. Man to man."

Athena clutched her phone in her hand before sighing and putting it away. "Fine. But if he points a sword at you again, he'll have to deal with me."

Apollo smiled softly. "Thank you. I get why he's protective over you. He kinda sees you like a little sister."

"Yeah." She sighed. "But that doesn't give him the right to point a sword at you."

"Heh. Never stops him in court."

Athena giggled at this. She then decided to ask him about a certain someone.

"So, Apollo, that detective…"

"Hm? Ema? What about her?" Apollo asked.

"She's… Cute, isn't she?" His girlfriend asked.

Apollo flinched, not expecting that question. "Uh, well, I mean, I wouldn't call her ugly."

"And you seemed kinda chummy with her."

Apollo finally realized where this was going and laughed. "Athena, are you actually jealous of Ema?"

It was now Athena's turn to flinch. "N-no! Why would I be jealous of her!?"

 **BADUMP** Apollo began to fumble with his bracelet. "Athena…"

"I know, I know." She grumbled. "Stupid lie detector bracelet…"

Apollo chuckled. "Athena, look at me."

She did as she was told and look him in the eyes.

"You have absolutely, one-hundred percent, nothing to worry about. I'm not gonna lie and say that Ema is unattractive, but I have no feelings for her whatsoever. She's just a friend who helped me on a few cases."

Athena listened intently to both his words and his heart. "No discord…" She said under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that? Some of us in this room don't have super hearing."

Athena pushed him down and straddled him, leaning over him, her face just inches from his. "I said…" She leaned own and gave him a soft, short kiss. "No discord."

* * *

June 13  
1:57 PM  
Peppa Cinni's, Storefront

"This is the place, pal!" Gumshoe cried as they rounded the corner.

Peppa Cinni's was a very small place. It had a small outdoor dining area with a fence surrounding it. By the front door stood a statue of a large Italian man holding a pizza while playing with his curly moustache.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's head in!" Maya cried as she reached for the door handle and pulled. "Huh? Hey, it's locked!"

"Uh, Maya?" Phoenix said, getting her attention. He then pointed at the small chalkboard by the door.

 _This week's schedule_

 _Monday-10:30 AM-10:30 PM_  
 _Tuesday- Closed_  
 _Wednesday- 10:00 AM-10:30 PM_  
 _Thursday- 10:30 AM-11:00 PM_  
 _Friday- 10:00 AM-11:00 PM_

 _Closed for the weekend!_

"Whaaat? That's such a weird schedule!" Maya exclaimed.

"Well, this is a weird pizza place. Remember, Maggey said they only have one chef." Phoenix said.

"Yeah, she told me they work the entire schedule around that guy." Gumshoe explained.

Phoenix turned to him. "Really? They must really wanna keep this guy."

"Sure sounds that way, pal. According to Maggey, he's considered the best pizza chef in the city."

"In the city!? Nick, we have to come here after the trial tomorrow!"

Phoenix sighed. _Thinking with her stomach again, I see. Though, maybe I should take note of the schedule._

 **Peppa Cinni's Schedule added to the Court record**

"Hey Nick, look!" Maya shoved a piece of paper in his face. "They have menus in a pocket on that statue. They have a cheeseburger pizza!"

Phoenix again sighed as Maya shoved the menu into his pocket.

 **Peppa Cinni's Menu added to the Court Record**

"Maya! What are you doing!?" Phoenix cried.

"My costume doesn't have pockets, Nick. So you have to carry it!"

Phoenix slumped forward, sweating. _At this point, the only thing missing from our usual investigation banter is an argument about a ladder._

"So, uh, since the place is closed, I guess we can't investigate today, huh pal?"

Phoenix shook his head. "Doesn't look that way, Detective. I think we should wrap up our investigation for the day and head back to the detention center."

Gumshoe beamed. "Yeah! Maggey's probably dying to hear about our progress!"

* * *

June 13  
2:43 PM  
Detention Center, Visitor's Room

"Oh, sirs, you're back!" Maggey cried as she saw her visitors.

"Yeah, Mags! We found all kinds of evidence!" Gumshoe said.

"Really? Do you think you have enough to get me out of here tomorrow, Mr. Wright, sir?"

Phoenix thought for a moment. "I think I have enough give the trial another day. But I think I'm still missing some things.

Maya and the Gumshoes all looked at Phoenix, shocked.

"What do you mean, Nick? We found those footprints! That alone should prove she never stepped foot in the apartment." Maya said, puffing out her cheeks.

"It SHOULD, but Blackquill is crafty. If I'm not careful, he'll have the Judge eating out of the palm of his hand. He knows how to lead people along and see things his way. Going into court against him is not an easy thing to do."

"So, at best Maggey'll be outta here in two days, huh pal?"

Phoenix looked at the detective's sad face. "I'm sorry, Detective, but that's the best case scenario. Blackquill won't hold back just because I helped him before."

The detective slumped forward. "I guess it can't be helped if it's the best ya can do, pal."

"Yeah, it's fine, sir! I know you're doing your best!" Maggey cried. "Um, if you don't mind, could you tell me what you have so far."

"Of course." Phoenix then went on to tell her about the evidence he'd found.

"Ugh! That old pervert again!? Of all the witnesses they could find!" Maggey cried.

Phoenix chuckled at this. "At least we know from past experience that he's unreliable. Hopefully Blackquill doesn't realize that. The look on his face will be priceless."

"Not sure what you're laughing about, Nick. We all know you're gonna get pelted with a million bird seeds."

The spikey-haired attorney slumped forward. "Don't remind me. I'm trying to push the thought from my mind with humor."

Maya and the Gumshoes all had a good laugh at Phoenix's expense.

 _I need better friends._

* * *

June 13  
3:47 PM  
Apollo Justice's Apartment

Apollo let out a loud yawn as he slowly pulled himself from his nap. He glanced at Athena, who had managed to fall asleep in such a way that her ponytail now covered her face. He tried his best to stifle a laugh. He decided to let her sleep while he cooked.

Standing up slowly from the couch, he headed towards the kitchen to see what he had to cook with.

 _Let's see,_ he thought, opening the fridge. _OJ, purple stuff, soda, Sunny D… Nothing to cook there_ _._

It then suddenly dawned on him. _Crap. I haven't bought groceries since we've been back._

He opened the freezer to find much of the same. _Damn. I forgot I left the place with a pretty low stock._

He glanced over his shoulder at Athena. _If I try to leave, she's sure to wake up, but I need groceries. I've spent enough eating out the last few days._

His stomach then growled at him. He put a hand on his gut. "Hey, I'm working on it, shut up."

"Apollo." He heard Athena say. _Stupid super hearing._

"Yeah?"

"I've been hearing your stomach growl for a while now. We should go get some groceries." She said, lifting herself up and fixing her hair.

 _How good IS her hearing?_ "Uh, that's fine, Athena. I can go by myself. You can go ahead and go back to sleep."

She stood up and walked over to him, opening the fridge and pulling out the jug of Sunny D. "Nah, it's fine, Apollo. I don't mind." She walked over and pulled a glass from his cabinet and poured herself some of the drink, downing it one gulp. "I actually need to get some myself. Can't stay with you forever."

 _Oh, that's right. She hasn't been home since we got back._ "Well, since you put it that way, I guess it would work out better."

Athena flashed her peace sign. "Great! C'mon! Let's go catch a cab!" She cried as she rushed out the door.

Apollo let out a sigh. _Is there anything this girl won't get excited over?_

* * *

June 13  
4:26 PM  
Wright Anything Agency

"Boy, it's felt like a long day, Nick." Maya said as Phoenix opened the door to let them both in.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Then again, you haven't been on an investigation with me in years." Phoenix said as he walked to his desk.

"True. But, it's felt amazing investigating with you again, Nick." She plopped herself down on the couch. "Just like old times."

Phoenix smiled at her as he took a seat at his desk. "It really does, considering we've got all the usual suspects involved. Toss in a parrot at the witness stand and it'll be like going back in time."

Maya laughed at this. "From what I heard from Pearly, cross-examining animals and robots is becoming your ace in the hole."

"She told you about Ponco, huh?"

"Yep!" She exclaimed, standing up and doing several robotic poses. "I am witness-tron. Please begin cross-examination."

Phoenix burst out laughing. "If only it were like that. It was more like cross-examining a child." He then noticed that he had messages waiting on the answering machine. "Hey, hold that thought, Maya." He pressed the button on the machine.

You have 7 unheard messages.  
First unheard message: *beep*

"MYSTIC MAYA!" Phoenix jumped as the angry voice of an elderly woman burst through the speaker. His ears were still ringing as he saw Maya rush over and unplug the machine. He waited a moment for his hearing to return before speaking. "So, I guess the Elders have noticed your absence."

"Sure looks that way." Maya said, looking at the ground.

"Y'know, Maya, you really shouldn't ignore them." Phoenix said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, Nick. But… They never give me a chance to take a breather. You have no idea how hard it was to convince them to let me take the week off last week. If I didn't come with you guys, they probably wouldn't have let me see you for two months! I know I have responsibilities, but I also have a life."

Phoenix listened as she ranted about the Elders strangle hold on her life. He continued to listen as he entered the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"Not to mention, they've been pushing for me to get married!"

At this, Phoenix choked on his drink. He coughed and sputtered as he tried to catch his breath.

"Nick, you okay?" Maya asked, gently rubbing his back.

"Y-yeah. That j-just struck me outta the blue." He managed to spit out through the coughing.

"Oh, the married thing?" She asked, looking to the side and crossing her arms. "Please, you don't have to worry. They've made it pretty clear that they won't stand for us being together."

"Huh? Why do you say that?" He asked, dabbing at his suit with a paper towel where he' spilled the soda.

The young spirit medium plopped herself back own on the couch. "They still think you're a cheating lawyer. Even though you're name's been cleared, they won't drop the forging incident."

"Well, I guess I kinda understand." He said, sitting next to her on the couch. "But, if they think they're gonna keep us from being together, then they're wrong." He placed an arm around her shoulder and held her hand in her lap. "As long as you want me, I'll be here, Maya. And if the day comes that we want to get married," They both blushed at the suggestion. "Then they'll just have to deal with it."

Maya looked at the floor a blush staining her cheeks and a soft smile spread across her lips. "So, does that mean you would marry me, Nick?"

Phoenix flinched slightly, but answered quickly. "I think we're a bit early in our relationship to really think about it, but I wouldn't want to be with anyone else in the world."

The girl smiled at this and immediately threw her arms around the man. "I feel the same, Nick."

* * *

 **Court Record**

 **Evidence**

 **Attorney's Badge:** Proof of my profession. No one would believe I was a Defense Attorney without it!

 **Feather Clip:** A clip that Maggey is always wearing in one way or another. Found at the crime scene covered in blood.

 **Notes on Timms:** Timms always answered the door wearing a nightgown. Also never paid Maggey for her pizzas.

 **Peppa Cinni's Work Uniform:** Gloves are required as a part of the pizzeria's uniform.

 **Autopsy Report:** Time of Death: Between 10:30 and 10:45 PM. Victim bled out from head wound. Stomach was found to be inflamed.

 **Cheese Pizza:** A plain cheese pizza from Peppa Cinni's. It went untouched by the Victim.

 **Muddy Footprints:** Right footprints found in the Hallway at Fenway Apartments. Lead to the victim's door before turning around.

 **Peppa Cinni's Schedule:** _Monday-10:30 AM-10:30 PM_ _Tuesday- Closed_ _Wednesday- 10:00 AM-10:30 PM_ _Thursday- 10:30 AM-11:00 PM_ _Friday- 10:00 AM-11:00 PM Closed for the weekend!_

 **Peppa Cinni's Menu:** A menu from the pizzeria. Advertises a thirty minutes or less deal on delivery orders.

 **Profiles**

 **Maya Fey:** My former assistant and current girlfriend. Also the Master of the Kurain Channeling technique and a powerful Spirit Medium.

 **Athena Cykes:** One of my employees. Has incredibly powerful hearing that allows her to here the emotions in a person's voice.

 **Apollo Justice:** One of my employees. Has incredible eyesight that, when coupled with his special bracelet, allows him to notice a person's tell when they're lying.

 **Vicky Timms:** The victim in this case. Murdered after ordering a pizza. Not much is yet known about her.

 **Maggey Gumshoe:** The defendant in this case. Accused of murdering Vicky Timms after delivering a pizza to her. Hailed as the "Goddes of Misfortune."

 **Dick Gumshoe:** Maggey's husband and a detective at the precinct. A bit absent-minded, but reliable when push comes to shove.

 **Simon Blackquill:** The Twisted Samurai and the prosecutor for this case. He is never without his faithful feathered companion, Taka, or his trusty katana in court.

 **Ema Skye:** A homicide detective who uses science to conduct her investigations. I once helped her when her sister was accused of murder.

 **Victor Kudo:** A perverted old man that I've had the displeasure of cross-examining in court before. Very irritable and prone to throwing bird seeds at those who annoy him.


	5. Chapter 5: Trial, Day 1 Part 1

**And the trial of Maggey Gumshoe gets underway! I was SO excited to get to work on this, but it's proving difficult. I know where I wanan take things, but leading them that way while keeping the story entertaining is proving difficult. I really hope you guys enjoy my little twists here!**

 **I won't keep you waiting any longer, here's chapter 5!**

* * *

June 14  
9:54 AM  
District Court, Defendant's Lobby #5

Phoenix stood in the lobby, pacing as he looked over the evidence on hand.

"Geez, Nick. Stop moving around, you're making me dizzy!" Maya exclaimed, sitting on the sofa in the room.

"Sorry. Guess I'm just a bit nervous."

"Are you serious, Nick!?" She cried. "You've been doing this for years and you STILL get nervous?"

"Hey, I DID have a seven year break."

"Oh big deal, you've solved cases older than that!"

Phoenix sighed. _Same old pre-trial Maya. So full of energy._ "It must feel good. Being back here after so long."

"Oh yeah! Being back here is bringing back all kinds of memories!"

The two chuckled as the doors into the room burst open.

"PAL!"

"Gah! Oh, Detective, it's just you. Shouldn't you be in the gallery?" Phoenix asked.

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head. "Well, the thing is, pal…"

Phoenix cocked his head to the side, wondering what the detective wanted.

"I… I WANNA STAND AT THE BENCH WITH YA, PAL!"

"W-whaaaaaaaat!?" Phoenix cried, shocked at Gumshoe's request.

"You heard me, pal! I can't sit in the gallery while my wife's freedom is on the line!"

"I-I get where you're coming from, Detective, but-"

Phoenix cut himself off as Maya placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nick, let him stand with us."

"Maya?"

"Look at him." Phoenix turned to look at Gumshoe, who was slumped over. "He just wants to help us clear his wife's name. Besides, he's proved useful in a pinch before."

"I-I… you're right." He then turned back to Gumshoe. "Alright Detective, you can stand at the defense's bench with us."

Gumshoe immediately straightened up. "Y-ya mean it, pal!?" Phoenix nodded. "ALRIGHT! WE'RE GONNA GET MAGGEY THAT AQUITTAL!"

"Speaking of Maggey," Maya started. "Where is she?"

Phoenix looked around the lobby. "Hey, good point, I haven't seen her today."

Just then, the courtroom doors opened and a bailiff stepped into the lobby. "Mr. Wright, the trial will begin shortly. Please make your way to the courtroom."

"Wait, my client isn't here!"

"Ah, right. I was also supposed to tell you that Mrs. Gumshoe is in the infirmary. She was complaining of stomach troubles and will currently be sitting out on the trial."

"Stomach problems, huh?" Phoenix said.

"Could be from the food in the detention center, pal. It's… not exactly the best stuff."

"I guess it can't be helped. We better get inside, guys." Phoenix said as he headed towards the door to the courtroom.

June 14  
10:02 AM  
District Court, Courtroom #5

 **Court is now in session**  
 **All rise**

 **BANG** "Court is now in session for the trial of Maggey Gumshoe. Is the defense ready?"

Phoenix nodded. "The defense-"

Gumshoe cut him off. "IS READY, PAL!"

This gave the Judge a start. "I see the defense is ready and enthusiastic."

Phoenix turned to Gumshoe. "Detective, I know you're full of energy and wanna get Maggey out, but turn it down a notch. We don't wanna give the judge a heart attack."

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head. "S-sorry, pal."

Maya chimed in. "Hey, you're one to talk, Nick. You've had him hiding under his chair from witnesses before."

"Ahem." The Judge cleared his throat. "Now, is the prosecution ready?"

All eyes turned to Blackquill, who had his back to the Judge. He craned his head over his shoulder. "The prosecution is quite ready, your Baldness."

"Very well. Mr. Blackquill, will you be giving the opening statement, or shall I?"

"Um, Nick? Why would the Judge give the opening statement?"

"It's… a long story, Maya."

Maya looked at the ceiling, exasperated. "This poor Judge just can't have a normal trial, can he?"

"I will do the honors, your Baldness."

The judge nodded. "Very well. Please tell us the facts of the case."

Taka landed on Blackquill's bench, holding a piece of paper. "On the evening of June 12, Miss Vicky Timms placed an order for a pizza at the nearby pizzeria known as Peppa Cinni's. Not long after the delivery was made, the victim was brutally murdered, her head bashed against her own coffee table. However, the crime was not reported until early the next morning by the victim's neighbor."

Maya looked at the ceiling. "So the guy witnessed the crime but couldn't be bothered to call the police until the morning?"

"This IS Kudo we're talking about, Maya. The guy who called Maggey a murderer without even seeing her face."

Maya put a hand to her face, thinking. "Ya think he did the same thing here?"

"Only time will tell."

Blackquill continued. "At the scene, we found this." He said, presenting the feather clip. "It has been proven that it indeed belongs to the defendant, Maggey Gumshoe."

The Judge nodded. "Hmmm, yes, I have seen the defendant quite a few times and she has always been wearing these."

"Indeed, your Baldness. This is one of the pieces of evidence that lead us to her arrest."

"One of? You mean you have more?"

Blackquill tapped his head. "Of course, your Baldness."

"I don't think I like the sound of this, pal." Gumshoe said, looking at Phoenix.

"I don't either, detective."

"The other piece which led us to her was this." He said, producing a small white envelope.

"Is that a letter, Prosecutor Blackquill?"

Blackquill nodded. "Indeed. There are two things about this letter that point to the defendant. The first is that the envelope bears her fingerprints."

 _Damn, I was afraid of that. I'm more afraid of what he says next._

"And the other reason, Prosecutor Blackquill?" the Judge asked.

"Hmph. Why, it's the contents of the letter itself. You see, this letter… Is a threat!"

"W-w-whaaaaaaaat!?" The Judge and Phoenix cried in unison.

"Yes, it is quite shocking. Allow me to show the contents of the letter to the court." Blackquill did just that, projecting the letter onto a screen for all to see. It read as such:

 _The final delivery will be made tonight. I will finally be rid of you. I expect the usual order._  
 _~M_

The letter was sloppily pasted together with letters from magazines and newspapers, making it look like a ransom note.

"As you can see, your Baldness, this letter was certainly sent to the victim by the defendant, warning her of her impending death."

 **HOLD IT!**

All eyes shifted to Phoenix, who slammed his hands on the bench. "Your Honor, that is nothing more than baseless conjecture! We have no idea who sent the letter to the victim."

"Hmph, Wright-dono," Blackquill started, his hand to his chin. "Have you any proof that says the letter was NOT sent by the defendant? How do you explain the prints?"

"I-Well…"

"Yes, Mr. Wright, can you explain the defendant's prints on the letter?"

Phoenix slumped over the bench, sweating. "I… Can't, your Honor. Not yet."

The judge shook his head. "Then the court accepts this into evidence."

 **Threatening Letter added to the Court Record**

"Now, would the prosecution call its first witness?"

"Yes, your Baldness. The prosecution calls the detective in charge of the investigation to the stand."

 _So Ema is up first, huh? I get the feeling she doesn't completely buy the case against Maggey. Surely there will be a contradiction in her testimony._

* * *

Ema Skye took the stand, playing with her hair.

"Witness, name and profession." Blackquill said.

Ema produced her seemingly endless bag of Snackoos. "Ema Skye. *Munch* Homicide detective."

Blackquill seemed annoyed as he watched Ema snack away.

"Hey, I didn't know we could have snacks in here!" Maya exclaimed, looking at Phoenix with a smile on her face.

"Tough luck, Maya. I don't have any cash on me, so don't expect anything from the snack machine."

Maya puffed out her cheeks. "You're such a meanie, y'know that, Nick?"

"Ms. Skye, would you please testify to the court? Please tell us about the events that took place on that night." The Judge said.

Ema stuck a Snackoo in her mouth. "Sure thing."

 **Witness Testimony**

On the night of the murder, the victim placed an order at the pizzeria.

Looking at her phone records, we found the call to be made at 9:45 PM

The murder took place around 10:30, placing the defendant at the scene.

Honestly, I know Mrs. Gumshoe, so I don't wanna believe any of this.

 _That's it? I'm not sure there's anything to work with there._

"Hmmm," The Judge mused. "A fairly straightforward testimony. Mr. Wright, you may begin your cross-examination."

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, your Honor."

Maya looked at him admirably.

 **Cross-Examination**

On the night of the murder, the victim placed an order at the pizzeria.

Looking at her phone records, we found the call to be made at 9:45 PM

 **Objection!**

Maya's heart skipped a beat as she heard her boyfriend shout that word. _Just like old times._

Phoenix had his hand thrust forward, his pointer finger extended. "Detective Skye, what you just said contradicts a piece of evidence."

Ema popped a Snackoo in her mouth. "It does?"

Phoenix nodded. "It contradicts this piece of evidence!" he exclaimed, presenting the Peppa Cinni's menu.

"Is that a… menu, Mr. Wright? If you're hungry, I must ask that you wait until after the trial!" The Judge cried.

Phoenix slumped over. "N-no, you're honor. This menu is my evidence."

"…" Blackquill looked on. "Wright-dono, what tomfoolery are you getting at?"

"Yeah, pal." Gumshoe said, looking at him. "I don't think I see where you're going."

"I'm lost too, Nick."

Phoenix tapped at the menu with his hand. "Allow me to explain. As Miss Skye just stated, the victim ordered her pizza at 9:45."

The Judge nodded. "Yes, this is proven by the phone records."

Phoenix put the menu away. "Yet, the time of death is estimated between 10:30 and 10:45."

"Get to the point, Wright –dono!"

Phoenix nodded. "Very well, my point here is that, if the time of death is correct…" He slammed his hands on the bench. "Then the pizzeria violated its own 30 minutes or less policy!"

"…"

Silence fell over the courtroom.

Maya let out an exasperated sigh. "Just like old times."

"Umm, i-is something- AH!" Phoenix cried as the hanging strand of hair over his face was sliced off, only to be quickly replaced by another.

Blackquill stood on the other side, standing in his battle stance. "A weak opening strike, Wright-dono."

"!"

"He's kinda right, Nick."

"!"

"I'd hardly call that evidence, pal."

"!"

"And this proves what exactly, Mr. Wright?" The Judge asked.

"Uh, well, it proves that… AH!" Phoenix cried as he was hit with a Snackoo.

"I'd say all it proves is that the victim got a free pizza before she was killed." Ema said, playing with her hair.

The Judge shook his head. "I must agree, Mr. Wright. This contradiction hardly proves anything."

Phoenix slumped forward. _They're right. It not even be a contradiction at all._

"Uh, hey, pal?"

"Huh? What is it, Detective?"

Gumshoe scratched his head. "Uh, well, it's just… It may not mean anything, but you remember what Maggey said yesterday? About how she never delivered a pizza late?"

"Yeah, I do, but… AH! I think I get what you're saying detective."

"Y-a do?"

"Now," Sai the Judge. "Let's continue with-"

 **Hold it!**

All eyes returned to Phoenix, who had his hands on the bench.

"Your Honor, I believe I have just realized a relevant fact about this contradiction."

Blackquill slammed his fists on the bench. "This again, Wright-dono? You're contradiction is meaningless. You are swinging a blade with no edge!"

Phoenix shook his head. "I beg to differ. You see, I spoke with my client yesterday and she told me something." Phoenix slammed his hands on the bench again. "That being that she'd never delivered a pizza to the victim late before!"

"Hmph! Pointless again, Wright-dono! Is it not possible that last night was the first and last time?"

Phoenix shook his head. "I find it highly unlikely. The pizzeria is a very short walk away from the apartments." He slammed his hands on the bench. "Maggey would have to TRY to deliver that pizza late!"

Blackquill again slammed his fists onto the bench. "And again we must ask why this matters!"

The Judge interjected. "I agree, Mr. Wright. What relevance does this have?"

"It's very simple your Honor." He began to tap at papers in his hand. "The pizzeria is only a five minute walk from the apartments. Taking this into account, along with the 30 minutes or less policy, the latest the pizza would have been delivered is 10:15… 15 minutes before the murder took place!"

The Judge thought for a moment. "Hmmm, I see your point."

"Way to go, Nick!" Maya cried. "I was afraid you weren't gonna take that anywhere."

"Yeah, pal! Now they can't say Maggey was at the scene at the time of the murder."

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, Detective. Look at Blackquill."

The group looked at the prosecutor's bench to see Blackquill, who looked unfazed.

"Interesting, Wright-dono. You have provided the chance that the defendant was not at the apartment at the time of the murder… However, I have a witness who will testify otherwise."

"A witness, you say? You mean someone witnessed the defendant at the scene?" The Judge asked.

Blackquill tapped his head. "He witnessed more than that. He witnessed the moment the defendant entered the crime scene in the first place!"

"W-whaaaaaaaat!?" Cried the Judge.

"That's impossible, pal!" Gumshoe cried.

"Hmph. We shall see, Scuffed Shoes. The prosecution would like to call its next witness."

 _Sounds like Kudo's up now. This old man will definitely be hiding something. I just have to find what it is!_

* * *

Victor Kudo took the stand, his hand on his hip, glaring at Phoenix.

"Witness," Started Blackquill. "Name an occupation."

Kudo continued to glare at Phoenix as Blackquill slammed his fists on the bench.

"Witness! Name! Occupation! Now!"

Kudo finally spoke, launching bird seeds at Phoenix. "Keep your pants on, young'un! I'm getting to it!"

 _Ack! Why am I the one getting pelted with seeds!?_

"Hmph! Name's victor Kudo. And I'm a retiree."

"Ah, a retiree. How I long for the day I can finally step down from my chair."

Maya looked at Phoenix. "Surely it can't be that far off, right?"

"Mr. Kudo here had the misfortune of viewing the moments just before the crime. I would ask that he testify about what he saw."

"Very well. Mr. Kudo, would you ple-AH!" the Judge cried as he was greeted with a handful of birdseeds.

"I heard him, ya old coot!" Kudo cried.

 _This is going to be a painful testimony. Hopefully I can get it over with quick._

"Hey Nick?" Maya said, getting his attention.

"Hm? What is it, Maya?"

"Well…" She trailed off. "I was wondering… D-do you think I could do this one?"

"Wait, WHAT!? YOU wanna do the cross-examination!?"

"Sure!" She cried, putting on a determined face. "I've seen you do it a million times! Plus, Old Seedy isn't exactly the toughest witness we've ever had."

"Well, I-I guess you're right… Let me just run it by the Judge." Phoenix turned his attention back to the Judge. "Your Honor?"

"Hm? Yes, Mr. Wright? Is something wrong?"

Phoenix shook his head. "No, everything's fine. However, I'd like to make a request."

"A request?"

"Yes." Phoenix gestured towards Maya. "I would like to request that my co-council perform the next cross-examination."

"Y-your co-council!?" The Judge asked, shocked. "Hmmm, an odd request to say the least."

"Wright-dono, what trickery is this?"

Phoenix put on his trademark smile. "No trickery, Prosecutor Blackquill. Just a request from my co-council herself."

"Hmmmm, very well, Mr. Wright. I will grant your request. However…" He trailed off. "If your co-council proves incompetent, you will be handed a severe penalty. Are we clear?"

Phoenix swallowed a lump in his throat. "C-crystal, your Honor." He then turned to Maya. "Are you sure you're up for this, Maya?"

"Of course I am, Nick! But…" She turned her attention to Gumshoe. "What about you, Detective? I guess it all comes down to you."

Gumshoe's eyes darted around, thinking. "I-I trust ya, pal. I've seen ya pull Mr. Wright outta tight spots before. I know you'll help Maggey!"

Maya beamed. "Alright! Look out, old man! Here comes Maya Fey, Ace Assistant!"

 **Witness Testimony**

I remember that girl well, I do.

She showed up at the apartment at a quarter after ten, I'm sure of it!

I saw the two of em talking in the hall through the peephole in my door.

That delivery girl handed her the pizza and followed the girl inside!

A few minutes later, I heard a scream for help!

"Hmmm, this does seem to place the defendant at the scene. However, witness?"

"Whaddya want, old man!?" Kudo cried, reaching for his trusty bag of seeds.

"You say you heard the victim cry for help. Yet, the police were not called until the next morning."

"I know that! I was the one who called!" Kudo cried, rubbing his nose.

"Y-you were the one who called!? Why did you wait until the next morning!?"

"Kah! I ain't as young as I used to be! I didn't call because I was tired, no other reason!"

Phoenix slammed his hands on the bench. "But you could have saved the victim had you called!"

Kudo contemplated this for a moment before pelting Phoenix with seeds. "What's done is done, young'un! Now quit pesterin' me!"

The Judge shook his head. "Although I don't' condone Mr. Kudo's actions, he is correct. The victim is dead, and so we need his testimony. Miss Fey, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be, your Honor!" Maya cried.

"Very well, you may begin your cross-examination."

 _Alright, this old pervert shouldn't be too hard to crack. Time to show this court what an assistant can do!_

 **Cross-Examination**

I remember that girl well, I do.

 **Hold it!**

Phoenix turned to Maya, who had her hand to her face.

"When you say _that girl_ , who exactly do you mean?"

"The delivery girl o' course!" Kudo cried, obviously frustrated.

"Hmmmm," Maya mused. "Could you describe what she looked like, then?"

"Kah! Why ya pesterin' me on such a tiny detail."

"Objection! What the person looked like is hardly a tiny detail!" Maya cried, her pointer finger extended.

The Judge nodded. "I must agree, Mr. Kudo. Please describe what the person you saw looked like."

Kudo growled angrily but added to his testimony.

She had brown hair that came to her shoulders.

 **Objection!**

Maya slammed her hands on the bench. "Your Honor, the wit- OW!" She quickly withdrew her hands from the bench, holding them close to her chest, obviously in pain.

"Maya, what's wrong!?" Phoenix asked worriedly.

"GAH! Oh, that smarts! How do you do that all the time, Nick!? This bench must be made out of the strongest stuff on the planet!"

Phoenix sighed.

"Miss Fey, are you alright?" The Judge asked.

Maya finally let go of her hands and set them softly back own on the bench. "Y-yes, your Honor. Sorry about that. But, as I was saying, the witness is lying!"

Kudo launched seeds at Phoenix again. _Oh come on! What'd I do!?_

"You callin' me a liar, little missy!?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing, you old codger! It's pretty obvious you didn't see Maggey! And this proves it!" Maya cried, presenting Maggey's profile.

"Hm? Whozzat? I ain't seen that girl in my life!"

Maya shook her head. "I want to say you haven't but, you have. Nine years ago. But not the night of the murder! Look, does this girl have brown hair!?"

"Kah! That ain't the girl, obviously!"

Silence fell over the courtroom.

"Uh, why'd everyone go quiet all of a sudden?" Kudo asked

Blackquill slammed his fists onto the bench. "That woman is the defendant, you old fool!"

"S-she is?" Kudo asked before putting on an embarrassed face. "Whoops."

Maya slammed her hands on the bench, this time ignoring the pain. "Whoops? That's all you have to say!? Did you even see anything that night!?"

Kudo tossed bird seeds, this time at Maya. "I saw what I saw, missy! And I'll tell you exactly what it was I saw, no mistakes this time!"

 **BANG** "It seems the witness still has more to say. However, I would like to call a short recess."

"On what grounds, your Baldness?" Blackquill asked.

The Judge jumped at the question. "W-well it's just that I- well…"

Phoenix chimed in. "Do you need to use the restroom, your Honor?"

The Judge nodded. "Y-yes, you are correct Mr. Wright."

Everyone groaned.

"Now, I will call a ten minute recess, during which time I expect the prosecution to better prepare its witness."

Blackquill had his eyes closed. "…Very well, your Baldness."

"Court is now in recess!" **BANG**

 **To be continued…  
**

* * *

 **Court Record**

 **Evidence**

 **Attorney's Badge:** Proof of my profession. No one would believe I was a Defense Attorney without it!

 **Feather Clip:** A clip that Maggey is always wearing in one way or another. Found at the crime scene covered in blood.

 **Notes on Timms:** Timms always answered the door wearing a nightgown. Also never paid Maggey for her pizzas.

 **Peppa Cinni's Work Uniform:** Gloves are required as a part of the pizzeria's uniform.

 **Autopsy Report:** Time of Death: Between 10:30 and 10:45 PM. Victim bled out from head wound. Stomach was found to be inflamed.

 **Cheese Pizza:** A plain cheese pizza from Peppa Cinni's. It went untouched by the Victim.

 **Muddy Footprints:** Right footprints found in the Hallway at Fenway Apartments. Lead to the victim's door before turning around.

 **Peppa Cinni's Schedule:** _Monday-10:30 AM-10:30 PM_ _Tuesday- Closed_ _Wednesday- 10:00 AM-10:30 PM_ _Thursday- 10:30 AM-11:00 PM_ _Friday- 10:00 AM-11:00 PM Closed for the weekend!_

 **Peppa Cinni's Menu:** A menu from the pizzeria. Advertises a thirty minutes or less deal on delivery orders.

 **Threatening Letter:** The envelope bears Maggey's fingerprints. Reads as such:

 _The final delivery will be made tonight. I will finally be rid of you. I expect the usual order._  
 _~M_

 **Profiles**

 **Maya Fey:** My former assistant and current girlfriend. Also the Master of the Kurain Channeling technique and a powerful Spirit Medium.

 **Athena Cykes:** One of my employees. Has incredibly powerful hearing that allows her to here the emotions in a person's voice.

 **Apollo Justice:** One of my employees. Has incredible eyesight that, when coupled with his special bracelet, allows him to notice a person's tell when they're lying.

 **Vicky Timms:** The victim in this case. Murdered after ordering a pizza. Not much is yet known about her.

 **Maggey Gumshoe:** The defendant in this case. Accused of murdering Vicky Timms after delivering a pizza to her. Hailed as the "Goddes of Misfortune."

 **Dick Gumshoe:** Maggey's husband and a detective at the precinct. A bit absent-minded, but reliable when push comes to shove.

 **Simon Blackquill:** The Twisted Samurai and the prosecutor for this case. He is never without his faithful feathered companion, Taka, or his trusty katana in court.

 **Ema Skye:** A homicide detective who uses science to conduct her investigations. I once helped her when her sister was accused of murder.

 **Victor Kudo:** A perverted old man that I've had the displeasure of cross-examining in court before. Very irritable and prone to throwing bird seeds at those who annoy him.


	6. Chapter 6: Trial, Day 1 Part 2

**Author's note: I know those of you following the story may be wondering why you're being notified about this again. And the answer is simple. I deleted the chapter as it was previously and am now reposting it. Why? Because after I sobered up, I looked over this chapter and saw SO many mistakes. Embarassing mistakes. Repeated sentences, testimony pasted to the wrong place,sentences being completely misspelled and a couple parts that were completely left out. I've learned my lesson. No more drinking and writing.  
But yeah, that's why this chapter is being re-posted. The way it was before bugged the crap out of me, but the site wasn't letting me access anything all day yesterday, so I had to leave that embarrassment for a lot longer than I would have liked.  
**

 **But yeah, that's gist of it. No real reason to re-read if you've read it before. The same events unfold, basically. If you haven't read it yet, here's chapter 6!**

* * *

June 14  
10:43 AM  
District Court, Defendant's Lobby #5

"That was pretty good for your first time, Maya." Phoenix said.

"Yeah, pal! I think you'd give Mr. Wright a run for his money!" praised Gumshoe.

Maya beamed. "Thanks, guys! I dunno what you're always fussing about, Nick. That wasn't so bad!"

Phoenix slumped forward. "Don't get too cocky. We're still a long ways from winning this.

Just then, the door into the room opened up and two people entered.

"Oh, Apollo, Athena, I didn't think you'd make it."

Apollo stepped in front of him. "Like I'd miss this trial." He then turned his attention to Maya. "That was pretty impressive, Maya. I wouldn't have guessed it was your first time."

"Yeah!" Cried Athena. "That old man didn't know what hit him!"

Maya smiled. "Aw, you guys are sweet."

"But you know, it's weird." Apollo said, his finger to his head.

"Huh, what's weird, pal?" Gumshoe asked, his eyes darting all over the place.

"Something on your mind, Apollo?" Phoenix asked his employee.

"Well, it's just…" When he talked about Maggey having brown hair," He fumbled with his bracelet. "My bracelet didn't react. It was like he wasn't lying."

"It didn't… react, pal? Not sure I get what you're saying."

"I can explain to you later, Gumshoe." Phoenix said as he turned his attention back to Apollo. "No reaction, huh? That definitely seems odd."

"Wait, are you saying I messed up?" Maya asked, looking disheartened.

"No, nothing like that, Maya. I think it may mean that Kudo may have been telling a grain of truth. Maybe what he saw and what happened are two different things."

Maya put a hand to her face, thinking. "I'm not sure I get what you mean, Nick."

"I think we'll figure it out as the trial goes on. Actually, Apollo?"

"Hm? What is it?" Apollo asked.

"Your power may prove useful in the next testimony or two. Why don't you join us at the bench?" Phoenix asked.

"Hmmmm," Apollo mused. "Are you sure there's room for me? You already have Maya and the detective."

"Hey, the more the merrier, pal! Just another person to help Maggey out!" Gumshoe cried.

Apollo continued to think, his finger pressed firmly to his forehead.

Finally, a bailiff entered the room. "Defense, the trial will resume shortly. Please make your way back to the courtroom.

"Time's up, Apollo." Phoenix said. "You in or out?"

"Hmmmm, ok, why not?" He finally said.

The group cheered, Gumshoe slapping Apollo on the back, nearly knocking him over.

Apollo turned to Athena. "Athena, if this takes too long, could you-"

Athena flashed her signature peace sign. "No problem, Apollo! I'll make sure Icarus gets home."

Apollo smiled and gave a one-armed hug. "Thanks, Athena."

Phoenix, Gumshoe, and Maya were heading for the door. "Hurry it up, lovebirds! The trial's about to start again." Phoenix cried.

"Alright, guess I gotta move. Thanks again, Athena." With that, the horned attorney rushed into the courtroom.

* * *

June 14  
10:54 AM  
District Court, Courtroom #4

 **BANG** "Court will now reconvene for the trial of Maggey Gumshoe. Before the recess, we found reason to doubt Mr. Kudo's testimony. However, he seems to wish to continue testifying."

"That's right! I may be old but I got lots to say!" Kudo cried from the witness stand.

"Now, before we move on, Mr. Wright, a word."

"! Yes, your Honor?" Phoenix asked.

"I can't help but notice that you've added another person to your group since the recess. Are this many co-councils necessary?"

"Ow!" Cried Apollo. "Watch it, Detective, that's my foot."

"Sorry, pal."

"Uh, I refuse to answer on the grounds that the question is irrelevant, your honor."

"Way to dodge the question, Nick." Maya said, staring at the ceiling.

 _The Judge isn't the only one who's noticed the new addition._ Phoenix thought as he looked at Blackquill, whose gaze hadn't moved from Apollo since the trial reconvened.

The Judge shook his head. "Very well, let us move on. Mr. Kudo, I believe you wished to testify again about what you saw that night, correct?"

"That's right! I'll sing the pigeon song before I get called a liar again!"

"Apollo, why don't you take this one?" Phoenix said, looking at his employee.

Apollo nodded. "Sure. I get the feeling this is where he'll try to lie."

"Your testimony, if you will, witness."

 **Witness Testimony**

I may have been mistaken about what I said earlier.

But that don't mean I didn't see it!

I saw that girl, jacket and all! I just messed up the color o' her hair.

She gave the pizza to the girl and followed her inside!

"Hmmm, so you stand by what you said earlier?" The Judge asked.

"That's right, you old bat! These eyes may be old, by they still see!" Kudo cried, scarfing down bird seeds.

"Very well, defense, you may begin your cross-examination."

"Yes, your honor." Apollo said, nodding. _I felt my bracelet react in there somewhere. Get ready, birdman, here comes Justice!_

 **Cross-examination**

I may have been mistaken about what I said earlier.

But that don't mean I didn't see it!

I saw that girl, jacket and all! I just messed up the color o' her hair.

 **BADUMP**

 _There it is! Now, to see what this old codger is hiding._ Apollo focused his vision, hoping that Blackquill would leave him be as he looked for his tell.

I saw that girl, jacket and all!

 _Nothing out of the ordinary there._

I just messed up

 _Still normal. Well, at least normal for this guy._

The color o' her hair.

 _Wait, when he talks about the color of her hair, he…_

 **GOTCHA!**

All eyes turned to Apollo, who had his good arm crossed over the arm in his sling.

"You can start telling the truth anytime now, Mr. Kudo." He said, smugly.

"You callin' me a liar too, forehead boy!?" Kudo cried tossing seeds at Apollo.

Apollo shrugged off Kudo's bombardment. "I am. You probably don't notice it yourself, but when you talk about the delivery girl's hair, you rub your nose. Pretty hard, might I add."

"And? What are you insinuating, Justice-dono?" Blackquill asked, obviously agitated at Apollo's very presence.

Apollo slammed his fist onto the bench. "What I'm getting at is that the witness has a nervous twitch when he lies. And when he talks about the victim's hair, that twitch makes itself known!"

"And what do you suppose this means, Mr. Justice?" The Judge asked.

Apollo put his finger to his forehead. "As strange as it seems, the only conclusion I can draw…" He slammed his fist onto the bench. "Is that he was telling the truth about the delivery girl's hair to begin with!"

"W-what's this!?"

"P-poppycock!" Blackquill cried, seeming as if he'd been slashed by a sword. "Justice-dono! The scenario you present is utterly foolish!"

"Yeah, I don't get ya, pal." Gumshoe said, looking at Apollo. "Maggey's hair ain't brown."

"That's exactly it, detective. If the hair of the person he saw really was brown, then it couldn't have been your wife!"

"!"

"Ridiculous! As Wright-dono stated, the delivery took place at 10:15." Blackquill slammed a hand on the bench, frightening Taka slightly. "The same time this old fogey claims to have seen the delivery being made!"

 **Objection!**

All eyes turned to Phoenix. "And that raises a few questions, Prosecutor Blackquill."

"Oh? And what questions would those be, Wright-dono?"

"Simple." Phoenix said, tapping at papers in his hand. "First off, if the delivery took place at 10:15, and the murderer stepped into the apartment as the witness says, then why does that not match the time of death? And further, one can't help but wonder one other thing. Namely…" He slammed his hands on the bench. "Why the witness was watching the delivery in the first place!"

 **SILENCE!**

Blackquill slammed his fists on to the bench. "Such a question is meaningless, Wright-dono! It has no bearing on this case!"

The Judge nodded. "I must agree, Mr. Wright. Mr. Kudo's reason for witnessing the moments before the crime seems irrelevant."

 **Objection!**

"I beg to differ, your Honor. I believe I know the reason why he was watching the delivery." Phoenix then slammed his hands on the bench. "And I believe that reason will cast doubt on Mr. Kudo's entire testimony!"

"Kah!" Kudo cried, tossing a torrent of bird seeds at Phoenix. "You ain't changed at all, spikey! Still pesterin' an old man!"

"That's a bold claim, Mr. Wright. Are you sure you can really disprove his whole testimony?" Apollo asked.

"I'm certain I can, Apollo. He may have seen what happened, but he may not have been paying as much attention as the court has been thinking."

"Whaddya mean, pal?"

"You'll see, detective."

"Hm…" Mused the Judge. "You claim you can cast doubt on the witness's entire testimony? This is a bold claim to be sure, Mr. Wright. I trust you can prove this? With evidence."

Phoenix nodded. "Of course, your Honor."

The Judge nodded. "Very well, Mr. Wright. Please show us the reason Mr. Kudo witnessed the crime."

 **TAKE THAT!**

Phoenix tapped at the papers in his hands. "I have here testimony directly from my client. Your Honor, do you remember a case from nine years ago that involved Mrs. Gumshoe? Or at that time, Ms. Maggey Byrde. A poisoning case."

"Hmmm, yes, I believe I remember such a case… AH!"

"I see you're remembering where you met our witness here. Yes, Mr. Kudo was a witness in that case as well, and during that trial we learned something about Mr. Kudo."

Kudo growled at the witness stand. "Why ya bringing that up, ya spikey-headed punk!?"

Blackquill slammed his fists onto the bench. "Indeed, Wright-dono! What does such an ancient case have to do with the trial at hand?"

Phoenix slumped over the bench, sweating. "If you'll give me a second, I'll get to that." He quickly recomposed himself. "Now, as I was saying, we learned something about Mr. Kudo back then. He slammed his hands onto the bench. "That being that this old man has a penchant for staring at pretty girls!"

"Wait, are... are you saying he was ogling my wife, pal!?"

Phoenix shook his head. "No, detective. At the time, another woman had his attention."

"Wait, y-ya mean-"

"Yes detective, at the time, Mr. Kudo was watching the delivery to ogle Miss Timms, who, as Maggey told us, always answered the door in her nightgown!"

 **Silence!**

"Whether this old man was ogling the victim or not is irrelevant! He still witnessed the crime, regardless!"

 **Objection!**

"This old man's perverse viewing of the victim of the victim has everything to do with this case! If he had his attention focused on the victim, he wouldn't have even paid attention to the person delivering the pizza!"

 **HOLD IT!**

Everyone looked around the courtroom before finally stopping on Kudo. "There ya go again, spikey! Saying my testimony ain't reliable!" He cried, all the while pelting the defense with seeds.

"Give it up, pal! There's no way you can say it was Maggey at the door! We don't even know that you saw anything!"

"Kah!" Cried Kudo, focusing his attack on Gumshoe. "I saw everything! I saw your murderin' wife! I wasn't even payin' attention to that neighbor girl's frilly pink gown!"

"…" Silence fell over the courtroom.

"W-what'd I say?"

Blackquill slammed the bench with his fists in frustration "You senile old fool! You just proved that you were admiring the victim in her evening wear!"

Maya looked at Phoenix. "Do you think he tries to be this incompetent, Nick, or does it just come naturally?"

"Your Honor, I'd say this should prove the witness's incompetence."

The Judge nodded. "I agree, Mr. Wright. I believe I can hand down my verdict."

 _I can't believe it. I thought for sure I wouldn't be able to free Maggey today but…_ Phoenix glanced at Blackquill. _He has nothing more to say._

"I have reached my verdict. I find the defendant, Maggey Gumshoe…"

 **HOLD IT!**

Everyone turned their attention back to Kudo.

"Give it up, pal! You're testimony was a load of crap!"

Kudo attacked Gumshoe with all he could muster. "I'm sick of you young'uns calling me a liar! I still got more to say! And I ain't leaving till I prove to all o' you that the delivery girl was the killer!"

"So you still wish to testify, Mr. Kudo?" The Judge asked.

"Course I do, you old bat!"

"Hmmmm… Despite your lackluster testimony, I'm going to allow you one last chance. Please testify once more about the moments before the crime. And be sure that you tell us everything."

"Hmph! Get ready, spikey!"

 _Damn it. We were so close. But this is his last chance. I just have to power through for Maggey!_

 **Witness Testimony**

Alright, I admit I was lookin' at that neighbor girl!

But that don't mean I was blind to everything else!

The person I saw had brown hair, yeah.

But who's to say that delivery girl wasn't wearing a wig!?

I saw that person walk right into the apartment!

 _That's it? That's not much of a testimony._

"Mr. Wright, your cross-examination, if you would."

Phoenix nodded. "Yes your Honor." _This testimony seems easy enough to tear through but…_ He shifted his gaze toward Blackquill. _Blackquill has stayed pretty quiet for a while. It has me worried._

 **Cross-Examination**

Alright, I admit I was lookin' at that neighbor girl!

But that don't mean I was blind to everything else!

The person I saw had brown hair, yeah.

But who's to say that delivery girl wasn't wearing a wig!?

I saw that person walk right into the apartment!

 **Objection!**

Phoenix extended his pointer finger. "Mr. Kudo, I'm afraid you are once again mistaken."

"KAH!" Cried Kudo, unleashing the full fury of his seeds. "You're still calling me a liar!?"

Phoenix point on a smug face. "Indeed I am. You say you saw the defendant enter the apartment." He continued, slamming his hands on the bench. "But this evience proves that she never entered the apartment that night!" He cried, presenting the muddy footprint.

"Are those… Footprints?"

"Yes, your Honor. These footprints were left by my client when she stepped in a mud puddle outside the apartments. As you can see," He said, tapping at the papers in his hand. "These footprints reach the victim's door before turning around!"

"W-why you're right!" The Judge cried in shock.

"Kah! That's a lie! I know that delivery girl went in there!" Kudo cried, tossing bird seeds all over the place.

Phoenix slammed his hand on the bench. "You would still claim what you saw, even with infallible evidence!?"

 **SILENCE!**

Everyone in the courtroom went silent as they shifted their eyes to Blackquill. He had his eyes closed and his hands on the bench, He finally opened his eyes and looked at Phoenix. "An admirable strike, Wright-dono. But your blade, it did not cut deep enough."

"!"

"Consider this, Wright-dono. Is it not possible that the defendant removed her soiled shoe vefore entering the crime scene?"

"Th-that's ridicu-AH!" Phoenix cried as Blackquill sliced his hair. _I was planning to get a haircut next week!_

"Further, you cannot disprove this old man's theory about the defendant wearing a wig at the time of the murder." Blackquill continued, tapping his head.

"But that's just a lazy theor- AH!" Apollo cried as he too was met with Blackquill's blade.

"And finally, we have this." Blackquill said, presenting Maggey's feather clip. "This clip proves that the defendant entered the apartment." He slammed his hand on the bench. "You have revealed much today, Wright-dono, but have far from proven the defendant's innocence!"

"N-noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Cried the entire defense team.

"Hmmm… Prosecutor Blackquill brings up many valid points." The Juge mused

 _Damn it! I thought that testimony would be absolute cake!_

"I feel both sides need to investigate further into this case. Court will reconvene tomorrow." **BANG** "Court is adjourned!"

* * *

June 14  
11:42 AM  
District Court, Defendant's Lobby #5

"I can't believe that guy, pal! He only brought all that up to drag the trial out for another day!" Gumshoe shouted.

"Well, that is kind of his job, Detective." Apollo said to him.

"I-I know, pal, but…"

"I get it, Gumshoe. You were really hoping to bring Maggey home today. But like I said, Blackquill is a tricky one. He held out until that information was of greatest benefit." Phoenix explained. "And it paid off. He got himself another day to get Maggey a guilty verdict. But that also means we have another day to get her a not guilty!"

Gumshoe straightened up a bit. "Y-yeah, you're right, pal. I know we'll get her outta there soon."

Athena then entered the lobby. "Boy I thought you really had him there for a while, guys."

"Yeah, so did I. Too bad old man Kudo doesn't know when to stop talking." Phoenix said.

"I'm a little surprised you're still here, Athena. I thought you'd be out the door rushing to the vet by now." Apollo said.

"Well, I almost did head over there, but I got a little caught up with the trial, admittedly. Sorry." She said.

Apollo chuckled. "It's fine, Athena. We can go pick Icarus up together. He'll probably be more cooperative if I'm there anyway." He then turned his attention back to Phoenix. "I guess you'll be getting back to the investigation, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yeah. I knew from the get-go I was missing some key pieces of evidence. Looks like the only way to prove Maggey's innocence is to find the person Kudo really saw."

"Who he really saw, pal? You actually buy that old man's testimony!?" Gumshoe cried.

Phoenix pput a finger to his chin. "It's not so much that I believe it, it's more that some of what he said lines up. Surely someone had to enter the apartment. And if it wasn't Maggey, it had to be someone else. Plus, the only time he directly lied was when he tried to say that the person he saw WAS Maggey."

"I-I guess you're right, pal. So who do you think it could be?"

"Yeah, Nick!" Maya cried. "Knowing you, you've already got the culprit in mind."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Maya, but I have no clue. All we have to go on is that the person had brown hair. That only narrows down the search by so much."

Maya put a hand to her mouth. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well," Apollo said, butting in. "I wish you guys the best of luck. We'll definite be at the trial tomorrow to cheer you one."

Phoenix smiled. "Thanks, Apollo. We may come by and visit you at home later, actually."

Apollo smiled. "Alright. I'm sure Icarus would be happy for the company." With that, he and Athena left the courthouse.

Phoenix turned his attention to Maya and Gumshoe. "Alright guys. I think it's time we investigate the Pizzeria.

"Right!" Maya and Gumshoe cried in unison as they rushed out the doors.

 _I know Maggey didn't do this. And I'm certain the proof of that lies in that pizza place!_

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Court Record**

 **Evidence**

 **Attorney's Badge:** Proof of my profession. No one would believe I was a Defense Attorney without it!

 **Feather Clip:** A clip that Maggey is always wearing in one way or another. Found at the crime scene covered in blood.

 **Notes on Timms:** Timms always answered the door wearing a nightgown. Also never paid Maggey for her pizzas.

 **Peppa Cinni's Work Uniform:** Gloves are required as a part of the pizzeria's uniform.

 **Autopsy Report:** Time of Death: Between 10:30 and 10:45 PM. Victim bled out from head wound. Stomach was found to be inflamed.

 **Cheese Pizza:** A plain cheese pizza from Peppa Cinni's. It went untouched by the Victim.

 **Muddy Footprints:** Right footprints found in the Hallway at Fenway Apartments. Lead to the victim's door before turning around.

 **Peppa Cinni's Schedule:** _Monday-10:30 AM-10:30 PM_ _Tuesday- Closed_ _Wednesday- 10:00 AM-10:30 PM_ _Thursday- 10:30 AM-11:00 PM_ _Friday- 10:00 AM-11:00 PM Closed for the weekend!_

 **Peppa Cinni's Menu:** A menu from the pizzeria. Advertises a thirty minutes or less deal on delivery orders.

 **Threatening Letter:** The envelope bears Maggey's fingerprints. Reads as such:

 _The final delivery will be made tonight. I will finally be rid of you. I expect the usual order._  
 _~M_

 **Profiles**

 **Maya Fey:** My former assistant and current girlfriend. Also the Master of the Kurain Channeling technique and a powerful Spirit Medium.

 **Athena Cykes:** One of my employees. Has incredibly powerful hearing that allows her to here the emotions in a person's voice.

 **Apollo Justice:** One of my employees. Has incredible eyesight that, when coupled with his special bracelet, allows him to notice a person's tell when they're lying.

 **Vicky Timms:** The victim in this case. Murdered after ordering a pizza. Not much is yet known about her.

 **Maggey Gumshoe:** The defendant in this case. Accused of murdering Vicky Timms after delivering a pizza to her. Hailed as the "Goddes of Misfortune."

 **Dick Gumshoe:** Maggey's husband and a detective at the precinct. A bit absent-minded, but reliable when push comes to shove.

 **Simon Blackquill:** The Twisted Samurai and the prosecutor for this case. He is never without his faithful feathered companion, Taka, or his trusty katana in court.

 **Ema Skye:** A homicide detective who uses science to conduct her investigations. I once helped her when her sister was accused of murder.

 **Victor Kudo:** A perverted old man that I've had the displeasure of cross-examining in court before. Very irritable and prone to throwing bird seeds at those who annoy him.

* * *

 **By the way, did any of you catch that little Xenoblade Chronicles reference? ;)  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Investigation, Day 2 Part 1

**Author's note: And, I'm back, guys! I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter, but WOW id writer's block hit me hard. I know exactly where I wanna go with this story from here, but trying to find ways to keep the dialogue between characters interesting is a real pain in the Butz. I'm hoping next chapter will be a bit better, because I have notes on all the events in right now, along with a few lines of dialogue that I'll be sure to work in.**

 **As always, guys, feedback is greatly appreciated! I feel like my writing improves a bit when people give me critique and ideas. So don't be shy about tossing some ideas my way, telling me how I could improve something, or even just telling me that you love the story!**

 **Now, I've kept you guys waiting long enough, here's chapter 7!**

* * *

June 14  
12:26 PM  
Office of Dr. Vince

Apollo and Athena arrived at the vet's office and stepped inside to see several people, all with their pets. There was a woman with a parrot on her arm, a man with large bags under his eyes who had a cage in the seat next to him that said 'Rigby', and another man with a large snake draped around his shoulders. Athena glanced at the snake and visibly shuddered before taking a step away and hiding behind Apollo.

"Huh? Something wrong, Athena?" He asked.

"Ummm, I-I… don't like snakes very much." She stuttered out.

Apollo held back a chuckle. "Snakes, huh? I figured you had to be afraid of something, but never guessed snakes."

She punched him in his good shoulder as they made their way to the reception desk.

The receptionist looked up at them. "Oh, Mr. Justice. It's good to see you. I assume you're here to pick up Icarus?"

Apollo nodded. "Yeah. I hope he wasn't any trouble."

The receptionist smiled and shook her head. "Not at all. He was very kind and playful, even as tired as he was."

Apollo smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like him alright."

The receptionist picked the phone up from the receiver. "Give me just a moment, Mr. Justice." She keyed in a number. "Hello, Dr. Vince? Mr. Justice is here to pick up Icarus. Yes. Ok. Really? Ok then." With that she hung up and turned her attention back to Apollo. "He would actually like you to meet him in his office for a moment." She then gave them the directions to the veterinarian's office.

"Alright, thank you." Apollo said as he began to walk to the doctor's office. He and Athena finally came to the door and Athena excitedly knocked on it.

"Come in!" They heard a man's voice from the other side, followed by a bark

Athena turned the knob and they stepped inside. Almost immediately, Apollo was attacked by Icarus.

"Icarus!" He cried, kneeling down to the dog's level and petting him. "I'm so glad you're okay, buddy! You had me worried." Icarus barked excitedly.

Athena smiled at the two, then heard a young man chuckling. She looked up to see a man, who looked to be in his mid-20's, with brown hair and square glasses on his face. He was clothed in a white lab coat.

"He's been riled up like this all day. Mr. Justice, I assume?" The man spoke.

Apollo stopped petting Icarus for a moment to look at the man, he then stood up and extended his hand to him. "Yeah, that's me. And this is Athena. I hope you don't mind that she came back here with me."

Dr. Vince smiled and shook Apollo's hand. "Not at all. Icarus seems to be a 'the more the merrier' type of dog."

Apollo smiled. "That's an understatement, doc."

Dr. Vince chuckled. "Now, onto business. There is a reason I asked for you to come back here."

"Is there something we should still be worried about with Icarus?" Athena asked, beating Apollo to the punch.

Dr. Vince shook his head and adjusted his glasses. "No. Icarus will be fine. He just needs to eat the special food we've prepared for him." He fumbled with the clipboard in his hand, flipping over several pages. "No, I wanted to talk to you about the cause of his condition. As I'm sure Mary told you yesterday, he was suffering from food poisoning and I had to pump his stomach. Looking over the contents, I actually found something… troubling, to say the least."

* * *

June 14  
12:34 PM  
Peppa Cinni's, Interior

Phoenix, Maya, and Gumshoe all stepped into the pizza place, shocked to see how crowded it was.

"Yikes. I figured it would be busy, but this is crazy. We definitely need to talk to the manager, but that may not be so easy." Phoenix said, looking around the crowded restaurant.

"We could always order something and ask an employee." Maya said, excitedly looking over the menu hanging above the register.

Phoenix slumped forward. "Maya, we don't have the time or the money for that. Right, Gumshoe?" He asked, turning towards the detective.

"Er, actually, I could eat, pal. How about we all grab a bite here? My treat!" Gumshoe exclaimed.

Phoenix and Maya looked at the detective as if he'd grown a second head.

"Uh, did I say something weird, pal?"

Phoenix attempted to speak. "Uh, well, it's just, you know, you usually don't have uh-"

Gumshoe chuckled. "Oh, I get it. You think I'm broke, don't you? Nothing to worry about, pal! I've actually had my salary raised several times over the years! Mr. Edgeworth's been real impressed with me lately."

Maya was awestruck. "Wow, you've been getting RAISES, detective? Does that mean you're off the instant noodle diet?" She asked as they all took a seat at a table.

"Well," Gumshoe started. "It's less of a diet now, and more of an addiction. The stuff grows on ya after a few years."

Phoenix chuckled. "That stuff'll kill you, detective."

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head as he looked over the menu. "Yeah, I know, pal. Maggey's trying to help me quit the stuff." His smile dropped after mentioning his wife's name.

"Gumshoe, cheer up." Maya said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get her out tomorrow."

"She's right, detective. I'm certain all the evidence we need is somewhere in this pizza place."

"Y-ya really think so, pal?" Gumshoe asked.

Phoenix nodded. "Yes. I do."

Gumshoe smiled as a waiter strode up to their table. "Hey there, guys! My name's Tommy and I'll be your server. What can I get you guys to drink?"

"Lemonade for me." Phoenix said.

"A Coke would be great, pal!"

"Make that two Cokes!"

Tommy jotted their order down. "Alright, guys, I'll be right back with your drinks!"

Gumshoe turned to the two. "So what sounds good, pals?"

Maya beamed. "I wanna try the cheeseburger pizza!"

"Maggey says that one's pretty popular. But the best-selling thing here is the pepperoni. She says the chef makes the pepperoni himself with a recipe he won't even tell the owner."

"A secret pepperoni recipe? Now I've heard everything." Phoenix said as Tommy returned.

"Here's your drinks, guys!" He said, placing the drinks in front of them. "Have you decided on your order?"

"Yeah, I think so, pal. We'll have a personal pan cheesebur-" Gumshoe cut himself off when he saw Maya's face drop at the mention of a "Er, uh, make that a medium cheeseburger," Maya's smile instantly returned. "And a large pepperoni."

Tommy jotted this down. "Alright, one medium cheeseburger and one large pepperoni. Anything else before I go?"

"Yes actually." Phoenix said as Tommy turned to leave. He flashed his badge at Tommy. "My name's Phoenix Wright. I'm a defense attorney, and I'm currently representing one of your co-workers."

Tommy thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah, Maggey! I heard about what happened. I don't think for a second that she did it."

"Then maybe you could help out my investigation. I'd like to speak with the manager, if possible. She may be able to help me."

Tommy wrote something down in his notepad. "So, you wanna talk to Miss Cinni? I'll see what I can do, man. Is that all?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Wow." Maya said. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone so responsive to your badge."

Phoenix slumped forward. "You couldn't let me have this one moment, Maya?"

"Nope!" She said, bringing her soda to her mouth.

* * *

June 14  
1:07 PM  
Apollo Justice's Apartment

Apollo opened the door to his apartment and led Icarus inside, who immediately jumped onto his favorite spot on the couch. Apollo smiled at his furry friend as Athena entered the apartment.

"I bet it's nice to have him home, huh Apollo?" She asked, walking over and rubbing the dog's belly.

Apollo smiled as he watched his girlfriend pet his dog. "You have no idea." He said, walking into the kitchen to grab a soda.

Athena joined him, grabbing a bottled water from the fridge. "I wonder what the boss is up to." She said as she sipped from the bottle.

"Well…" Apollo said, thinking for a moment, sipping from his can. "If I were him, my first stop would have been the pizza place."

Athena poked his gut. "Really? I think you've eaten out enough lately. You're gonna get fat."

Apollo shot her an annoyed look. "Not to eat. To investigate. Clearly the best thing to do at this point would be to interview the employees."

Athena pondered this for a moment. "I guess you're right. But I bet you anything they're sitting down and having pizza right now."

"Anything, huh?" Apollo asked, putting his soda on the counter. "Name your terms."

Athena thought for a moment, fiddling with her earring before putting on a wide grin. "Alright, if they're eating right now, you have to go with me on my next morning run!"

Apollo grimaced at the thought, but nodded. "And if they're investigating?"

Athena fiddled with her earring again, thinking. "If they're actually investigating, then I'll pay for us to go to whatever dumb movie you want!"

Apollo thought this over for a moment. "Snacks too?"

"Sure, if you don't mind sneaking them in."

"Hmmmm," Apollo put his finger to his forehead before holding out his hand. "You're on."

The two shook on it as Athena whipped out her cell phone and dialed her boss's number, putting the call on speaker phone.

It took three rings before they got an answer. "Wright speaking."

"Hey boss! How's it going?" Athena asked, Apollo listening closely to the call.

"Oh, it's going good I guess. We're just starting to investigate the pizza place." Athena sighed as she watched Apollo pump his fist into the air.

"O-oh, so you're already investigating?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're- hey, that was my slice, Maya!" Phoenix cried from the other end. The two faintly heard Maya in the background. "Ya snooze ya lose, Nick!"

"Huh?" Apollo stopped celebrating.

"Boss? Are you guys… eating?"

"Oh, c'mon, Maya! You had your own pizza all to yourself! Oh, uh, yeah, we decided to have a bite before we really started the investigation."

Athena turned to Apollo and stuck her tongue out at him.

"What about you and Apollo?" Phoenix asked. "Did you get Icarus home from the vet?"

Apollo sighed and spoke up. "Yeah. We just got back to my place a second ago. In fact, when we were at the vet, we actually learned something that may help your case."

* * *

June 14  
1:12 PM  
Peppa Cinni's, Interior

"Help our case? How?" Phoenix asked, his curiosity piqued.

There was silence on the other end for a moment before Apollo spoke again. "Well, the vet kept Icarus overnight, as you know. But he went through the contents of his stomach too and found what caused his condition."

"Apollo, I'm eating. I really don't wanna hear about what the vet found in your dog's stomach." Phoenix said, noticing Gumshoe suddenly put a slice of pizza down.

"Oh, you'll wanna hear this." Apollo said, Phoenix hearing him pull out a piece of paper. "According to Dr. Vince, the cause was a certain type of pepper. It's apparently dangerous to eat when not prepared correctly. And as it turns out, it was more than food poisoning. Icarus was paralyzed for some time."

"Paralyzed? By a pepper?" Phoenix mulled over this information for a moment. "I guess I see how that's strange, but how does it help our case?"

"Because," Apollo started. "He found the remains of that pepper mixed with a slice of pepperoni. And I fed Icarus a slice of pepperoni the night of the murder."

Phoenix's eyes went wide. "Wait, so do you think the victim may have been poisoned too!?" Gumshoe and Maya were now looking straight at Phoenix.

"It's a possibility. From what the vet told me, even if someone's been paralyzed by the effects of it, it's not very easy to detect it."

 **Icarus's Condition added to the Court Record**

"I see. Thanks, Apollo. This may just give us a lead." Phoenix said, pushing his plate away.

"Not a problem, Mr. Wright. Let me know if you need any help with anything."

"Will do, Apollo." Phoenix then hung up and looked around the table at his companions.

"Uh, what was that all about, pal?" Gumshoe finally asked.

"That," Phoenix started, stuffing his phone into his pocket. "Was exactly what we needed."

"Whadya mean, Nick?" Maya asked, sipping on her soda.

"You'll see. Hey, Tommy!" Phoenix cried, trying to get their server's attention.

"Oh, hey guys! Do you need something?" Tommy asked, returned to the table.

"Just the check, please. Also, did you speak to your manager?" Phoenix asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! When I told her you were Maggey's attorney, she told me to just have you guys head back to her office." Tommy said before telling them how to get to Miss Cinni's office and handing them the check.

"You guys have a nice day!" Tommy said as he ran off to another table.

"Well Maya, Gumshoe," Phoenix said, standing up from the table. "Shall we?"

* * *

June 14  
1:19 PM  
Peppa Cinni's, Manager's Office

Phoenix, Maya, and Gumshoe stood outside the door to the manager's office. Phoenix reached up and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked a thick Italian accent from the other side.

"Uh, my name's Phoenix Wright. I'm representing Maggey Gumshoe in court. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"Oh, Signore Wright? Give me just a secondo!" The voice said. Some rustling was heard from the other side of the door before it opened to reveal short, round woman with brown hair. She wore a stereotypical chef's outfit and had small Italian flag pin attached to her hat.

"Ah, Signore Wright! Tommy spoke of you. Si accomodi! Come in!" She cried, pulling on Phoenix's arm, Phoenix fearing she may tear it clean off his body.

"Now, I understand you wish to talk to me about Maggey?" She said, releasing Phoenix from her death grip.

Phoenix adjusted his shoulder. "Uh, y-yeah. I was wondering if you could tell us a little bit about what Maggey was up to before she left for the delivery on the night of the murder."

"Ah, si! Si! Signora Maggey behaved just as she normally does in between her deliveries." Peppa said.

"Normally, huh? Nothing strange at all?" Phoenix asked.

"Hmmm, well, during a slow time that night, I did ask her to go into the kitchen and help Mike with the pizzas. But, around 7:30, Mike threw her out, saying she was useless."

 _Hmmm, so Maggey worked in the kitchen for a while, huh? That may be worth keeping in mind._

"WHAT!? He called my wife useless!?" Gumshoe cried, stomping his foot on the ground.

Oh, signora Maggey is your moglie? Ah, you must be signore Dick! It is good to finally make your conoscente!"

"Uh, Nick? What's this lady saying?" Maya asked.

"Uh, I can only guess she's speaking Italian." Phoenix said, just as confused.

"Si, si! I am native of Italia. I often use words from my first language. Scuse, apologies!"

"Uh, n-no. It's alright Miss Cinni." Phoenix said. _Is there anything else I should ask her about? Maybe I should ask her about the delivery itself._

"I understand you have a 30-minutes or less guarantee here on deliveries." Phoenix said.

"Ah, si! Never has a pizza been late. Mai, never!" Peppa cried happily.

"Never, huh? Does that include the night of the murder?" Phoenix asked.

Peppa glared at Phoenix briefly before pulling out a rolling pin and smacking him. "Idiota! When I say mai, I mean MAI!"

"OW! O-ok, I got it. The delivery was made on time. So, that would mean the pizza was delivered by 10:15."

"Si. Signora Maggey quite good at her job. Perhaps one of our best dipendenti, employees!" Peppa explained.

 _One of the best, huh? Never thought I hear someone say that about Maggey._

"It's true, pal. She's actually a senior delivery girl." Gumshoe explain proudly.

"Senior, huh? Sounds like the two of you have been pretty well off since your wedding." Phoenix said, smiling at the detective.

"Sure have, pal! Maggey's worked here for a couple years now, and according to Mr. Edgeworth, I may be getting another raise soon!" Gumshoe said happily.

 _Even the Goddess of Misfortune is in better financial shape than me. Well, should I ask Miss Cinni anything else? … Maybe she can tell me something about the victim._

"Miss Cinni-"

"Oh please, call me Peppa! I don't care for formalita, formalities!" Peppa cried, brandishing her rolling pin.

Phoenix flinched, his head still throbbing from the last smack. "Uh, o-ok. Peppa, I was wondering if you knew anything about victim, Miss Vicky Timms."

"Pah!" Peppa cried, swinging her rolling pin around. "That cagna! She come into my ristorante and threaten to shut me down!"

"Ow!" Maya cried as she was hit with the rolling pin. "Sh-shut you down? How could she do that?"

"Oh, that woman very annoying! She picky health ispetorre, inspector!" Peppa cried, still swinging away with her rolling pin.

"A health inspector? So, you'd dealt with the victim before?" Phoenix asked, narrowly dodging the rolling pin.

"Ah, si." Peppa said, finally calming down. "She come here several times, give us… Not so good health grade."

"So, the victim gave your restaurant poor health grades?" Phoenix asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Si. She very picky. Other ristorante owners in area have same problem." Peppa explained, batting her rolling pin into her hand.

 _A health inspector, huh. That could definitely be of note._

 **Vicky Timms's profile updated**

"Thank you, Peppa. You've given us quite a bit of information to go on. Though, I have one last request."

"Hm? Yes, what is it, Signore Wright?" Peppa asked.

"I was wondering if you might allow to investigate the kitchen." Phoenix asked.

"La cucina? Whatever for?"

 _She's not going to like what I have to say, but she needs to hear it._

"The day of the murder, an employee of mine ordered a pizza from here. When he did, he fed a slice of pepperoni to his dog. That piece of pepperoni happened to have been poisoned with a dangerous pepper that can cause paralysis when not prepared properly."

"P-poisoned?!" Maya exclaimed.

"Paralysis!?" Gumshoe added.

Phoenix nodded. "Yes. That's the diagnosis the vet gave for Icarus. It may have a connection to the case.

"Veleno, you say? I find it hard to believe that Mike would use such a dangerous ingredient." Peppa mused, still holding her trusty rolling pin.

"Maybe he didn't. Perhaps this is all just a coincidence. But we won't know until we look."

"Hmmmmm." Peppa thought this over for a bit. "Very well. I will close early today so you may indagare, investigate the kitchen without worrying about Mike."

"Thank you, Peppa." Phoenix said, smiling.

"I will close… at 5 PM today, just for you. Come back around then, capisce?"

"Yes, we'll be sure to come back then. Thank you again."

 _That kitchen is going to tell us everything we need to know. Don't worry, Maggey, we'll have you out tomorrow, for sure!_

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Court Record**

 **Evidence**

 **Attorney's Badge:** Proof of my profession. No one would believe I was a Defense Attorney without it!

 **Feather Clip:** A clip that Maggey is always wearing in one way or another. Found at the crime scene covered in blood.

 **Notes on Timms:** Timms always answered the door wearing a nightgown. Also never paid Maggey for her pizzas.

 **Peppa Cinni's Work Uniform:** Gloves are required as a part of the pizzeria's uniform.

 **Autopsy Report:** Time of Death: Between 10:30 and 10:45 PM. Victim bled out from head wound. Stomach was found to be inflamed.

 **Cheese Pizza:** A plain cheese pizza from Peppa Cinni's. It went untouched by the Victim.

 **Muddy Footprints:** Right footprints found in the Hallway at Fenway Apartments. Lead to the victim's door before turning around.

 **Peppa Cinni's Schedule:** _Monday-10:30 AM-10:30 PM_ _Tuesday- Closed_ _Wednesday- 10:00 AM-10:30 PM_ _Thursday- 10:30 AM-11:00 PM_ _Friday- 10:00 AM-11:00 PM Closed for the weekend!_

 **Peppa Cinni's Menu:** A menu from the pizzeria. Advertises a thirty minutes or less deal on delivery orders.

 **Threatening Letter:** The envelope bears Maggey's fingerprints. Reads as such:

 _The final delivery will be made tonight. I will finally be rid of you. I expect the usual order._  
 _~M_

 ** _Icarus's Condition:_** Icarus was paralyzed when he ate a pepperoni that had traces of a dangerous pepper in it.

 **Profiles**

 **Maya Fey:** My former assistant and current girlfriend. Also the Master of the Kurain Channeling technique and a powerful Spirit Medium.

 **Athena Cykes:** One of my employees. Has incredibly powerful hearing that allows her to here the emotions in a person's voice.

 **Apollo Justice:** One of my employees. Has incredible eyesight that, when coupled with his special bracelet, allows him to notice a person's tell when they're lying.

 **Vicky Timms:** The victim in this case. Murdered after ordering a pizza. She was apparently a picky health inspector who gave poor grades to local restaurants.

 **Maggey Gumshoe:** The defendant in this case. Accused of murdering Vicky Timms after delivering a pizza to her. Hailed as the "Goddes of Misfortune."

 **Dick Gumshoe:** Maggey's husband and a detective at the precinct. A bit absent-minded, but reliable when push comes to shove.

 **Simon Blackquill:** The Twisted Samurai and the prosecutor for this case. He is never without his faithful feathered companion, Taka, or his trusty katana in court.

 **Ema Skye:** A homicide detective who uses science to conduct her investigations. I once helped her when her sister was accused of murder.

 **Victor Kudo:** A perverted old man that I've had the displeasure of cross-examining in court before. Very irritable and prone to throwing bird seeds at those who annoy him.

 **Peppa Cinni:** Owner of the restaurant of the same name. Kind, but also wucik to anger


	8. Chapter 8: Bout in the Park

**Author's note: I'm gonna go ahead and apologize now. I've had major writer's block. Despite truly wanting to continue the main story here, I couldn't bring myself to due. So, instead, I leave you guys with this. It did feel good writing some actual development between the character's but I'm sure you guys are dying to hear more about the case. I promise I'll get to work on the rest of Phoenix, Gumshoe, and Maya's investigation tomorrow, as I have the day off. For now, I hope you guy will enjoy the little sub-plot of "The Wrath of Blackquill" finally coming to a head.**

 **And I DEEPLY apologize for how short this chapter is, but I wanted it to end on a bit of a cliffhanger. Again, I swear the next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

June 14  
2:13 PM  
Detention Center, Visitor's Room

Everyone put on a smile as Maggey was led into the room.

"Mags! It's great to see ya!" Gumshoe cried. "When ya didn't show up at the trial, we got worried."

"Yeah," Phoenix said. "I sure hope you're feeling better."

Maggey smiled at her husband and friends. "I am. Much better. But, how did the trial go, sirs?"

Phoenix thought back to the trial. "It went well. Though, Prosecutor Blackquill pulled out a few trump cards before we could secure a not guilty."

Maya puffed out her cheeks. "Oh, that guy made me mad! He waited till we had our hopes and then he struck!"

"Prosecutor Blackquill?" Maggey asked. "Why does that name sound familiar?" She said, thinking hard about the name.

"Oh," Phoenix started. "You probably heard about him on the news at least. He was called the Twisted Samurai for quite some time when he was wrongly convicted of murder."

"Hmmm... Yeah, I think you're right, sir."

 _Hmmm, I should probably get down to business. What should I talk to her about first?... It may be worth telling her about Apollo's clue._

"I think we may have a lead now, Maggey."

"R-really, sir!?" Maggey cried, getting excited.

Phoenix nodded. "Yes. One of my employees ordered a pizza that same night."

Maggey thought about this for a moment. "Oh, is his name Apollo? I think I remember him."

Phoenix nodded again. "Yep. But he ordered a pizza and later fed a slice of pepperoni to his dog. The next day his dog was suffering food poisoning."

Maggey gasped. "F-food poisoning, sir!? From one little piece of pepperoni!? Is your employee ok?"

Phoenix smiled. "Apollo's fine. And the reason behind the poisoning turned out to be a certain kind of pepper that can cause paralysis when not prepared properly."

"A-a pepper? Can a pepper really do something like that, sir?" Maggey asked.

"Apparently so. But with this being the case, I'm beginning to suspect one of your co-workers."

"Really? Who, sir?"

"The chef." Phoenix said. "Think about it. He would have the most opportunity to do something like this. Though, we still need to talk to him. Do you think you could tell me a little bit about him, Maggey?"

Maggey flashed a salute. "Of course, sir! His name is Mike Broski. He apparently grew up on the coast, near the ocean. He moved here about three years ago."

"What kind of person is he?"

Maggey crossed her arms in front of her and puffed out her cheeks. "He acts all friendly with the customers, but to me he's an absolute stuck up jerk!"

"Yeah, your boss told us he called you useless the other day, Mags. When I see him, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" Gumshoe cried, suddenly butting into the conversation.

"Easy there, detective!" Maya said, trying to calm the man down.

Maggey giggled. "I appreciate the thought, Dick. But I'd like to keep my job once I get out of here."

Phoenix chuckled at his companions before turning his attention back to Maggey. "We also found out that the victim was a health inspector. Were you aware of that?"

"A health inspector?" Maggey thought for a second. "I do remember hearing Miss Cinni ranting about a health inspector once, but I never heard a name."

"Miss Cinni did seem to hold a grudge against the Victim. She told us the restaurant received low health grades from her."

"Well, it is true that our health grades haven't been great. But I had no idea that Miss Timms was the inspector."

 _Is there anything else I need to ask while I'm here? …Nothing pertaining to the investigation, but I am curious about her absence during the trial._

"So Maggey, what were you in the infirmary for during the trial?"

"Yeah, Mags. You had us worried." Gumshoe said.

"Oh, i-it was nothing too bad. Just a stomach bug, most likely. I should be fine during the trial tomorrow." Maggey said, somewhat nervously.

Suddenly before Phoenix's eyes appeared five black Psyche-Locks and chains.

 _W-what the-!? What on Earth could Maggey be hiding._

"I hope so. You could join us at the bench. The more the merrier!" Maya cried.

Phoenix looked at her, exasperated. "Maya, we barely had enough room for the three of us. Then we added Apollo today.

 _I think that's everything I need from Maggey. Now, for a painful trip back to a certain fossil's place._

"Gumshoe, Maya, I think we should get going. I want to check out the crime scene again before we head back to the pizza place."

Gumshoe nodded sadly. "Alright, pal." He then turned back to Maggey. "We gotta go for now, Mags."

Maggey smiled at her husband. "It's alright, Dick. I'll see you at the trial tomorrow."

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow Maggey!" Maya cried, waving at the girl as they left.

June 14  
3:22 PM  
People Park

Apollo raised his right arm up and wiped the sweat off his brow. _I thought she said_ morning _run._

"C'mon, Apollo! You dislocated your shoulder! Your legs work just fine!" Athena cried, several yards ahead.

Apollo hunched over, trying to catch his breath before taking off again.

"Oof!" He cried as he bumped into a person standing in front of him. Without looking at who he'd run into, he reached out his hand to them.

"I'm sorry, that was my bad. I wasn't looking where I was going." His eyes still closed, his heart skipped a beat at what he heard next.

"Hmph, and I was under the impression you had some sort of _super sight,_ Justice-dono."

Apollo slowly opened his eyes to see Simon Blackquill pulling himself up from the ground and staring daggers at him.

"Ah! P-prosecutor Blackquill! W-what are you doing here!?" Apollo stammered out.

Blackquill continued to stare at the horned man before finally speaking. "I was simply taking a stroll to get away from the investigation for a moment. Enjoy this fine day. And yet, here you are."

Apollo swallowed a lump in his throat as he struggled to find the right words to say to the sword-wielding prosecutor. "Uh, I-I'm kinda glad I bumped into you. I-I-I mean, not literally! J-just that I, uh, found you. I-I w-wanted to talk to you."

"Hmph. Then speak, Justice-dono. Quickly! My patience wears thin." Blackquill cried as his sword hand began to tremble.

Apollo himself trembled as well as he searched for the right words. "Uh, w-well, it's a-about yesterday, uh about… Athena."

Blackquill closed his eyes and hummed angrily.

Apollo finally took a deep breath and exhaled. "Look, I care about Athena. A lot. And I get that you're protective of her. It's only natural that you would want me to be able to protect her as well."

Blackquill responded, his eyes still closed. "Then can you do it, Justice-dono? Can you protect her? Would you place her life above your own?"

Apollo nodded. "Of course. Look at me." He said, gesturing to his bad arm. "I got this trying to help her win a wrestling tournament." He said, deciding to leave out the part about Mayor Tenma. "Plus, I still have scars from the courtroom bombing, when I saved Juniper. I hardly knew Juniper, do you really think I'd let anything happen to my own girlfriend?" He asked.

"Hmmmm," Blackquill finally opened his eyes. "I see your point, Justice-dono. However…" He trailed off as he put his fingers in his mouth and whistled, no doubt signaling his trusty hawk, Taka.

A screech was heard above the two as Taka swooped down and dropped something at Apollo's feet with a clank.

Apollo looked at the object. "A-a katana?"

Blackquill unsheathed his blade and pointed it at Apollo. "Show me how far you would go for her, Justice-dono. Draw your blade!"

Apollo was shaking like crazy now. _I've heard him tell me to draw my blade before, but never literally!_

"Pick it up. Now, Justice-dono!" Blackquill barked.

Apollo flinched and reached for the sheathed sword at his feet, having difficulty pulling the blade from the sheath.

Apollo was visibly shaking as he held the sword awkwardly in front of him.

Blackquill stared at the man for a brief moment before drawing back his arm to swing at Apollo, when suddenly…

"Simon! Apollo!"

Apollo looked around the park briefly before his eyes stopped on the young woman with red hair rushing towards them. Or rather, towards Blackquill.

"Simon!" She cried, poking the man in the chest. "What the HELL do you think you're doing!?"

"A-Athena, I-"

"Shut it! Simon, I understand you being protective, but this is nuts! You're trying to have a sword fight with my boyfriend in the middle of a park!"

"I-I-"

"This stops NOW, Simon. You don't get to decide who I date."

"I… Understood, Cykes-dono." Blackquill said, sheathing his blade.

Athena then turned to Apollo, her piercing gaze causing him to shake even more, Widget seeming to be glowing red. "And you!" She cried, poking him in the chest. "What the HELL is wrong with you!? THIS is how you decide to straighten things out with him? Ugh! I am so angry with both of you!" She turned on her heels and began heading across the street. "I need to be alone."

"Athena, wait!" Apollo cried, dropping the sword in his hand and stepping toward her.

"I said I need to be alone, Apollo!" She cried, not even looking at him.

Apollo sighed and moved to turn around, when something suddenly caught his eye, causing his eyes to become as big as saucers.

"ATHENA, LOOK OUT!" He cried with all the force his Chords of Steel could muster.

This time, Athena turned to him. "Apollo, for the last time- Oof!" She cried as Apollo rushed at her and suddenly pushed her out of the way, sending her sprawling onto the sidewalk.

The next thing Athena heard was the honking of a car horn and something slamming against metal. She looked in the direction of the sound to see Apollo on the ground and an orange car pulling to a sudden stop.

"APOLLOOOOO!"

* * *

 **I'm kind of an ass to Apollo, aren't I? :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Investigation, Day 2 Part 2

**Author's note: Woo! Back in the swing of things, finally! I hope I didn't tick any of you guys off with the cliff hanger last chapter, but I felt we needed some suspense, considering I'm sure most of you already have the case solved at this point. I feel like this chapter turned out fairly good with some more development between Phoenix and Maya.**

 **I also can't tell you guys how much I'm loving the feedback! I love checking every time I get a new review and really helps motivate me to continue writing!**

 **We're starting to get closer and closer to the end, so I feel I should tell you guys, I've decided to turn these stories into a series! That's right, I'll be continuing after this story with another one, which I'll tell you right now will be very Maya centered. I've decided to call the series the Turnabout Ever After series. Probably not the best name, but I think it fits well enough.**

 **Now, I'll stop talking your ear off and let you get to reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

June 14  
3:34 PM  
People Park

Athena could barely breathe as she quickly stumbled toward her boyfriend, who lay motionless in the middle of the street.

 _Apollo, you idiot! I swear I will never forgive you if you went and got yourself killed for me._

She nearly lost her footing as she reached the man and knelt down next to him.

"Apollo! Apollo, please say something! Please!" She cried frantically, tears threatening to fall, but received no response.

She noticed that his chest continued to rise and fall. _He's still breathing!_

"Oh maaaaan! I've really done it now!" A voice cried. Athena turned her attention to the person the voice belonged to see a man with spiky brown hair and a goatee, wearing an orange button-up shirt over a cheap-looking t-shirt rushing towards her and Apollo.

"Hey, buddy! You still breathin'!? Please say yes!" He cried, looking at Apollo before his eyes shifted to Athena and his demeanor did a complete 180. "Hey there, hot stuff!"

Athena's pupil's practically disappeared in anger as she swiftly rose and slapped the man with all the force she could muster. "Are you SERIOUSLY trying to flirt with me right after you RAN OVER MY BOYFRIEND!?"

The man was reeling after the slap and brought a hand to his cheek. "Aw, man! All the cute ones are always taken!"

Just then, the sound of a sword being unsheathed was heard, and the man found himself at the business end of Blackquill's katana.

"Speak the word, Cykes-dono, and I will silence this buffoon. Permanently."

The man began to sweat profusely, his eyes practically disappearing, save for his pupils.

Athena shook her head. "Just make sure he doesn't run off, Simon. At least not before the ambulance get here." She said as she took out her phone and dialed for an ambulance, kneeling back down to Apollo's side.

 _Just hang in there, Apollo. You are not ALLOWED to die on me._

* * *

June 14  
3:43 PM  
Vicky Timms's Apartment

Phoenix and Maya stepped into the apartment, Gumshoe remaining in the hallway as agreed upon the previous day.

"So, what exactly are we looking for, Nick?" Maya asked.

"I'm not certain." Phoenix replied, his eyes scanning the living room. "Anything that could help our case."

Just then, Ema entered the room from the kitchen and caught site of the two. "Oh, Mr. Wright and… May, wasn't it?"

Maya shot her a glare. "Maya, but you were close at least."

"Right, sorry." She said, popping a Snackoo in her mouth. "Anything I can help you guys with?"

"Not sure just yet. I was just hoping we could investigate the rest of the apartment."

"Be my guest. Though, I'm not sure you'll turn up anything." Ema said, looking off into the distance.

"Won't know until we try, right?" He said as he entered the kitchen. His eyes scanned the kitchen, nothing immediately catching his eye until he saw a Peppa Cinni's pizza box jutting out behind the trash can by the fridge. He walked over to take a closer look.

"Oh, Nick, you're not about to dig through the trash, are you!?" Maya asked, a bit disgusted.

"No, just this one piece." He said, pulling the box out and examining it. His eyes were immediately drawn to a rectangular box shaped tear in the white coloring on the bottom of the box. _This looks like where someone tore tape of it._

 **Discarded Box was added to the court record.**

"Really, Nick? Trash is considered evidence now?" Maya asked.

"Something about this…" Phoenix trailed off. "It sticks out to me." He scanned the kitchen again, nothing quite catching his interest. "Let's check the rest of the place, Maya." Maya nodded and followed after her boyfriend as he snooped around the rest of the apartment, finding nothing in particular, before they returned to the living room.

"Find anything of interest?" Ema asked smugly.

Phoenix shook his head. "Not exactly. Although, I'd like your help with something, if that's alright, Ema."

Ema fiddled with the glasses on her head, smiling. "Of course, anything for you, Mr. Wright." She said, not noticing Maya staring daggers at her.

Phoenix smiled and presented the discarded pizza box to her. "I was hoping you could check this for fingerprints."

"An old pizza box? Honestly, Mr. Wright, I'd hoped you needed me for more than that." She said, taking out her fingerprinting powder.

"Trust me, Ema. I'm sure this will help quite a bit in the long run."

As the two got to work spreading the powder, Maya continued to stare at them. _Nick sure is friendly with this girl. And she sure is pretty… Stop it, Maya! Nick loves you, this is just an old friend! An old friend you have no idea how he met…_

"Got one!" Ema cried as she blew away the aluminum powder around the torn part of the box, revealing a very clear print.

"Nice and clear, too. Let's see if it matches the victim's prints first." Phoenix said.

 _And they seem to work pretty well together. Did Nick work with her before? Gah, what does it matter!? Stop acting like this, Maya!_

"Hmmmm, no match." Ema said, looking over the fingerprint data. "Maybe Mrs. Gumshoe will be a match."

 _Why is this bugging me so much? I know Nick loves me, hell, he told me so this morning at breakfast! So, what the hell is going on?_

"Aha! A match!" Ema cried. "Looks like these prints belong to your client, Mr. Wright."

"Hmmm, I wonder what this means?" Phoenix asked, deep in thought.

"Whatever it means, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Ema said, standing up from her kneeling position in front of the coffee table.

"I'll have to if I want to save Maggey." Phoenix said rising from the floor himself. "Tell me, Ema, do you really think Maggey did this?"

Ema looked off into the distance. "I'm not sure. The way things look, she's definitely suspicious, but I can't see her doing something like this. I may not know her well, but she doesn't seem like the type of person to stoop to murder."

"I can assure you she's not. She just has a long string of bad luck." Phoenix said, smiling.

"I sure hope you're right. Detective Gumshoe was kind of my mentor when I first joined the force. I' hate to his wife go to prison."

Phoenix pulled the woman into a friendly hug. "Trust me, I'll have this figured out by tomorrow."

Seeing Phoenix hugging Ema set off all the alarms in Maya's head, practically causing steam to spew out of her ears.

Phoenix released Ema and turned his attention back to Maya. "You ready to go, Maya? I'd like to talk to Bird Brain before we head back to the pizzeria.

Maya sighed mentally. "Sure, Nick. Let's go."

* * *

June 14  
3:47 PM  
People Park

Athena sobbed softly into her boyfriend's still moving chest, awaiting the ambulance's arrival.

"Apollo, please, PLEASE be okay. I need you."

Simon still held his blade at the orange clad stooge who had hit Apollo, while he gazed down at Athena weeping into the man's chest.

 _This is my fault. I vowed to protect Athena from any pain, yet I drove Justice-dono to cause her this pain._

"Hey, uh, not to interrupt or anything, but-" The man started.

Simon shot a murderous glare at him. "What do you want, fool?" He growled, pushing the point of his sword closer to him.

"Ah, i-it's nothing! J-just, I think I know this guy. His name's… Paul, right?"

"It's APOLLO!" Athena cried, glaring at the man. "Who the hell are you that you think you know him!?"

The man visibly shook as Athena glared daggers at him. "Uh, m-my name's Larry. Larry Butz. I know I've seen this guy before. He works for Nick, right?"

"And how exactly do you know my boss?"

"Who, Nick? I've known him for years!" Larry cried, flashing a thumbs up. "We're total best buddies!" He then scratched the back of his head, his tongue sticking out. "So since we both have a mutual friend, why don't ya let me go?"

Simon responded by giving Larry a gentle poke in the chest with his sword. "Walk away and I will ensure that Justice-dono is not the only one in need of an ambulance."

Larry eyes disappeared as he began to sweat again. "Y-yes sir."

Finally, the sound of the ambulance sirens broke through the air.

"Thank God!" Athena cried as she leaned down to hold her boyfriend close. "They're almost here, Apollo. Please, just hang in there."

* * *

June 14  
3:52 PM  
Fenway Apartments

"Hey, pals! Did ya find anything?" Gumshoe asked as Phoenix and Maya stepped out of the apartment.

"Ask Nick." Maya huffed. Both men looked at her confusedly. However, Phoenix chose to ignore her for the time being and told Gumshoe about the pizza box.

"Maggey's? Why would it have her fingerprints if they're supposed to wear gloves?" Gumshoe asked.

"I'm not sure. I think we should ask Maggey herself later."

Phoenix and Gumshoe talked back and forth for a bit while Maya continued to fume to herself.

 _Oh yeah, Nick. Just brush me off. That's definite the best choice here._

"By the way, Maya." Phoenix said, pulling her back to reality.

"What?" She asked dryly.

Phoenix seemed not to notice her sour tone. "I was wondering if you could channel Mia and knock on Kudo's door. I have a few questions I'd like to ask him."

 _That tears it!_

"Why don't you just ask Ema to knock on his door, Nick!?" She cried before turning on her heels and heading down the hallway to the apartment.

Phoenix was dumbfounded by her sudden outburst. "Wwha- Maya, wait!" He then made to chase after her before stopping in his tracks and turning back to Gumshoe. "Detective, I-"

"Don't worry about it, pal. Go talk to her, this old guy's not goin' anywhere!"

Phoenix nodded before rushing down the hallway after his girlfriend.

* * *

June 14  
4:03 PM  
People Park

Athena held her boyfriend's hand one last time before he was loaded onto the ambulance. However, just before her fingers slipped from his, she could have sworn she felt him gently squeeze her fingers.

 _I know you'll pull through, Apollo. And when you wake up, I'm gonna kill you myself for being such a heroic idiot!_

She then turned to Blackquill, who still had not lowered his blade from Larry.

"Simon, can you take me to the hospital? I wanna be right there when he wakes up."

Blackquill closed his eyes. "Unfortunately, Athena, I do not possess an automobile. However…" He trailed off and glanced at Larry. "This buffoon most certainly does."

"M-me!?" Larry cried, his face becoming more animated. "C'mon, man! I got a hot date in 10 minutes!"

This set Athena off and she smacked him hard again. "First you run over my boyfriend, then you try to flirt with me right after that, and now you're telling me you were on your way to a date!? How the hell can the boss be your friend?"

"Allow me to put this in simple terms, Harry Butz." Blackquill drew his blade closer to him and charged at Larry, holing the blade to his throat. "You will drive us to the hospital and _perhaps_ we will see to it that Justice-dono does not press charges. Are we clear?"

"Eep! C-crystal, sir!" Larry then began to head to his car, Blackquill and Athena following closely behind.

Larry took the driver's seat while Athena took the passenger's and Blackquill sat in the back.

Athena glanced around the vehicle, and nearly vomited.

"Good God! This thing looks like the Mystery Machine had a baby with the General Lee!"

The interior of the car was disgusting blends of neon greens and blues, completely mismatching the orange of the car on the outside.

"Hey, you can mock me all ya want, but don't diss the shaggin' wagon!"

Blackquill's blade suddenly cut between the two. "Drive. Now."

Without another word, Larry shifted the car into drive and began to follow after the ambulance.

The car ride was mostly silent before Blackquill spoke up. "Athena."

"Huh?" Athena craned her neck over her shoulder. "What is it, Simon?"

Blackquill's eyes were downcast, avoiding Athena's gaze. "I must apologize. This is my fault. I pushed Justice-dono too hard, and he felt he had to prove himself."

Athena shook her head. "Please don't blame yourself, Simon. After all," She shifted her gaze toward the floorboard. "This is my fault. I should have been paying attention to where I was going, then he wouldn't have had to save me." She sniffled, thinking about her boyfriend. "Damnit, Apollo. Why do you have to be so caring?"

"Hey, at least we can all agree this wasn't my fault, right?" Larry asked. He was immediately struck in the back of the head by Athena while Blackquill began to unsheathe his blade.

"Come to think of it, why the HELL are we blaming ourselves when the culprit is right here!? What were you doing that made it so you couldn't stop before you hit him?!" Athena cried, Widget practically smoking around her neck.

"Hey, I was paying attention! I was just drumming on the steering wheel to my jam at the time!"

He was met with another smack to the back of the head.

* * *

June 14  
4:12 PM  
Fenway Apartments, Alley

"Maya? Mayaaaaa!?" Phoenix cried as he left the apartment complex. He glanced around the area and just glimpsed the unmistakable purple of her robes as she bounded around the corner of the building. He gave chase after her and finally caught up to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Maya, what's going on? Did I do something wrong." He asked.

Maya turned around and glared at him angrily. "Of course not, Nick! I just rushed out the apartments after yelling at you about your little friend for no reason!"

Phoenix looked at her dumbfounded. "Maya, what's wrong? Please, tell me, because I'm lost here."

Tears began to well up Maya's eyes. "You and that detective, that's what's wrong!"

"What about Ema? She's just a friend, Maya. I thought you, Mia, and I discussed this already. I love you. You don't have to worry about her."

Maya shook her head, tears beginning to fall. "That's not it, Nick. I know you love me, it's just… She's useful to you."

"Useful? What do you mean?" Phoenix asked, genuinely concerned for his girlfriend.

"That science stuff of hers. She was able to get those finger prints for you. All I did was follow you around the apartment." She sniffled as the tears slid down her cheeks. "Everyone can be useful to you but me. You even asked for sis's help before I ran out here. Because I can't help you!"

Phoenix looked at the girl crying before him before stepping forward and pulling her into a hug. "Stop it, Maya. You are far from useless to me."

"But I can I never do anything to help you, Nick!" She cried, nuzzling into him. "I'm just a burden!"

Phoenix pulled back slightly and looked her in the eyes. "Maya, are you forgetting what you id earlier today? You put Kudo in his place!"

Maya wiped a tear from her face. "And then Apollo made my cross-examination mean nothing."

Phoenix shook his head. "It doesn't matter, Maya. You still pointed out the contradiction in his testimony. And that's not all. I can't tell you how many times you've helped me over the years. Your… not so friendly visit after my disbarment included."

Maya giggled. "I did quite a number on you back then."

Phoenix chuckled. "That you did. And if you hadn't I might never have adopted Trucy. You really think child services would let me take care of an 8-year old in my state back then?"

Maya giggled again. "I guess not."

"And what about the DL-6 trial? You were the one who saved that last piece of evidence I needed. Edgeworth would be in prison right now if it wasn't for you."

"But, that was-"

"An accident? What does that matter? You've said things in the middle of trials before that completely turned things around for me. Things you were just joking about!"

"See, Nick? I can't even help you on purpose." Maya said, her eyes downcast again.

Phoenix ignored this comment. "And I can think of one thing you've helped me with fairly recently that you probably haven't even considered."

Maya looked at her boyfriend and tilted her head to the side.

In response, Phoenix pressed his lips against hers, letting the kiss linger for several moments before slowly pulling back.

"You helped stop being a coward, and finally open my heart."

Maya's mouth was agape before she pulled the man into a tight hug. "Oh, Nick! I love you!"

Phoenix smiled into her hair as he returned the hug. "I love you t-"

"OW!" They both cried in unison as they were pelted with something from above. They first looked at the ground to see what had hit them.

"Snackoos?" Maya asked, before she shifted her gaze upwards to see Ema poking her head out of a window.

"You lovebirds wanna keep it down? I can hear you all the way up here!"

Phoenix and Maya looked at each other before breaking onto a fit of laughter.

"I think I can get along with her, Nick. We'll have to hang out with her after this case is done with."

Phoenix smiled. "Yeah, we will. I'll have to tell you about the case I met her on sometime too. Now c'mon. I left Gumshoe waiting for us upstairs." He grabbed her hand and began to head back for the entrance, but was stopped when she tugged on his arm. He turned back to face her. "Huh, what's the matter, Maya?"

Maya looked at the ground. "Well, I was just wondering… W-why did you ask me to channel sis earlier?"

Phoenix smiled at her. "That was because I thought he'd react better to her. I get the feeling he'd recognize you from the trial earlier and we'd just get pelted with seeds. I just wanted to avoid you getting the full brunt of that again."

Maya looked at him, mouth agape. _I'm such an idiot. He's just watching out for me._ Finally, she smiled. "Alright, c'mon, Nick! Time's a-wasting!"

With that, Maya ran ahead of him and rush towards the entrance to the complex. Phoenix smiled after her and began to walk to the entrance when he stepped in something with a squish. He looked down, expecting to see a pile left by a dog, but instead noticed a few slices of pizza with pieces of pepperoni scattered around.

* * *

 **Court Record**

 **Evidence**

 **Attorney's Badge:** Proof of my profession. No one would believe I was a Defense Attorney without it!

 **Feather Clip:** A clip that Maggey is always wearing in one way or another. Found at the crime scene covered in blood.

 **Notes on Timms:** Timms always answered the door wearing a nightgown. Also never paid Maggey for her pizzas.

 **Peppa Cinni's Work Uniform:** Gloves are required as a part of the pizzeria's uniform.

 **Autopsy Report:** Time of Death: Between 10:30 and 10:45 PM. Victim bled out from head wound. Stomach was found to be inflamed.

 **Cheese Pizza:** A plain cheese pizza from Peppa Cinni's. It went untouched by the Victim.

 **Muddy Footprints:** Right footprints found in the Hallway at Fenway Apartments. Lead to the victim's door before turning around.

 **Peppa Cinni's Schedule:** Monday-10:30 AM-10:30 PM Tuesday- Closed Wednesday- 10:00 AM-10:30 PM Thursday- 10:30 AM-11:00 PM Friday- 10:00 AM-11:00 PM Closed for the weekend!

 **Peppa Cinni's Menu:** A menu from the pizzeria. Advertises a thirty minutes or less deal on delivery orders.

 **Threatening Letter:** The envelope bears Maggey's fingerprints. Reads as such:

The final delivery will be made tonight. I will finally be rid of you. I expect the usual order.  
~M

 **Icarus's Condition:** Icarus was paralyzed when he ate a pepperoni that had traces of a dangerous pepper in it.

 **Discarded Pizza Box:** A Pizza box found in the victim's apartment. Has a small square on the bottom where tape appears to have been ripped off and bears Maggey's fingerprints.

 **Profiles**

 **Maya Fey:** My former assistant and current girlfriend. Also the Master of the Kurain Channeling technique and a powerful Spirit Medium.

 **Athena Cykes:** One of my employees. Has incredibly powerful hearing that allows her to hear the emotions in a person's voice.

 **Apollo Justice:** One of my employees. Has incredible eyesight that, when coupled with his special bracelet, allows him to notice a person's tell when they're lying.

 **Vicky Timms:** The victim in this case. Murdered after ordering a pizza. She was apparently a picky health inspector who gave poor grades to local restaurants.

 **Maggey Gumshoe:** The defendant in this case. Accused of murdering Vicky Timms after delivering a pizza to her. Hailed as the "Goddes of Misfortune."

 **Dick Gumshoe:** Maggey's husband and a detective at the precinct. A bit absent-minded, but reliable when push comes to shove.

 **Simon Blackquill:** The Twisted Samurai and the prosecutor for this case. He is never without his faithful feathered companion, Taka, or his trusty katana in court.

 **Ema Skye:** A homicide detective who uses science to conduct her investigations. I once helped her when her sister was accused of murder.

 **Victor Kudo:** A perverted old man that I've had the displeasure of cross-examining in court before. Very irritable and prone to throwing bird seeds at those who annoy him.

 **Peppa Cinni:** Owner of the restaurant of the same name. Kind, but also quick to anger.


	10. Chapter 10: Investigation, Day 2 Part 3

**Author's note: I was honestly hoping to have this posted earlier because I was REALLY excited about getting to work on it. Unfortunately, yesterday was a long day at work for me. And the day only got longer when I went to pick my brother up from the bar he'd settled into for the night to watch a football game. Long story short, I got home at 4 am and had an early shift at work, so this chapter remained untouched. But, I'm SO glad to post this one. I've had this one planned for awhile, and although I'm afraid I'm gonna piss a few of you guys off, I swear this is going to have some incredible pay off in the end.**

 **Also, I'd just like to give a shoutout to a few reviewers from the last couple of chapters. First off, JordanPhoenix and TheMexicanDetective. Your reviews really pushed me to want to make this chapter, especially you, TMD. I'm glad you feel I'm writing the characters IN character and not making them feel off. Also, Foxchick1 and Multifangirl6. Foxchick, I hope you don't hate me at the end of this chapter! MFG6, don't worry, Phoenix will get his shot at Larry next chapter!**

 **Now, with all the thank yous out of the way, enjoy chapter 10!**

* * *

June 14  
4:23 PM  
Fenway Apartments

Phoenix stepped off the elevator and headed back to where he'd left Gumshoe. Approaching the detective, the large man spoke up.

"So, did ya smooth things out, pal?"

"Indeed he did, detective." A female voice said behind Phoenix.

Gumshoe glanced around Phoenix to see who spoke.

"Ah! Look out, pal! Someone stole Maya's clothes!" He cried, running behind Phoenix and presenting his badge. "You're under arrest, pal! What'd you do with Maya?"

Phoenix chuckled and put his hand on the detective's shoulder. "Relax, Gumshoe. This is Maya. Or, at least her body. I'm pretty sure you two have met before."

The woman extended her hand to Gumshoe. "Mia Fey. It's good to see you again, Detective Gumshoe."

"Uh, wait, Mia Fey? Aren't you supposed to be dead? No offense." Gumshoe said, taking Mia's hand and shaking it.

"I am. I suppose Phoenix has never really talked to you about Spirit channeling. In a sense, I'm borrowing Maya's body to come back here for a short time. Rest assured, Maya will be back shortly." Mia explained, smiling.

"Uh, not sure I get it, pal. But, if Mr. Wright's ok with this, I ain't gonna complain." Gumshoe said, scratching the back of his head.

Phoenix and Mia chuckled. Phoenix gestured towards Kudo's door. "Would you do the honors, Mia?"

Mia smiled at him. "Of course. But you owe me for this one, Phoenix." She strode up to the door and rapped on it three times.

A noise was heard on the other side of the door, as well the sound of an angry man before the door finally swung open. Phoenix and Gumshoe hid a little ways down the hallway.

"I told ya I don't want any! Now quit-" Kudo cut himself off when he noticed the woman standing in front of him.

Mia knelt own slightly to look the small man in the eyes. Putting on her sweetest smile, she spoke. "Hello, sir. I'm looking into the incident that occurred at your neighbor's apartment the other day, and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions.

Kudo put on an embarrassed face as he spoke. "Oh, sure, missy. Ask me whatever ya'd like!"

Mia beamed and pulled a small list out of her robe. "Thank you ever so much, sir." She glanced at the list. "Now, I understand you witnessed a young lady delivering a pizza before the incident. About what time was this?"

Kudo continued to speak calmly, not even hiding the fact that he was checking out Mia. "Oh, it was at right about 10:15."

"10:15. And how sure exactly are you about the time?" Mia asked, pulling her robes tighter around her body, becoming self-conscious of Kudo's wandering eyes. _This little perv is making me feel like I need a shower. Or that Maya WILL need one._

"Oh, I'm pretty certain, missy. As certain as it's 4:07 right now!"

Mia pulled out Maya's phone and checked the time. "Um, sir, it's actually 4:27 right now."

"Huh?" Kudo said, glancing at his watch and looking at the screen on Maya's phone when Mia showed it to him. "Kah! That explains why I was 20 minutes late to my doctor's appointment yesterday!"

 _I knew something was fishy about the time this old fart saw the delivery!_ Phoenix thought.

 **Kudo's Watch data jotted down in the Court Record.**

"So I guess your watch was running a bit slow at the time, huh sir?" Mia asked.

"Er, it sure looks that way. Uh did you have anything else you wanted to ask me about? I'd like to help ya out any way I can!"

 _Oh yeah, because you're such a helpful old geezer._ Phoenix thought to himself.

"Actually, there is one other thing." Mia reached into her robe and pulled out a picture of Maggey. "Is this the woman you saw that night?"

"Hrmmmm." Kudo mused, looking over the picture. "I can't honestly say, missy. I never did get a good look at that girl's face."

 _Another point in our favor._ Phoenix thought.

"Thank you so much, sir. That's everything I needed." Mia said, shining a bright smile at Kudo.

Kudo's face turned bright red. "Aw, it was nothing, missy. Always glad to help."

With that, Mia turned around and kept her composure until the door clicked shut before her and she visibly shook all over. She glared at Phoenix. "You owe me BIG time, Phoenix."

June 14  
4:37 PM  
Hickfield Clinic

Athena paced around the waiting room, nervously chewing on her thumbnail. Blackquill sat in one of the chairs keeping a close eye on Larry as he frantically spoke to a girl on his phone, trying to explain the situation.

"Aw, c'mon baby! I swear I'm not lying!" Larry cried into the phone. Loud yelling was heard on the other end of the phone before a dial tone replaced it. Larry began to weep exaggerated tears. "Oh, Carrie! Please forgive meeeeeee!"

Athena glared at him as she continued to pace while Blackquill continued to sit quietly with his eyes closed.

Larry dialed the girl's number again. "Carrie, baby! Please listen to me!" Another round of ear-splitting yells was heard from the phone before being replaced by the dial tone again. He instantly began dialing the number again and was obviously greeted with the voicemail. "Carrie, darling! Ya gotta belie-"

Suddenly, something whizzed by Larry's ear, snatching the phone from his hand. Athena and Larry looked at the wall to see his phone impaled by Blackquill's sword and pinned to the wall.

Blackquill strode up to Larry and glared at him menacingly. "Have you no shame, Harry Butz? A man lies in a hospital bed due to your own ignorance, and you are more concerned with a woman whom I can only assume is a far beyond your league."

"Hey, man! I didn't mean to hit Paul! He just came outta nowhere!" Larry cried, his teeth practically turning into fangs as he shouted.

"I already told you!" Athena yelled, butting into the argument. "His name is Apollo! And the reason he came out of nowhere is because he pushed ME out of the way!" Her eyes were filling with tears again, remembering Apollo's act of bravery. "Damn it!" She cried, closing her eyes as the tears stung. "It should be me in there!"

Suddenly, the sound of a man clearing his throat was heard throughout the room. The three turned their attention in the direction of the sound to see a young looking male doctor standing in the room, holding a clipboard.

"Am I interrupting something?" The doctor asked, his eyes glancing at the katana jutting out of the wall.

Athena, her face still wet with tears, shook her head. "No, doctor. We were just having a… heated discussion."

"So I see… Anyway, are you here for Mr. Justice?"

Athena stepped up to the doctor quickly. "Yes, we are! How is he? Is he awake?!"

The doctor chuckled. "Now, now, calm down, miss. Mr. Justice is fine. He didn't sustain any major injuries other than a bump to the head. Other than that, I suspect he'll just be sore for a while. Unfortunately, he's not woken up yet, but we suspect he'll be awake in the next couple of hours."

"Can we see him?" Athena asked hopefully.

The doctor smiled. "Of course. Follow me, I'll show you to his room."

The doctor led them down the hallway (Blackquill taking the opportunity to retrieve his sword) and into a room where Apollo lay on a bed, a few bandages wrapped around his head. He still wore his track suit that he had been wearing at the time of the accident.

"Apollo…" Athena said under her breath as she stepped close to the bed and took her boyfriend's hand.

"As I said, it may be a couple hours before he wakes up, but I'm sure he'll be happy to have the company when he does." The doctor said.

The group had already tuned him out, remaining silent as they stared at the man in the hospital bed. The doctor took this as a hint to leave.

Athena held Apollo's hand, her fingers intertwined with his. "I'm so glad you're going to be ok, Apollo." She lifted his hand up and placed a soft kiss on it.

Blackquill stared on sadly while Larry wept his usual animated tears. "Aw maaaaaaan, why can't **I** find a girl like that!?"

June 14  
4:40 PM  
Fenway Apartments

Phoenix, Maya, and Gumshoe stood outside Apollo's apartment. Phoenix rapped on the door three times. A dog's barking was heard, but no one came to answer the door. Phoenix knocked again, and again, there was no answer.

"That seems odd. I would have thought Apollo would spend the day taking care of his dog." Phoenix said.

"Maybe something came up, pal." Gumshoe replied.

"Hmmm, maybe." He then pulled out his phone. "I'll try calling him and Athena." He dialed Apollo's number but was immediately met with the man's voicemail message.

You've reached Apollo Justice. I can't answer the phone at the moment, but if you leave your information, I'll get back to you as soon as possible. *beep*

Phoenix hung up. "No answer from Apollo." He then dialed Athena's number. "I'm gonna try Athena. I'm sure they're together."

The phone rang three times before Athena answered.

June 14  
4:45 PM  
Hickfield Clinic

Blackquill stared at Athena silently as she sat in a chair next to Apollo's bed, holing his hand as if her life depended on it. Finally, he stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder. "Athena."

"Hm?" She glanced at the man. "What is it, Simon?"

"As much I hate to, I must take my leave. I have much to do to prepare for the trial tomorrow."

"Oh, ok. Thank you for coming with me." She then stood up and hugged the man. Pulling back, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a key and handed it to Blackquill. "Since you're going that way, do me and Apollo a favor and stop by his place to feed his dog. The special dog food the vet gave him should still be sitting on the kitchen table."

Blackquill took the key and pocketed it. "Of course, Athena." Blackquill then made to leave the room before stopping. "Harry Butz."

Huh? Whaddya want?" Larry asked.

Blackquill's eyes remained forward, his back turned to Larry. "You will remain here until Justice-dono awakens. Are we clear?"

"Hey!" Larry cried, baring his fangs. "You can't keep me prisoner here!" His face changed in a split second as Blackquill pulled his blade on him.

"I said. Are. We. Clear?"

Larry's voice came out a squeak. "C-crystal, sir."

"Hmph." Blackquill sheathed his blade. "Very good." He then turned on his heels and made to leave the clinic.

Larry regained his composure. "Man, he's more on edge than Edgy!" Just then, an electronic sounding ring tone cut through air. Larry looked around and noticed Athena pulling out her cell phone.

"Oh, it's the boss!" She said and answered the call.

"Boss! It's good to hear from you."

"Oh, Athena. Glad I got ahold of you. Where are you and Apollo? We're standing outside his apartment."

Athena's heart sank. _I'm gonna have to break the news. And I bet he's not gonna be happy with his friend either._

"Uh, w-we're at the Hickfield Clinic." She said.

Silence was heard on the other end for a moment. "T-the Hickfield Clinic!? Are you and Apollo ok!?" Fear was in his voice.

"I-I'm fine. But Apollo… He got hit by a car. B-but the doctor says he's gonna be fine! So don't worry too much!"

"A-a car?! Did you at least get the license plate number?" Phoenix asked, still freaking out on the other end.

"Uh, hehe." Athena laughed nervously as she glanced at Larry. "I did better than that. The driver is right here in the room with me."

"Give the phone to him. I have a few words I wanna say to him!"

Athena sighed. "Whatever you say, boss." She pulled the phone from her ear and looked at Larry. "Hey, Butz! My boss wants to talk to you!" She cried and tossed the phone at him. He fumbled with it in the air for a moment before getting a good grasp on it.

"Nick! How ya doin' buddy?! Why didn't you tell me you were back from vacation!?" Larry cried into the phone.

"Listen up, buddy, you better… L-Larry!?"

"Yep! The one and only! Your employee's a real jerk, ya know that! One little accident and she has her otaku buddy threatening me with a sword!"

Phoenix sighed on the other line. "Larry, stay there. We're going to have to have a long face-to-face conversation." With that, Phoenix hung up.

"H-hey, Niiiiiick! You can't just hang up on me!"

Athena sighed as she strode over to Larry and took her phone from him. _The boss sure has some interesting friends._

June 14  
4:53 PM  
Fenway Apartments

Phoenix slid his phone back into his pocket and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Nick, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Still holding the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed, Phoenix responded. "Y-yeah. Apollo got hit by a car, but Athena assured me that he'll be ok. But-"

"A-a car!? Oh my God! We need to get over to the hospital!" Maya cried, moving to run down the hall. Phoenix stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Maya, hold on a second. First of all, we have to head to the pizza place. Peppa told us 5 o'clock. I don't want to keep her waiting."

Maya stared at Phoenix, unsure of what to say. "S-so we just forget about Apollo? Nick, that's cruel! He needs his friends!"

"And we'll be there. Later. Plus… You're gonna want to know who the driver of the car was."

Maya tilted her head to the side questioningly.

Phoenix sighed. "When something smells…"

Maya mulled this over for a bit before sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose. "It's usually the Butz."

"Uh, I'm lost, pal." Gumshoe said, confused.

Maya pulled her hand from her face. "How about this, Nick: I'll take a cab to the hospital and you and Detective Gumshoe can go investigate the pizza place. Athena could probably use some by her side."

Phoenix thought over for a moment before reaching his pocket and handing Maya some cash. "You're right. I wanna be there for both of them right now, but I can't drop the investigation just yet."

"I understand, Nick." Maya said, taking the money and hugging the man. "I'll give them your best!" With that, she waved at the two men and rushed to the elevator.

"C'mon, detective. I think we're about to learn a lot about this case."

June14  
5:23 PM  
Hickfield Clinic

Athena continued to sit at Apollo's side, softly humming the song he'd taught her the week before when they'd cooked breakfast together.

 _Please wake up soon, Apollo. I was so scared I'd lost you earlier and I need to hear your voice._

Larry sat on the other end of the room, playing a game on his portable game system. Loud beeps and boops came from the speakers, annoying Athena to no end. She'd finally had enough and stood go take the game from him and break it in half when Maya burst into the room.

"Athena!" She cried, throwing her arms around the girl. "Nick told me about Apollo. Is he awake yet?"

Athena was reeling for a moment at the hug but quickly returned it. "No, not yet. The doctor said he should wake up soon, though."

Maya pulled back slightly and looked the girl in the eyes. "What happened? All Nick said was that he was hit. He didn't say what happened. Well, except…" She glared at Larry, who had yet to notice her presence. She walked over to him and kicked him square in the chest, sending him sprawling onto the floor.

"OWWWWW! Why is everyone being so cruel to me today!?" He shouted before he looked at his attacker. "Maya, sweetie! It's been forever! How are ya?"

Maya responded by giving him a slap to the face. "You. Go sit in the waiting room. I'll have a few words for you when I'm done here." She glared daggers at the man who swallowed a lump in his throat before picking up his game system and heading to the waiting room.

Maya picked up the chair Larry had been sitting on dragged it over to where Athena had been sitting. The two quickly sat down.

"Now, tell me what happened, Athena."

Athena took a deep breath. "Apollo and I went for a run in the park. I guess I got pretty far ahead of him and eventually decided to go back and find him." She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes already. Maya placed a hand on top of hers. "W-when I found him, he was standing on front of Simon, holding a sword! They were about to have some kind of samurai duel in the middle of the park."

Maya listened intently to her friend, trying to hide a smirk on her face at the mention of a samurai duel.

Athena continued. "I went up to them and yelled at them for being a couple of idiots and then I stormed off. I-I didn't look where I was going…" She sniffled as a tear began to slide own her cheek. "H-he tried to warn me, Maya. B-but I didn't listen! So, he… he…" Finally, Athena couldn't continue any longer and broke down, pulling Maya close and sobbing into her shoulder. "It's my fault, Maya! It should be me in here, not Apollo!"

Maya held her friend close and rubbed her, just letting her cry. "It's ok, Athena. Don't blame yourself."

Several minutes passed before Athena finally composed herself. She wiped the remaining tears from her face. "S-sorry, Maya. This whole mess has made me an emotional wreck."

"It's ok, Athena." Maya said, holding her friend's hand reassuringly. She then stood from her seat and began heading towards the door. "I'll be back in a minute, Athena. I just have to go straighten out a certain dumbass."

Athena giggled. "Ok. Thank you, Maya."

Maya smiled at the girl and headed to the waiting room as Athena turned back to look at Apollo.

Athena could hear Larry's cries of pain and Maya's shouting as she looked at her boyfriend, praying that he'd wake up. Finally…

"Urk!" Apollo grunted as his face scrunched up in pain.

"Apollo?" Athena's breath caught in her throat as she watched her boyfriend stir, obviously sore as he grunted and groaned. Finally, his eyes opened and he slowly leaned up, reaching his right hand over to grip his left shoulder. He winced again.

"Ah! Man, I feel like I just got hit with a bus." He said, his eyes closed.

Athena giggled slightly. "Try a sedan, Man of Steel."

"Ah!" Apollo cried, surprised by her voice.

"Oh! S-sorry! I didn't mean to startle you. I thought you noticed me." Athena said, a soft smile forming on her face.

"Oh, i-it's fine." Apollo said, looking around the room a bit. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, silly! You've been out for a little while." Athena then threw her arms around the man. "I'm so glad you're awake, Apollo! I was so worried!"

Apollo was shocked and awkwardly returned the hug. "Uh, s-sorry. I didn't mean to worry anyone. Um… Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Athena pulled back slightly. "Of course! Ask me anything."

Unblinkingly, Apollo looked into her eyes and, with two simple words, made Athena's heart sink.

"Who's Apollo?"

* * *

 **Court Record**

 **Evidence**

 **Attorney's Badge:** Proof of my profession. No one would believe I was a Defense Attorney without it!

 **Feather Clip:** A clip that Maggey is always wearing in one way or another. Found at the crime scene covered in blood.

 **Notes on Timms:** Timms always answered the door wearing a nightgown. Also never paid Maggey for her pizzas.

 **Peppa Cinni's Work Uniform:** Gloves are required as a part of the pizzeria's uniform.

 **Autopsy Report:** Time of Death: Between 10:30 and 10:45 PM. Victim bled out from head wound. Stomach was found to be inflamed.

 **Cheese Pizza:** A plain cheese pizza from Peppa Cinni's. It went untouched by the Victim.

 **Muddy Footprints:** Right footprints found in the Hallway at Fenway Apartments. Lead to the victim's door before turning around.

 **Peppa Cinni's Schedule:** Monday-10:30 AM-10:30 PM Tuesday- Closed Wednesday- 10:00 AM-10:30 PM Thursday- 10:30 AM-11:00 PM Friday- 10:00 AM-11:00 PM Closed for the weekend!

 **Peppa Cinni's Menu:** A menu from the pizzeria. Advertises a thirty minutes or less deal on delivery orders.

 **Threatening Letter:** The envelope bears Maggey's fingerprints. Reads as such:

The final delivery will be made tonight. I will finally be rid of you. I expect the usual order.  
~M

 **Icarus's Condition:** Icarus was paralyzed when he ate a pepperoni that had traces of a dangerous pepper in it.

 **Discarded Pizza Box:** A Pizza box found in the victim's apartment. Has a small square on the bottom where tape appears to have been ripped off and bears Maggey's fingerprints.

 **Kudo's Watch:** Kudo's watch was running twenty minutes slow on the night of the murder.

 **Profiles**

 **Maya Fey:** My former assistant and current girlfriend. Also the Master of the Kurain Channeling technique and a powerful Spirit Medium.

 **Athena Cykes:** One of my employees. Has incredibly powerful hearing that allows her to hear the emotions in a person's voice.

 **Apollo Justice:** One of my employees. Has incredible eyesight that, when coupled with his special bracelet, allows him to notice a person's tell when they're lying.

 **Vicky Timms:** The victim in this case. Murdered after ordering a pizza. She was apparently a picky health inspector who gave poor grades to local restaurants.

 **Maggey Gumshoe:** The defendant in this case. Accused of murdering Vicky Timms after delivering a pizza to her. Hailed as the "Goddes of Misfortune."

 **Dick Gumshoe:** Maggey's husband and a detective at the precinct. A bit absent-minded, but reliable when push comes to shove.

 **Simon Blackquill:** The Twisted Samurai and the prosecutor for this case. He is never without his faithful feathered companion, Taka, or his trusty katana in court.

 **Ema Skye:** A homicide detective who uses science to conduct her investigations. I once helped her when her sister was accused of murder.

 **Victor Kudo:** A perverted old man that I've had the displeasure of cross-examining in court before. Very irritable and prone to throwing bird seeds at those who annoy him.

 **Peppa Cinni:** Owner of the restaurant of the same name. Kind, but also quick to anger.


	11. Chapter 11: Investigation, Day 2 Part 4

**Author's note: Let me start of by saying one thing: You will either love Mike Broski, or hate him with a red hot burning passion. There is no in-between. I had alot of fun writing this one, although the last couple of days were pretty hectic for me, keeping me from being able to work on it very much. I know this chapter may be pretty boring, but this is the last chapter before the final day of the trial begins, so I had alot I had to cram in.**

 **I also want to thank EVERYONE for the amazing reviews last chapter. I'm glad no one (well, accept for Anikasnow6 and a guest reviewer) seems to hate me for putting Apollo through another tragedy. Also, to the guest reviewer, I am SO happy to hear that I've been inspiring you! I'd love to read your story when you get it up, so please do let me know when that happens!**

 **Now, since you're all probably dying to know what's happening to Apollo now, I present to you, Chapter 11!**

* * *

June 14  
5:03 PM  
Peppa Cinni's, Storefront

Phoenix and Gumshoe walked up to the pizzeria just in time to see Peppa waving off the last of her customers.

"Ciao, everyone. Please come again! We all one big happy famiglia!" Once everyone was gone, she turned around and noticed Phoenix and Gumshoe. "Signore Wright! Signore Gumshoe! You right on time!"

"Of course, Peppa." Phoenix said smiling. "I hate to keep a lady waiting."

"Ah, si. Oh, where is your little bella, Signore Wright?"

"Oh, uh something… came up." Phoenix said, remembering the situation at the hospital.

 _I need to finish things up here quick and get to the hospital. But at the same time, I can't rush things._

"Now, come, you two! I will show you to la cucina."

* * *

June 14  
5:43 PM  
Hickfield Clinic

Athena's breath was caught in her throat. She was unable to comprehend what Apollo had just asked her.

"Apollo, that's not funny!" She cried, shaking her head as if it would shake away the nightmare she was in.

"Not… funny? It wasn't meant to be a joke, ma'am." Apollo said calmly. "I don't know any Apollo. Actually… I.. don't know… Anything. W-who am _**I**_ is the better question. Oh God. I-I can't remember anything!" Apollo's breathing became rapid as he began to freak out.

Athena was hurting from being called ma'am by her boyfriend, but when she heard Apollo's heart rate quicken, she knew she had to help. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Apollo, calm down! Just calm down and take deep breaths." She imitated the act of breathing deeply and breathed with him as he began to calm down.

His breathing was slowly returning to normal. "S-so… Apollo… Th-that's… my name, right?"

Athena nodded. "Yes. Apollo Justice. That's you. That's who you are."

Apollo took several more deep breaths as he thought over this information. "A-Apollo Justice?" He said under his breath. He then turned to Athena. "A-are you sure that's my name? It sounds… fake, to be honest."

Athena gasped as she heard this. _He doesn't even like his own name?_

"You don't believe me?" She asked sadly.

"I-I don't know what to believe. I don't… I don't even know you."

Athena's heart felt like it had just shattered.

 _I don't even know you. I don't even know you. I don't even-_

Suddenly, Maya's yelling cut through the air.

"Now get in there and apologize to both of them! I don't even care if Apollo can't hear you!"

Larry was then kicked into the room by Maya, who remained outside. He did a quick, nervous bow.

"I'm sorry for almost hitting you with my car, Athena! And I'm very sorry for- Hey, Paul, you're awake!" He cried as he noticed Apollo staring quizzically at him.

"P-Paul? I thought my name was Apollo." Apollo said, looking at Athena.

"I-it is! This guy's just a moron who can't remember it!"

Maya then burst into the room. "Larry, I don't hear any- Apollo! You're awake!" She cried as she rushed over and hugged the man.

Apollo winced as Maya hugged him tightly.

"Oh, sorry." She said, pulling back. "I forgot, people tend to be sore after being hit by cars."

Apollo's eyes grew wide. "I was hit by a CAR!?"

"Yeah, don't you remember?" Maya asked, tilting her head to the side. "Athena said you saved her when Larry almost hit HER with his car."

Apollo looked down at the bed he lay in. "I-I don't remember anything. W-who's Athena?"

Hearing the man ask this, Athena's eyes began to fill with tears. She grabbed Apollo's hand and looked him in the eyes. "I'M Athena! Athena Cykes! You have to remember me, Apollo!"

* * *

June 14  
5:11 PM  
Peppa Cinni's, Kitchen

Peppa led Phoenix and Gumshoe to the back of the store and into the kitchen. It was what one would expect. A large oven sat in the back of the room. Several refrigerators and freezers dotted the room. In the center was a large countertop, currently covered with flour. A man stood at the counter, kneading dough. He wore black jacket with the name "Mike" sewn into it. Underneath the jacket was a white t-shirt with a picture a pizza missing one slice on it. On his head, he wore a baseball cap with a Blue Badger pin on it. He had brown hair that went to his shoulders and a soul patch underneath his lip. His blue eyes shifted to look at Phoenix, Gumshoe, and Peppa.

"Mike, this is Signore Wright, Maggey's avvocato." Peppa explained.

Mike walked up to the two men and extended his hand to Phoenix. He spoke with a surfer dude accent. "Nice to meet ya, bro! Name's Mike Broski, pizza chef."

Phoenix stared intently at Mike as he took his hand and shook. "Phoenix Wright, defense attorney."

Mike then turned his gaze to Gumshoe. "And who's Sherlock Brolmes here?"

"Oh, so sorry! This is Dick, Maggey's marito!" Peppa said.

"Oh, Dick Gumshoe! Nice to finally meet ya, bro! Maggey's told me all about you!" He gave a smirk as Gumshoe took his hand and shook. "It's a shame, what happened. Never thought Maggey would stoop so low."

Gumshoe immediately became angry. "What was that, pal!? My wife's no murderer!" He pulled his hand back quickly.

Peppa took one quick look at Mike and became nervous. "I, uh, just remember. I have… thing I need to do in my office. Ciao!" With that, the short woman made a run for it.

Phoenix stepped between the two and spoke to Mike. "Mr. Broski, Peppa gave us permission to investigate the kitchen. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Mike gave a crooked grin and began to spin a pizza box on his finger. "Not at all, Brony Hawk. And please, call me Mike."

Phoenix sweat-dropped. "It's Phoenix Wright."

"Whatever you say, Broseph Stalin."

Gumshoe tapped Phoenix on the shoulder. "Uh, pal, is this guy even speaking English?"

"I… Have no idea. I'll just have to decipher his brocabulary if I wanna get anywhere."

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head. "Good luck to ya, pal."

 _Hmmmm, what should ask him first? Considering my suspicions, maybe I should ask him about the victim._

"Mike, what can you tell me about the victim, Miss Timms?"

Mike tossed his pizza box in the air, spinning it on his other finger as he rubbed his chin. "About the same thing I'm sure Peppa told you. She was a health inspector. Real stuck up one, too. She actually came here and badmouthed my pies, bro!"

"Did you know her personally?" Phoenix asked.

Mike stopped spinning his box and stared at Phoenix before answering. "No. I never met her."

Suddenly, before Phoenix's eyes, chains crisscrossed in front of Mike and a single re Psyche-Lock appeared.

 _I knew it. This guy's hiding something. And it's time to pull the truth out._

Phoenix reached into his pocket and gripped his Magatama, unleashing its power.

The Psyche-Lock reappeared.

"Mike, I'll ask you again. Did you know the victim personally?"

"Whoa, calm down Tim Tebro! Why don't ya have a slice and relax?" Mike said, opening up his pizza box and slicing the pizza inside expertly with a pizza cutter.

"Unfortunately, I already ate earlier. What I'm hungry for right now is the truth."

Mike stared at Phoenix stoically.

"Actually, you don't have to tell me if you knew her."

"!"

"I have evidence that shows that you did!"

 **Take that!**

Phoenix presented the threatening letter. "This letter was presented as evidence in court yesterday."

"So, what's that got to do with me?" Mike asked.

"Take a look here." Phoenix said, indicating the letter's signature. "While it's true that my client's first initial is M, that also happens to be your first initial as well. Maggey claims to have no knowledge of this letter… So that only leaves you!"

"… Not bad, Broku." With that, the Psyche-Lock shattered. "Alright, I admit it. I knew Timms before she was murdered. And I've seen that letter before."

"So you admit you wrote this letter to the victim?'

"Now hold your horses there, Bro-ke Back Mountain. I never said that."

"But-" Phoenix started.

"In fact, it's the opposite." Mike continued.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked.

"I mean that Timms sent that letter to ME."

"W-whaaaaat!?" Phoenix cried.

"Yep. I can even show you the envelope the letter originally came in if you don't believe me, Broba Fett."

"Th-that won't be necessary." _That takes this case to a whole new level of confusing. Wait… if the victim sent this to him, then…_

"In the letter it says 'the final delivery.' Was the victim going to deliver something to you."

"… I think I'll save the answer to that for tomorrow."

"! Tomorrow?"

"Yep. Didn't ya know? I've been called as a witness for the trial."

"W-whaaaaaaaaat!?" Phoenix and Gumshoe cried.

"Yep." Mike said, going back to spinning his pizza box. "So really, I shouldn't be talking to the defense. At least that's what Brotaku told me."

 _Brotaku? I can only assume he means Blackquill._

"Well, I should probably be going now. Good luck, bro." He then shot the two a glare. "You're gonna need it." With that, Mike took his leave.

"That's him, isn't it, pal? That's the guy who framed Maggey."

Phoenix stared after Mike. "Yeah. I'm sure of it Detective."

"So what do we do now?"

Phoenix thought for a moment. "I kinda doubt we'll find anything now, but we should still investigate this kitchen."

Gumshoe nodded. "Gotcha, pal!" With that, the two split up to search the kitchen.

Nearly a half hour passed before either of them spoke up.

"Gah, I can't find anything, pal!" Gumshoe cried before kicking a trash can over.

"Whoa, calm down, detective!" Phoenix said, kneeling down to pick up the trash that spilled out.

"Oops, sorry." Gumshoe said, kneeling down with him.

"Huh?" Phoenix's eyes were drawn to something in the pile. He sifted through it and pulled it out.

"A pair of gloves?" Gumshoe asked.

"Yeah. What on Earth would these be doing here?"

 **Gloves were added to the Court Record**

"Hey, pal! Look!" Gumshoe cried, picking up another piece from the pile.

"A pepper? What about it?" Phoenix asked, looking over the strange looking red and green colored bell pepper that had been cut in half.

"I've never seen a pepper like this before. Maybe this is the one that poisoned your buddy's dog!"

"Hmmmm," Phoenix mused. "It's a long shot, but you may be right."

 **Strange Pepper added to the Court Record**

The two finished picking up the trash and stood up.

"I think that's all we're going to find, Detective. I think Mike knew we were coming and threw out anything incriminating."

"You're probably right, pal. But I got faith in ya!" Gumshoe said, pumping his fist in the air.

Phoenix smiled. "Thanks. I hope your faith isn't misplaced." He then checked the time on his phone. 5:52 PM. "Detective, I think now is a good time to wrap things up for the day. I need to get to the hospital."

"Yeah, I get ya, pal. And I gotta get top the detention center soon before visiting hours are up." Gumshoe said.

Phoenix extended his hand to Gumshoe. "Then I'll see you tomorrow, Detective Gumshoe."

Gumshoe smiled and shook his hand. "Yeah, see ya, pal!" With that, the two headed to leave the store. At the entrance, they made to split up, when Phoenix suddenly stopped.

"Hey, Detective." He said.

"Huh?" Gumshoe questioned, looking back to Phoenix. "Something wrong, pal?"

Phoenix shook his head. "No. I just had a thought." He said, reaching into the court record and handing the pepper to Gumshoe. "This may be our ace in the hole. I'd like you to take this and have Ema look into it before the trial."

Gumshoe took the pepper from him. "Gotcha, pal! You can count on me!" With that, the scruffy man ran for his truck and drove off. Phoenix began walking toward the Hickfield Clinic trying to flag down a cab when his phone rang. He answered it when he saw it was Maya.

"Hey, Maya. How're Apollo and Athena doing?"

"Nick, you need to get here quick."

* * *

June 14  
6:14 PM  
Hickfield Clinic

Phoenix paced the waiting room nervously. He had arrived at the clinic a short time ago and been greeted with terrible news.

Apollo had amnesia.

Not only could he not remember his friends, he couldn't even remember who he was. The doctor had chased everyone out to evaluate the severity of the situation. Maya sat next to Athena on a couch, consoling the young woman.

 _Poor Athena. I'm certain she already blames herself for the accident after what Maya told me, but now her own boyfriend doesn't remember her._ He glanced at Maya. _I don't know what I'd do if Maya forgot me._ He then shifted his gaze to Larry, who had just returned from the bathroom. He walked over to his friend and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Owwww! You too, Nick!?" Larry cried, holding the back of his head.

"That was for hitting my employee with a car." He smacked him again. "And that was for bringing a girl to my office while I was on vacation."

"Whaaaaat!? I didn't even go to your office, man!" Larry cried, looking as if he were about to bite someone.

Phoenix sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "First of all, Larry, I found a woman's shirt in the cushions of the couch. Second, you WERE supposed to be in my office. To water Charlie."

"Huh." Larry said, thinking this over. "Well, alright, I did bring my girl Carrie with me over there!"

He was once again smacked in the back of the head.

Suddenly, the door to the waiting room burst open and Trucy crashed in.

"Daddy! How's Polly? Is he gonna be ok?" The young magician asked as she rushed to her father.

Phoenix put a hand on his daughter's shoulder reassuringly. "He's gonna be fine, Trucy. He's not injured, but he did hit his head. And as a result, he can't remember anything."

Trucy took all this in and held her fists in front of her. "C-can't remember anything? You mean he has amnesia?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes. The doctor is evaluating him now to see how severe it is and if he'll be able to get his memories back."

Trucy look saddened and Phoenix pulled her into a hug.

"Why do so many bad things happen to Polly, Daddy?" She asked as she returned the embrace.

Phoenix stared off into the distance. "I don't know, sweetie. I really don't know."

Suddenly, a male voice cut through the air. "I assume you're all here for Mr. Justice?"

Everyone turned their attention to the man standing in the entrance way to the patient rooms.

"Yes, we are." Phoenix said, releasing Trucy and walking over to the man. Everyone joined him shortly.

Athena spoke up first. "How is he? Will he be ok!?"

"Yeah! Is Polly ever gonna remember us!?"

The doctor gestured for them to calm down. "Our evaluation is done and we believe he will regain his memories. However, we have no idea how long it will be. It could be a day, a week, a year. There's just no telling.

Everyone looked slightly relieved, but still couldn't hide the worry on their faces.

"Is there any way we could help speed up the process?" Athena asked.

"Well…" The doctor thought for a moment. "In many cases of Amnesia, the patient's memories can be triggered by showing them something that reminds them of significant event in their life."

"Can we see him again?" Athena asked.

"Of course. But visiting hours will be over shortly, so please make your visit short."

Everyone headed for Apollo's room. Athena entered the room first.

Apollo looked up at her. "Oh, Miss Cykes. You're back."

Athena felt the slightest pain in her heart, but spoke. "Yeah, I am. And please, call me Athena." She then gestured to everyone behind her. "I also brought some more of your friends with me."

Apollo looked behind her to see Phoenix, Maya, Trucy, and Larry. "Wow, I guess I have a lot of friends, huh?"

 _He definitely seems to have calmed down since the doctor kicked us out._ "Yes, you do." She gestured toward Phoenix. "This is our boss, Phoenix Wright."

Phoenix stepped forward and held out his hand. "It's nice to re-meet you, Apollo. I'm sorry to hear about everything that's happened."

Apollo shook his hand. "My boss, huh? Where do I work? Looking at you, I'd say it's not a fast food joint at least."

Phoenix chuckled and flashed his badge at the man. "We're defense attorneys. You, Athena, and I work at the Wright Anything Agency defending the innocent."

"A… defense attorney? Me?" Apollo asked as he looked at his track suit. "I sure don't look like one."

Phoenix chuckled again. "Believe me, you're an attorney if I've ever seen one. You're too loud to ignore in court."

"Loud?" Apollo asked. Trucy then bounced towards his bed.

"Yep! You and those Chords of Steel are pretty much legendary!" She cried.

"Whoa! You scared me. Um, w-who are you?" He asked.

Trucy puffed out her cheeks. "How can you forget me, Polly!?" She said.

"P-Polly? I thought my name was Apollo?" he asked.

Athena stepped and reassured him. "It is. Polly is just her nickname for you." She then put her hands on Trucy's shoulders. "This is Trucy Wright. She's a magician who works at the agency with us and the boss's daughter."

"Yep!" Trucy said, tilting her hat on her hat and sticking out her tongue. "And this…" She said as she pressed the hidden button on her costume, causing Mr. Hat to appear and snatch the hat from her head. "Is the Amazing Mr. Hat!"

"GAH!" Apollo cried as he flinched on his bed. "W-w-what is that thing!?"

"Apollo, I'm hurt, truly!" Mr. Hat said. "How can ya forget your old buddy, Mr. Hat?" The puppet continued.

Apollo seemed to be practically shaking as he looked at the terrifying wooden man. Athena put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Apollo. It's one of Trucy's tricks. We all got used to him eventually."

He looked at the woman. He wasn't sure why, but whenever he looked at her, he felt calm. He quickly regained his composure.

Athena then pulled Maya forward. "This is Maya Fey. You haven't exactly known her long, but she's still a great friend. She's also the boss's girlfriend."

Maya extended her hand toward Apollo. "I was in here earlier but didn't get a chance to reintroduce myself."

Apollo shook her hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you… again, Miss Fey."

Maya smiled. "Call me Maya."

Apollo laughed nervously. "Uh, ok… Um, Maya, I… hope I'm not being rude, but your clothes seem kind of… out of place."

"Oh, my robes?" She said as she tugged on them to indicate them. "Well I wear them because I'm a spirit medium."

"A… Spirit Medium?" Apollo asked.

"Oh yeah, I guess you wouldn't remember. Ummmm… I'll explain it some other time. I don't wanna fry your brain." Maya said, smiling.

"And this…" Athena started as she shoved Larry into the room. "Is the guy who ran you over. There's nothing special about him at all."

"Hey! Why are you being so mean to me, lady?!" Larry cried.

Athena got in his face. "Because I'm still pretty ticked that you hit my boyfriend with a car!"

Everyone in the room looked at the two, afraid they'd need to break up a fight. But suddenly, I voice cut through tension.

"Boyfriend?"

Athena turned her attention in the direction of the voice. She found herself looking at Apollo.

"You said he hit your boyfriend. Does that mean…" His face began to turn red.

"Oh. Uh, y-yeah." Athena said, blushing.

Off to the side, Phoenix put his hands on Maya and Trucy's shoulders and gestured for them to leave. Maya grabbed Larry by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the room with them.

"So, w-we're… dating?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah. W-we've only been together a short time, but we _are_ dating."

"Heh, w-wow." Apollo said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm surprised I have such a cute girlfriend."

Athena blushed at the compliment. _I knew he couldn't forget me completely._ She opened her mouth to speak when a voice cut through the air.

"Excuse me Miss Cykes, but visiting hours are over. I'll have to ask you to leave." The doctor said he stepped into the room.

"Oh, please, can't I have just five more minutes?" She asked.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, miss. Rules are rules. You can come back tomorrow but tonight my patient needs his rest."

Athena glanced back over at Apollo, who smiled at her.

"I'll be ok, Miss Cy- Er, Athena. I'd love it if you'd come to see me again tomorrow."

Athena walked up to his bed and gave him a hug, careful not to squeeze him too tightly. "I will. I'll come back every day until you remember everything." She then planted a soft kiss on his cheek and made for the door.

Outside the room, she found Maya and Trucy taking turns hitting Larry as Phoenix simply watched.

"Boss, what are we gonna do?" She asked as she stepped next to her boss.

Phoenix looked at her and smiled. "I have a plan, Athena. I have no way of knowing if it will work, but I have high hopes."

"What kind of plan?" She asked.

Phoenix patted her on the back. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. You just think of some things yourself that might jog his memory." He said smiling. "And I think you should go home, too. It's been a rough day for you."

Athena sighed. "Yeah, you're right, boss." She gave the man a quick hug, said her goodbyes to Maya and Trucy, smacked Larry one last time, and left the clinic.

After Athena was gone, Phoenix reached into his pocket and dialed a number. The phone rang three times before he got an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Wright." Phoenix said as he stepped away from Larry's beat down. "I need a favor, Edgeworth."

* * *

 **Court Record**

 **Evidence**

 **Attorney's Badge:** Proof of my profession. No one would believe I was a Defense Attorney without it!

 **Feather Clip:** A clip that Maggey is always wearing in one way or another. Found at the crime scene covered in blood.

 **Notes on Timms:** Timms always answered the door wearing a nightgown. Also never paid Maggey for her pizzas.

 **Peppa Cinni's Work Uniform:** Gloves are required as a part of the pizzeria's uniform.

 **Autopsy Report:** Time of Death: Between 10:30 and 10:45 PM. Victim bled out from head wound. Stomach was found to be inflamed.

 **Cheese Pizza:** A plain cheese pizza from Peppa Cinni's. It went untouched by the Victim.

 **Muddy Footprints:** Right footprints found in the Hallway at Fenway Apartments. Lead to the victim's door before turning around.

 **Peppa Cinni's Schedule:** Monday-10:30 AM-10:30 PM Tuesday- Closed Wednesday- 10:00 AM-10:30 PM Thursday- 10:30 AM-11:00 PM Friday- 10:00 AM-11:00 PM Closed for the weekend!

 **Peppa Cinni's Menu:** A menu from the pizzeria. Advertises a thirty minutes or less deal on delivery orders.

 **Threatening Letter:** The envelope bears Maggey's fingerprints. Reads as such:

The final delivery will be made tonight. I will finally be rid of you. I expect the usual order.  
~M

Broski claims the letter was sent to him by the victim.

 **Icarus's Condition:** Icarus was paralyzed when he ate a pepperoni that had traces of a dangerous pepper in it.

 **Discarded Pizza Box:** A Pizza box found in the victim's apartment. Has a small square on the bottom where tape appears to have been ripped off and bears Maggey's fingerprints.

 **Kudo's Watch:** Kudo's watch was running twenty minutes slow on the night of the murder.

 **Gloves:** Gloves found in the trash in the kitchen of Peppa Cinni's.

 **Strange Pepper:** A red and green colored bell pepper. Unknown name. May be the pepper used to poison Apollo's pizza.

 **Profiles**

 **Maya Fey:** My former assistant and current girlfriend. Also the Master of the Kurain Channeling technique and a powerful Spirit Medium.

 **Athena Cykes:** One of my employees. Has incredibly powerful hearing that allows her to hear the emotions in a person's voice.

 **Apollo Justice:** One of my employees. Has incredible eyesight that, when coupled with his special bracelet, allows him to notice a person's tell when they're lying.

 **Vicky Timms:** The victim in this case. Murdered after ordering a pizza. She was apparently a picky health inspector who gave poor grades to local restaurants.

 **Maggey Gumshoe:** The defendant in this case. Accused of murdering Vicky Timms after delivering a pizza to her. Hailed as the "Goddes of Misfortune."

 **Dick Gumshoe:** Maggey's husband and a detective at the precinct. A bit absent-minded, but reliable when push comes to shove.

 **Simon Blackquill:** The Twisted Samurai and the prosecutor for this case. He is never without his faithful feathered companion, Taka, or his trusty katana in court.

 **Ema Skye:** A homicide detective who uses science to conduct her investigations. I once helped her when her sister was accused of murder.

 **Victor Kudo:** A perverted old man that I've had the displeasure of cross-examining in court before. Very irritable and prone to throwing bird seeds at those who annoy him.

 **Peppa Cinni:** Owner of the restaurant of the same name. Kind, but also quick to anger.

 **Mike Broski:** Peppa Cinni's one and only pizza chef. Considered the best in the city. His favorite word seems to be 'bro.'


	12. Chapter 12: Trial, Day 2 Part 1

**Author's note: Ah, I could not stop laughing as I wrote this chapter. Writing Gumshoe is always a blast for me, not to mention that Phoenix's request opens up alot of way to be creative with how the trial will play out. Either way, I had a blast writing this one and I hope you guys have a blast reading it.**

 **By the way, still loving all the feedback I'm getting from you guys! This story has even more reviews than vacation and is actually about to surpass it in every aspect! I can't tell you guys how grateful I am that you're enjoying my little stories. Especially considering I pull most of this out of my ass. I'm not sure when the next chapter of this or The Cave of Two Lawyers will be up, but rest assured, I have no intentions of letting these stories fade into obscurity.**

 **Now, let's go ahead and move on to chapter 12!**

* * *

June 15  
9:47 AM  
District Court, Defendant's Lobby #2

Phoenix sat on the couch of the defendant's lobby looking through the evidence, trying to connect all the dots in his head. However, his mind was on other things.

 _I know I need to focus on the case, but I can't stop thinking about yesterday._ He thought to himself as he remembered talking to Maggey in the detention center. _What could she possibly want to hide about her health so badly that she'd have_ black _Psyche-Locks? And besides her, there's also Apollo._

He hadn't had time to go to the clinic that morning to visit his amnesiac employee. More was riding on this trial than Maggey's freedom now.

Phoenix sighed and held his head in his hands. He heard the door to the room creak open but didn't look up. He felt someone sit next to him on the couch and place something in his lap. He opened his eyes and looked to find… A bottle of grape juice. Glancing at the person next to him, he was met with Maya, who smiled at him.

"You looked stressed."

Smiling, he cracked open the bottle and took a long swig. "Have I told you I love you today?"

Maya shrugged her shoulders. "A couple times. But I never get tired of it." She then leaned over and kissed the man as the door to the room swung open.

"I certainly hope I'm not interrupting anything." Said an all too familiar voice. Maya shifted her gaze to the source of the voice.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" She cried as she rushed over to the Chief Prosecutor and threw her arms around him.

Edgeworth awkwardly returned the hug, his face red until she finally released him. He adjusted his glasses. "A pleasure as always, Miss Fey."

"How are you!? It's been so long, Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya exclaimed.

"Hmph, I've been well. And if what I witnessed upon entering is any indication, I would say you've been quite well."

Maya blushed deeply. "Uh, y-yeah."

Phoenix strode up to his friend. "So, since you're here, I hope you have some good news for me."

Edgeworth adjusted his glasses again. "Straight to the point, I see, Wright." He then crossed his arms in front of him. "Indeed, I was able to use my pull to get you request granted. However, there is one catch…"

"Request? What's he mean, Nick?" Maya asked.

Phoenix looked at her and explained. "I asked Edgeworth if he could pull a few strings and let us live broadcast the trial to Apollo in the hospital. I thought watching the trial might help jog his memory."

Maya put a hand to her face and thought this over. "That's a pretty good idea, Nick."

Edgeworth was heard clearing his throat. The two turned their attention back to him.

"If I may continue…" Edgeworth said, annoyed. "There is a slight catch. They refused to allow a crew inside to broadcast to one person. So in order to go about this, someone will have to wear this." He said, producing a small camera and microphone set. "It's quite a high-quality set, so it should be good to be used anywhere in the courtroom."

Suddenly the door to the room opened again and a silhouette of a man wearing a top hat stepped inside. Holding the brim of his hat, the man spoke. "Perhaps I can fill that role."

The three watched on as the man stepped forward.

"Nick, is that…"

Finally, the man stepped into the light to reveal…

"Yep, it's me dahling! The Amazing Mr. Hat!" Cried Trucy's puppet.

Phoenix and Maya slumped forward sweating while Edgeworth held his head, feeling a headache coming on.

Trucy stuffed Mr. Hat away and rushed towards Edgeworth, trapping him in a hug. "Uncle Miles! I haven't seen you since New Year's."

Edgeworth smiled and returned the hug. "It's good to see you as well, Trucy."

Trucy finally pulled away and looked at Edgeworth. "I heard you say you needed someone to wear a camera. Can I do it? Please, Uncle Miles. I just wanna help Polly!"

Edgeworth chuckled to himself and knelt down to the girl's level. "I don't see why not." He handed the set to the girl who excitedly attached it to her costume. She then struck a pose, pretending her hand was a gun.

"Trucy Wright, international girl of mystery, reporting for duty."

Everyone got a good chuckle out of this and barely heard when the courtroom door once again burst open.

"Sorry I'm late, pal! I had to run to the precinct to- Mr. Edgeworth, sir! What are you doing here!?" Cried Gumshoe as he rushed into the lobby.

Edgeworth held his hands over his ears. "Must you be so loud, Detective? I look forward to your next salary review."

"Urp! S-sorry, sir…" Gumshoe apologized.

Edgeworth continued to glare sternly at the detective before finally losing his composure and chuckling.

"Detective, it's good to see you." He said as he extended a hand towards the scruffy man.

"It's good to see you too, sir!" Gumshoe exclaimed as he shook his former boss's hand.

Everyone chatted for a while longer before the bailiff stepped into the room.

"Defense, the trial will begin shortly. Please enter the courtroom."

Phoenix turned his attention to Edgeworth. "Will you be staying for the trial?"

"Of course. What sort of man would I be if I left now? However…" Edgeworth looked around the room. "Where is Maggey?"

The bailiff spoke up again. "Unfortunately, Mrs. Gumshoe was complaining of stomach problems again today. She'll be in the infirmary for the duration of the trial.

 _I was afraid of that._ Phoenix thought.

"The infirmary? Again?" Gumshoe asked.

"Do you wanna go be with her, detective?" Phoenix asked as he looked at the man.

Gumshoe thought this over for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, I think it'd be better if I was here, helping fight for her freedom, pal."

Phoenix nodded. "If that's your decision." He then hugged Trucy. "Be sure to catch everything on camera, ok sweetie?"

"You got it, Daddy!" With that, the young Magician headed for the gallery.

Phoenix turned toward the courtroom doors. "Alright, Maya, Gumshoe, let's do this!"

The three stepped toward the courtroom doors.

* * *

June 15  
9:55 AM  
Hickfield Clinic

Athena made her way down the hall to Apollo's room, holding a small book in her hands.

 _I really hope the boss's plan works._

She finally reached his room and knocked on the door.

"It's open." Said a voice from inside.

Athena took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside, she saw Apollo sitting up as he swallowed some water. She assumed he was taking his pain meds.

"Good morning, Apollo." She said smiling.

Apollo turned his attention to the girl. "Oh, good morning, Miss Cykes."

Athena sighed as she stepped closer to his bed. "I told you already, call me Athena."

"R-right. Sorry."

Athena continued to smile at him. "I have a surprise for you." She said.

"Hm?" Apollo questioned.

Athena pulled up a chair and took a seat close to him. She then opened up Widget's hologram screen.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Apollo asked, amazed by the technology.

Athena giggled as she gestured towards Widget. "My little AI friend, Widget. He's mostly for helping augment my hearing, but he also has a lot of the same functions as a regular desktop computer. Except he has a tendency to say what I'm thinking. Watch. Say hello, Widget!"

"Hello!" Chirped the little AI.

Apollo was amazed. "Wow! Now that's impressive."

Athena gave him a cute smile. "Now, onto your surprise." She said as she fumbled with some things on the hologram. Finally, she opened up a video player screen which read 'Signal Unavailable.'

"Hm, guess it hasn't started just yet."

"Uh, Athena, what exactly are you doing?" Apollo asked.

"Oh, well, the boss-" Athena cut herself off as the screen came to life and showed an image of Mr. Hat.

"Gah! It's that thing again!" Apollo cried, nearly falling off his bed.

On the screen, Mr. Hat began to talk.

"Hey there, Apollo! It's your good buddy Mr. Hat, coming to ya live from the courthouse."

The image then shifted and showed Trucy's smiling face. "Morning, Polly! If Athena hasn't already told you, Daddy asked Uncle Miles to help and got the people here to let us record the trial live for you." Trucy then shifted the camera to focus on Edgeworth, who sat next to her. "Say hello, Uncle Miles!"

Edgeworth smirked before giving a slight bow. "A good morning to you, Mr. Justice. And to you too, Miss Cykes. I would like to extend my apologies for your current amnesiac state. I certainly hope viewing this trial will help jog your memory."

"Oh!" Cried Trucy from off screen as she readjusted the camera. "It looks like the trial's about to start!"

* * *

June 15  
10:00 AM  
District Court, Courtroom #5

 **Court is now in session**  
 **All rise**

 **BANG** "Court is now in session for the trial of Maggey Gumshoe."

"The defense is ready, Your Honor."

Blackquill had his back turned. "The prosecution is as ready as it will ever be, your Baldness."

The judge nodded, acknowledging that both sides were ready. "Very well. Before we begin, Mr. Wright, I'd like to speak to you."

"Yes, Your Honor?" Phoenix asked.

"I understand that you made a certain request through the Chief Prosecutor. I was wondering if you could explain the situation to me."

Phoenix nodded. "Of course. I'm certain you remember my employee, Mr. Apollo Justice."

The judge nodded. "Indeed. My ears are ringing just hearing that name."

"Well, yesterday, he had… an unfortunate accident. And, as a result, he is now in the hospital with amnesia."

The judge flinched. "A-amnesia, you say?" he then went into deep thought. "Hmmm, I see, but what does this have to do with your request to live broadcast the trial to him."

"I believe if he views this trial, it may help jog his memory." _I know a few objections helped jog mine a long time ago._

The Judge nodded. "I can see why you would think that. Mr. Justice, if you're viewing this now, I wish you a speedy recovery."

Suddenly, Blackquill interjected. "As do I, Justice-dono."

Everyone was sent reeling from this. Blackquill glared at everyone in the courtroom. "I _do_ have a heart, you know. Now, shall we get on with this."

The Judge took a second to compose himself. "Indeed, it's time to move on with the proceedings. Yesterday, when we adjourned, we learned that the person Mr. Kudo saw had brown hair. I believed this to be enough to prove the defendant's innocence; however the witness and the prosecution pushed the possibility that the defendant was wearing a wig. Today, I would like the prosecution and the defense to present their further findings on this matter."

"Of course, Your Baldness. The prosecution has prepared a witness that will testify about the movements of the defendant before the murder."

 _I'm not sure who this witness will be, but I'll have to tear though their testimony until I can get to Broski._

* * *

June 15  
10:05 AM  
Hickfield Clinic

"Wow, even Simon is hoping for you to get better. That's out of character for him." Athena said as she watched the trial play out

"Who exactly is that guy? He's almost as scary looking as that puppet." Apollo asked.

Athena giggled. "Don't let him hear you say that. He'd run you through with his sword."

Apollo flinched. "A-and that's guy's my FRIEND?"

Athena giggled again. "Calm down. He wouldn't hurt you. At least not now. His name's Simon Blackquill. As you've probably guessed, he's a prosecutor. He was actually in prison until about 6 months ago when you, the boss, and I helped prove him innocent of murder."

Apollo had a finger to his forehead, a habit which Athena was happy to see he still had.

"So, he was accused of murder?"

Athena nodded. "Accused of killing my mother, actually." She tried to keep a blank face as she said this, but Widget showed her sadness.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I-I had no idea."

Athena shook her head. "No, it's fine, Apollo. It's just a difficult subject. My mother may be gone, but we caught the person who did it."

Apollo stayed silent for a moment before speaking again. "If you don't mind my asking, who actually did it?"

"I… Don't completely know how to answer that. I mean, we caught the guy, but as for who he is… The whole world pretty much only knows him as The Phantom."

Apollo thought this over for a moment, before he winced in pain and grabbed his head. "Ah!"

"Apollo!? Are you okay?"

Apollo slowly straightened himself up and looked at her. "Uh, y-yeah. I-I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

Apollo nodded. "Yeah. L-let's just get back to watching the trial."

Athena looked skeptical but turned back to the recording. "Well, if you're sure…"

Apollo too turned back to the screen, but his mind was elsewhere.

 _What was that? Was it… a memory? If it was… Why would I do that to my own girlfriend!?_

* * *

June 15  
10:08 AM  
District Court, Courtroom #5

"Witness, your name and occupation." Blackquill said.

All eyes were on the witness.

"My nome is Peppa Cinni. I own the ristorante, Peppa Cinni's!"

The Judge spoke up. "Miss Cinni, do you understand why you're here?"

"Oh, si. Signore Blackquill ask me to tell everyone about Maggey's shift before she arrested."

The Judge nodded. "Very well, then we would like your testimony."

"Si Signor presidente della corte."

 **Witness Testimony**

That night, it was slow night.

I remember Maggey only make 3 deliveries after 7 PM

I believe one was to your dipendente Signore, Wright.

Around 7:30, I ask Maggey to go into kitchen and help Mike with a pizza that she was to deliver.

I believe that was the one taken to Signore Justice.

But only a few minutes after I send her to la cucina, Mike kick her out!

The judge thought over the testimony. "Hmmm, nothing sounds out of the ordinary here."

"He's got a point, Nick. I'm not sure there's a contradiction there." Maya said.

"Then I'll just have to press until one shows up." Phoenix replied.

"Uh… Hey, pal?" Gumshoe interjected.

"Hm? What is it detective?" Phoenix asked.

"Uh, well, I wanna do what I can to help Maggey, so I was wondering…"

"?"

"C-can I take the reins here, pal!?"

"W-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" Maya and Phoenix cried in unison.

"I may not be a lawyer, but I've seen you and Mr. Edgeworth do this more times than I can count! Not to mention, I've done my fair share of interrogations. I think I know how to do this!"

"I-I… Well… I mean, i-if it's alright with the Judge." _First Maya and now Gumshoe? What happened to needing a badge to do this job!?_

"Excuse me, Your Honor?"

"Hm? What is it, Mr. Wright? The cross-examination has not yet begun."

Phoenix shook his head. "I know, Your Honor. However, I would like to make a request."

"A request? You seem to be making a lot of those for this trial, Mr. Wright. However, I will hear you out."

Phoenix nodded. "Thank you, Your Honor. I would like to request that my co-council, Mr. Dick Gumshoe, be allowed to perform the cross-examination." _Why I'm doing it, I have no idea._

"Mr… Gumshoe? But, he's a detective, is he not? Why would you make such an odd request?" The Judge asked.

"Indeed, Wright-dono. I fail to see your logic in allowing this dim-witted detective to cross-examine the witness."

Phoenix began to sweat. "Well… It's his wife on trial. He wants to try and help prove her innocence."

The Judge pondered this for a moment. "If this is what the defense wants, I will allow it. However, my stipulation remains the same. If Mr. Gumshoe proves incompetent, I will hand down a heavy penalty. Understood?"

"Y-yes, Your Honor." Phoenix then turned to face Gumshoe. "It's all yours, Gumshoe. Do your best."

"Aw yeah, pal! I'm raring to go! YEEEEEEEEEEAH!"

 _Alright, it's just me in a battle of wits against a pizza shop owner. This should be a cakewalk, pal!_

 **Cross-examination**

That night, it was slow night.

I remember Maggey only make 3 deliveries after 7 PM

 **Hold it, pal!**

All eyes turned to Gumshoe as Phoenix and Maya began to sweat. Gumshoe slammed his open palms on the bench.

"So, Maggey made three- OW!" The detective quickly withdrew his hands and began to shake them, trying to shake away the pain. "Gah! You ain't kiddin' pal!" He said looking at Maya. "These things have gotta be made of mahogany!"

The Judge banged his gavel. "Mr. Gumshoe, I would first like to clarify that the benches are not made of wood from the planet of Malchior 7. I would also like to ask that you compose yourself quickly and get to your point."

Gumshoe finally composed himself and placed his hands back on the desk. "S-sorry, pal."

"Gumshoe," Phoenix started. "Are you sure you've got this?"

"I-I'm fine, pal. Now… Miss, uh Cinni?"

"Si, Signore Gumshoe?"

"About the deliveries you mentioned. Could you go into a bit more detail?"

"Oh, si si. As I say, Signore Justice place order at 7:30. Maggey deliver it at around 7:50."

"What kind of pizza was it?"

 **Objection!**

"Your baldness, this line of questioning is pointless!"

The Judge nodded. "I must agree. I see no merit in what sort of pizza Mr. Justice, or any of the other customers ordered."

"W-wait, pal! I have a point here, I swear!"

"Hmmmm, very well. I will allow you to continue. But if you yield no results, the penalty hanging over your head will only grow more severe."

"Gumshoe," Phoenix said. "Are you sure you know what you're doing here?"

"Trust me, pal. I know where I'm going with this." He then turned his attention back to Peppa. "Uh, keep going, pal."

"Well, Signore Justice order extra-large pepperoni and sausage. At 8:45, we get order for large meat-lovers under name of Andrews. And as I'm sure you all aware, at 9:45, we get order for extra-large pepperoni, under name of Timms."

 _I knew something was fishy, pal!_ Gumshoe slammed his hands on the bench, much lighter this time. "Pal, I'd like that last part to be added to the uh, testimony."

The Judge nodded. "Very well. Miss Cinni?"

"Si, Signor presidente della corte."

We get order at 9:45 from victim for extra-large pepperoni.

 **Objection, pal!**

Gumshoe had his pointer finger extended, imitating Phoenix and Edgeworth. "Pal, what you just said contradicts the uh, evidence! This evidence, to be exact!" he cried, presenting the cheese pizza.

"Is that a pizza? Mr. Gumshoe, I must ask for you to save your lunch until after the trial!"

Gumshoe looked disheartened. "Uh, no, pal. This is my evidence. Miss Cinni says that the vic ordered an extra-large pepperoni pizza. But…" He said as he slammed his hands on the bench again. "This is the pizza found in the vic's apartment, and this is a plain ol' cheese pizza!"

"Way to go, detective!" Maya cried. "I can't believe I didn't notice that!"

Gumshoe began to chuckle to himself. "I'm a guy who knows his food, pal!"

"Hmmmm," the Judge pondered. "I see your point. But is it not possible the order was just messed up?"

This snapped Gumshoe back to reality. "Uh, what was that pal?"

"The order. Could it not have just been bungled by the chef?"

"Uh, well…" _I can't let this get away! There's no way the guy messed up the order just before a murder. Gotta think! Wait, that's it!_ "That's not possible, pal!"

 **Objection!**

Blackquill slammed his hands on the bench. "I'm certain you have some evidence to support this claim, Scuffed Shoes?"

"Of course I do, pal!"

"Very well, Mr. Gumshoe. Please present your evidence that the victim's order could not have been bungled."

 **Take that, pal!**

Gumshoe presented Mike Broski's profile.

"Hm, who is this young man?" The judge asked.

"His name's Mike Broski, pal. He's he pizza chef at the restaurant. And he also happens to be considered the best chef in the city!"

"I-in the city you say!?"

Gumshoe nodded. "Yeah. So I find it kinda hard to believe that he could mess up an order, especially on a slow night!"

The Judge flinched. "Why, I believe you're right!"

 **Objection!**

"Do not be so easily swayed, Your Baldness! Every person in this world makes mistakes."

 **Hold it, pal!**

"Then why we ask this kid ourselves?"

"Hm? What are you saying, Mr. Gumshoe?" The Judge asked.

"I'm saying" Gumshoe slammed his hands on the desk. "That the defense wants to cross-examinize Mike Broski!"

"Uh, Gumshoe, it's 'cross-examine." Phoenix corrected, sweating.

"Sh! I'm on a roll here, pal!"

"Hmmm, I understand the defense's line of thinking. However, it falls on the prosecution to call on witnesses. Prosecutor Blackquill, your thoughts?"

Blackquill tapped on his head as Taka perched himself on his shoulder. "The prosecution has no objections. Mr. Broski is in the lobby awaiting his turn to testify anyway."

The Judge nodded. "Very well. Then I would like to call a fifteen minute recess, during which time I ask that the prosecution prepare its witness."

"Yes, Your Baldness."

"Court is now in recess!" **BANG**

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Court Record**

 **Evidence**

 **Attorney's Badge:** Proof of my profession. No one would believe I was a Defense Attorney without it!

 **Feather Clip:** A clip that Maggey is always wearing in one way or another. Found at the crime scene covered in blood.

 **Notes on Timms:** Timms always answered the door wearing a nightgown. Also never paid Maggey for her pizzas.

 **Peppa Cinni's Work Uniform:** Gloves are required as a part of the pizzeria's uniform.

 **Autopsy Report:** Time of Death: Between 10:30 and 10:45 PM. Victim bled out from head wound. Stomach was found to be inflamed.

 **Cheese Pizza:** A plain cheese pizza from Peppa Cinni's. It went untouched by the Victim.

 **Muddy Footprints:** Right footprints found in the Hallway at Fenway Apartments. Lead to the victim's door before turning around.

 **Peppa Cinni's Schedule:** Monday-10:30 AM-10:30 PM Tuesday- Closed Wednesday- 10:00 AM-10:30 PM Thursday- 10:30 AM-11:00 PM Friday- 10:00 AM-11:00 PM Closed for the weekend!

 **Peppa Cinni's Menu:** A menu from the pizzeria. Advertises a thirty minutes or less deal on delivery orders.

 **Threatening Letter:** The envelope bears Maggey's fingerprints. Reads as such:

The final delivery will be made tonight. I will finally be rid of you. I expect the usual order.  
~M

Broski claims the letter was sent to him by the victim.

 **Icarus's Condition:** Icarus was paralyzed when he ate a pepperoni that had traces of a dangerous pepper in it.

 **Discarded Pizza Box:** A Pizza box found in the victim's apartment. Has a small square on the bottom where tape appears to have been ripped off and bears Maggey's fingerprints.

 **Kudo's Watch:** Kudo's watch was running twenty minutes slow on the night of the murder.

 **Gloves:** Gloves found in the trash in the kitchen of Peppa Cinni's.

 **Strange Pepper:** A red and green colored bell pepper. Unknown name. May be the pepper used to poison Apollo's pizza.

 **Profiles**

 **Maya Fey:** My former assistant and current girlfriend. Also the Master of the Kurain Channeling technique and a powerful Spirit Medium.

 **Athena Cykes:** One of my employees. Has incredibly powerful hearing that allows her to hear the emotions in a person's voice.

 **Apollo Justice:** One of my employees. Has incredible eyesight that, when coupled with his special bracelet, allows him to notice a person's tell when they're lying.

 **Vicky Timms:** The victim in this case. Murdered after ordering a pizza. She was apparently a picky health inspector who gave poor grades to local restaurants.

 **Maggey Gumshoe:** The defendant in this case. Accused of murdering Vicky Timms after delivering a pizza to her. Hailed as the "Goddes of Misfortune."

 **Dick Gumshoe:** Maggey's husband and a detective at the precinct. A bit absent-minded, but reliable when push comes to shove.

 **Simon Blackquill:** The Twisted Samurai and the prosecutor for this case. He is never without his faithful feathered companion, Taka, or his trusty katana in court.

 **Ema Skye:** A homicide detective who uses science to conduct her investigations. I once helped her when her sister was accused of murder.

 **Victor Kudo:** A perverted old man that I've had the displeasure of cross-examining in court before. Very irritable and prone to throwing bird seeds at those who annoy him.

 **Peppa Cinni:** Owner of the restaurant of the same name. Kind, but also quick to anger.

 **Mike Broski:** Peppa Cinni's one and only pizza chef. Considered the best in the city. His favorite word seems to be 'bro.'


	13. Chapter 13: Trial, Day 2 Part 2

**Author's note: I LIIIIIVE! No, but seriously, this has been one ROUGH week. Mandatory twelve hour shifts at work have kept me from eing able to work on this story, but I sat down today with some snacks and a Monster and voila! Chapter 13 is finished! Honestly, I think this may very well be one of the funniest chapters to date. And hopefully it only gets better!**

 **By the way, along with your usually feedback, I'd love it if you guys would tell me any bro puns you think I missed out on. If I end up using them in the chapters to come, I'll be sure to credit whoever I took it from! As always, I love hearing feedback. Always brightens up my day!**

 **Also, for anyone keeping up with the Cave of Two Lawyers, I'll be getting started on the next chapter tomorrow. For right now, though, I just picked up Asura's Wrath and I need to see what all the hubbub's about!**

 **For now, you guys enjoy chapter 13!**

* * *

June 15  
11:13 AM  
Hickfield Clinic

"Um, Athena, does our boss USUALLY let his friends do his job for him?" Apollo asked.

"Uh, no. I-I think that's a recent thing. Yesterday, he had his girlfriend cross-examine an old pervert."

Apollo sighed. "Any other oddities I should know about my boss?"

"Uh…. Well, he did once defend an orca in court."

Apollo's horns drooped forward. "You're kidding, right?"

Athena shook her head. "Nope. Heck, I watched him cross-examine a robot once. And according to him, he's also cross-examined no less than two parrots in his career."

Apollo slumped forward. "Suddenly running the register at a McDonald's doesn't sound so bad."

"Oh, hush." Athena scolded. "You've had a few oddball clients yourself. Like the professional wrestler who spent most of his trial pretending to be possessed by a Yokai."

"A-a Yokai!? What kind of law firm is this guy running?"

Athena giggled as she stood from her seat. "One that's never dull. I'll be back in a sec, Apollo. Gotta run to the little girl's room." With that, she headed to the bathroom connected to the room, leaving Apollo with his thoughts. He closed his eyes and remembered what he'd heard earlier after Athena mentioned The Phantom.

 _Surely I'd never do something like that. But, the voice came through so clearly. And it sounded just like mine. I couldn't have said that! Why… Why would I ever say…_

 _I indict Athena Cykes for the murder of Clay Terran!_

* * *

June 15  
11:17 AM  
District Court Defendant's Lobby #2

"What'd ya think, pal? I did a pretty good job in there, huh!?" Gumshoe cried, chuckling.

"You were awesome, Gumshoe! Look out, world, here comes Dick Gumshoe: Ace Attorney!" Maya replied.

Phoenix chuckled and smiled at the detective. "I can see it now. The Gumshoe Law Offices."

Gumshoe continued to chuckle. "Nah, I don't think I'm ready to trade in my badge for one like yours, pal."

All three laughed at this. While they were laughing, they failed to notice Edgeworth entering the lobby.

"I fail to see why you're all celebrating so soon."

They all turned to face the red clad Chief Prosecutor.

"Detective, I must say I'm impressed. That was perhaps the greatest show of critical thinking I've ever seen from you." He then turned his gaze to Phoenix. "Wright, you, on the other hand… I don't believe I've ever seen you do something so reckless in a court of law. And that's saying something."

Phoenix slumped and began to sweat. _Only Edgeworth can complement one person for something and then insult another person for the same thing._

"Aw, gee, thanks Mr. Edgeworth!" Gumshoe cried, scratching the back of his head.

Edgeworth smirked. "Think nothing of it, Detective. I was quite impressed with how you managed to pull this Broski character onto the stand so quickly. From what Wright has told me, he may very well be the true culprit."

Phoenix finally spoke up. "That's what I believe. If my theory's right, he had the best chance to do this."

At this point, the courthouse door opened and Ema Skye stepped inside.

"Oh, Ema! I'm gla- ow!" Phoenix cried as a Snackoo was launched at his forehead.

Ema strode up to the group, smiling. "Good morning, Mr. Wright."

"Hello, Ms. Skye. It's been some time." Edgeworth said.

Ema shifted her gaze to the man. "Mr. Edgeworth!" She cried before she threw arms around the man, who turned redder than his suit.

 _If Franziska were to see me being hugged by so many women today, I'd be in for the whipping of a lifetime._

Ema finally released him. "It's been way too long, Mr. Edgeworth! How are you?"

Edgeworth adjusted his glasses. "I've been well, Ms. Skye. And I trust you have been as well."

Ema fiddled with the glasses on her head. "Sure have!"

Phoenix interjected. "Hey, how come I get a Snackoo to the head, and he gets a hug?" He was immediately met with another Snackoo and Maya's elbow to his ribcage. "Ow!"

"Oh right, I nearly forgot." Ema said, fishing into her bag. She finally pulled out a plastic baggy that held the strange pepper and a piece of paper. "I found everything I could on that pepper, just like Detective Gumshoe asked."

Phoenix took the items from her and read over the document. It read as such:

Name: Borginian Bell Pepper

Regarded as a highly sought-after and rare ingredient, the Borginian bell pepper grows only of its namesake country of Borginia. However, due to the dangerous nature of the seeds inside the pepper, which can cause temporary paralysis when ingested, the export of the pepper is forbidden and any person found smuggling the pepper out of Borginia faces the penalty of death. Ingesting a large amount of the pepper all at once has also been known to cause severe inflammation of the stomach.

"The fact that you're holding that pepper in your hands means that Broski guy is definitely guilty of buying smuggled goods." Ema explained.

"Wow," Phoenix said. "I never expected this kind of information. You did awesome, Ema!"

"Well," Ema said, smiling as she fiddled with her glasses. "I _DO_ owe you, Mr. Wright. The least I can do is expose a smuggler for you."

 **Strange Pepper updated to Borginian Bell Pepper**

"This may very well be our ace in the hole. Remind me to buy you jumbo bag of Snackoos later, Ema."

Ema smiled. "You had me at jumbo bag."

Finally, the courtroom door opened and the bailiff stepped in. "Defense, the trial will reconvene shortly. Please make your way back to the courtroom."

"Guess that's our cue. Thanks a lot, Ema." He then turned to Edgeworth. "By the way, Edgeworth, where's Trucy?"

Edgeworth looked flustered. "Er, well… Look, Wright, I love your daughter as if she were my own, however, I can only sit through so much of 'Mr. Hat's Live Courtroom Commentary' before I snap. I had to slip away from her for a moment."

Phoenix chuckled at this. "I get it, Edgeworth. Mr. Hat definitely took some getting used to." He then looked at Maya and Gumshoe. "Well, are we ready to face the A-brominable Snowman?"

Maya beamed. "Oh yeah! It's been way too long since I've seen you really tear into someone on the stand."

Gumshoe chuckled. "I got no idea what you just said, pal, but if it means getting' my wife back, I'm up for anything!"

Phoenix smirked as the three headed back to the courtroom.

* * *

June 15  
11:28 PM  
Hickfield Clinic

Apollo watched silently as Athena fiddled with different things on Widget's hologram screen. He couldn't help but admire her beauty. And wonder how she could possibly be with someone like him. He'd had a chance to look at himself in a mirror before she'd arrived. He thought he looked incredibly strange with the horns on his head, which were apparently his trademark hairstyle. He'd also taken note of the interesting bracelet on his wrist, which he couldn't quite figure out how to remove. Not to mention, he couldn't figure out how any woman would date a man with a forehead as shiny as his.

But most of all, he wondered how Athena could date someone who would say something like…

 _I indict Athena Cykes for the murder of Clay Terran!_

Apollo shook his head as the words went through it again.

 _Athena's such a nice person! There's no way she would murder someone! And… Who the hell is Clay Terran? Gah, I need answers!_

"Hey, Athena?" He spoke up.

"Hm?" Athena questioned as she looked over at him, smiling. "Something the matter, Apollo?"

"Uh, well… I-I was wondering if you could answer a question for me."

"Of course! I'll help you understand anything that's confusing you." She said, still smiling her sweet smile.

"Well, I just wanted to know… Who's-" Apollo cut himself off as the broadcast started up again. And again, Mr. Hat took center stage, frightening Apollo. "Ah! Dammit, she really loves that thing, huh!?"

Athena giggled. "She sure does." She then turned her attention back to the trial. "Things are about to get interesting here."

* * *

June 15  
11:32 AM  
District Court, Courtroom #5

 **Bang** "Court will now reconvene. Prosecutor Blackquill, is your witness ready?"

Blackquill tapped on his head and smirked. "Indeed, your Baldness. The prosecution calls its witness now."

Mike Broski finally took the stand.

"Witness, your name and occupation, if you would." Blackquill said, wasting no time.

Broski pulled out a pizza box and began to spin it on his finger. "Man, do I really gotta say? Pretty sure everyone knows who I am."

"Your name and occupation." Blackquill repeated, obviously getting very annoyed.

"Seriously, bro, don't take a genius to figure it- OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Broski cried as Taka began to claw at him.

"NAME. OCUUPATION. NOW." Blackquill growled.

Maya looked at Phoenix. "I'd almost feel bad for the guy if he wasn't a murderer."

"Alright, alright, chill, Brotaku." Mike said, earning another annoyed growl from Blackquill. "Name's Mike Broski, pizza chef extraordinaire!" He exclaimed opening the pizza box and slicing it quickly into several perfect slices. "Anyone want a fresh slice?"

As if in response, Taka screeched and swooped down, snatching a piece up and taking it with him, back to the prosecution's bench. He pecked at it hungrily in front of Blackquill.

"Prosecutor Blackquill! I must ask that you control-" The Judge cut himself off as he noticed Blackquill giving him a death glare. "Er, I-I mean, moving on…"

"I feel bad for that guy, sometimes, pal." Gumshoe said.

"Mr. Broski-"

"Ah, please, call me Mike, Your Bruh-nor." Mike interrupted.

The Judge jumped. "I-I'm sorry, your… Bra-nerd?"

"Nah, Bro. Your Bruh-nor! You know, cause like, it's usually 'Your Honor' but like, you seem like we could be bros! Maybe play some CoD over a nice hot pie!" Broski explained, smiling as he continued to spin his pizza box.

The Judge seemed to be malfunctioning as he took this information in. "Prosecutor Blackquill, is this man foreign? I'm afraid I haven't the foggiest idea of what he's saying.

 _But the Italian woman that was just here was no problem at all!?_ Phoenix thought to himself, sweating.

"Negative, your Baldness. As best I can tell, this man seems to refer most everyone with nicknames that all incorporate the word 'bro.'" He then shot a glare at Broski. "It is quite the annoying habit."

Broski continued to smile. "Yep! The Brosecution is spot on there! Cause everybody's like my bro, y'know?!"

The Judge shook his head. "I can't say I care for your habit, but we need your testimony, so we will have to make do. Mr. Wright."

"! Yes, Your Honor?"

"I leave you with the task of being Mr. Broski's translator. Understood?" The Judge said.

"Oh, uh, o-okay. Understood, Your Honor." _Why me!? I'm just as lost as you are!_

The Judge nodded. "Very good. Now, Mr. Broski, we would like your testimony. Please tell us about Miss Vicky Timms' order on the night of the murder."

"Whatever you say, your Bruh-nor!" Mike then opened his box and sliced another pizza, then pointed his pizza cutter straight forward. "One piping hot testimony, with extra truth, coming right up!"

 **Witness Testimony**

Alright, man. I ain't proud to admit it, but I messed up Timms' order.

Shoulda known, y'know? Who orders a cheese pizza?

Not to mention, Timms' was a regular. I should know her order by heart!

Extra-large with extra pepperoni.

"Hmmm, this seems to be a very cut and dry testimony. Mr. Wright, are you certain this requires a cross-examination?"

 _He has a point. But I can't afford to let Broski get away!_

Phoenix slammed his hands on the bench. "Of course it requires one! And I'm just the person to do it!"

"Very well, then you may begin, Mr. Wright."

* * *

June 15  
11:39 AM  
Hickfield Clinic

"Ah!" Apollo cried, holding his wrist.

"Apollo? What's wrong!?" Athena asked worriedly.

Apollo shook his head. "I-I'm okay. That was just… weird."

"What was?"

"It… It felt like my bracelet just… squeezed my wrist." Apollo explained, looking at the piece of metal on his wrist.

Athena's eyes went wide. "Apollo! That's your power!"

Apollo gave her an odd look. "My… power? Are you about to tell me I can control metal with my mind?"

Athena shook her head. "No. Maybe… power, isn't the right word. Ability might be better. Either way, I don't understand it myself, but you have an amazing ability to perceive when someone is lying."

"Perceive… when they're lying?" Apollo asked, giving her a quizzical look.

Athena nodded. "Yes. You're able to focus your sight and find their tell. A lot of people have nervous tics when they lie. You're the only person I know who can figure out when almost anyone is lying."

"Uh… huh. And what does this have to do with it?" Apollo asked pointing to the bracelet on his wrist, which he couldn't lift up due to the sling still on his arm.

"See, that's what I don't understand myself. It just… reacts. It tightens on your wrist when you notice these things."

Apollo was trying hard to process all of this. _This sounds like something out of a comic book but… For some reason, I don't think she's lying._

"You realize how crazy this sounds, right?" Apollo asked the girl.

"I know, I know. Look, just trust me." She then pulled out her phone and sent a text message to someone. "Either way, we need to let the boss know what's happening."

Apollo continued to look at her strangely when he noticed the camera view shift on Widget's screen. On screen, Trucy pulled out her cell phone and read a text message. She then responded vocally. "Really!? Polly noticed something? I'll try to tell Daddy! Polly, you have to find his tell!"

"Uh, you guys are kinda putting the pressure on me." Apollo said.

Athena smiled. "Please, this is nothing. I can't wait for you to remember everything so you know how normal this really is.

* * *

June 15  
11:42 AM  
District Court, Courtroom #5

 **Cross-examination**

Alright, man. I ain't proud to admit it, but I messed up Timms' order.

 **Hold it!**

"When you say you messed it up, how exactly did that happen? And what was your mistake."

"Whoa, chill, Master Broshi, I was getting' to all that!" Broski said.

Phoenix slumped forward. "R-right. Please continue."

Shoulda known, y'know? Plain old cheese pizza? How boring can ya get?!

 **Hold it!**

"I, uh, I actually like a cheese pizza once in a whi-OWWWWWWW!" Phoenix cried as Taka attacked him.

"We don't care about your boring preference, Wright-dono." Blackquill said, standing in his battle stance. He then whistled for Taka who landed back on his shoulder. "Please continue, witness."

"Whatever you say, Brotaku."

Not to mention, Timms' was a regular. I should know her order by heart!

 **Hold it!**

"If that's the case, why didn't you!?" Phoenix cried.

 **Objection!**

Blackquill slammed his fists on the bench. "I could perhaps ask you the same question, Wright-dono. You have been a lawyer for some time, and yet ask pointless questions still! Why is that!?"

The Judge nodded. "I must agree, Mr. Wright. I see no merit in asking the witness why he was forgetful. Please continue, Mr. Broski."

"Yes, Your Bruh-nor."

Extra-large with extra pepperoni.

 **Hold it!**

"…" _Damn it, I can't even think of a question for that._ "Ah!" Phoenix cried as Taka once again attacked him.

"Wright-dono! This cross-examination is pointless! Know when to be silent!"

 **Bang** "Mr. Wright, I must agree with the Prosecution. If you have nothing worthwhile to say, then I have no choice but to end this cross-examination."

 _No! I can't let Broski get away! There has to be something. Anything! Huh?_ Phoenix thought as something hit the back of his head. He looked down at his feet to see a wadded up piece of paper. He bent down, picked it up, and unfolded it.

 _Daddy,_

 _Athena told me that Polly's bracelet reacted to this guy's testimony! You have to get him to say his testimony again! I'll let you know what he finds. Don't give up!_

 _Love, Trucy_

"Now," The Judge said, pulling Phoenix back to reality. "I would like to bring the cross-examination of Mr. Mike Broski to a close." He then raised his gavel to make his decision final…

 **Objection!**

All eyes darted around the courtroom before landing on Phoenix, who had his pointer finger extended.

"Not yet, your Honor! The defense isn't ready to end this cross-examination!"

 **Silence!**

"Wright-dono! You have pressed this witness enough! You have no worthwhile objections!"

"I have something now, Prosecutor Blackquill! Please, Your Honor, I ask that Mr. Broski repeat his testimony!"

The Judge seemed deep in thought before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Wright. You have not shown that anything is wrong with the witness's testimony. Therefore, I see no reason to continue this."

 _No! I can't let this chance get away!_

"I know end the-"

 **Brold it!**

Everyone in the courtroom turned their gaze to Mike Broski. "Your Bruh-nor, if Brony Hawk over there wants to bro-down with me, I'll happily bro-blige!"

Maya turned to Phoenix, looking exasperate. "Nick, if I have to hear any more of this guy's brocabulary, I'm gonna scream."

"I know what you mean, Maya. But we're gonna have to tough it out." Phoenix replied.

"Are you certain, Mr. Broski? I personally see no merit in continuing."

"Of course I'm certain, Your Bruh-nor."

The Judge nodded. "Very well, if you would, please repeat your testimony."

 _This is my last chance. I'm counting on you, Apollo…_

* * *

June 15  
11:53 AM  
Hickfield Clinic

"Ok, Apollo. I'm recording this part now, so we can watch it as many times as we need to." Athena explained. "You just have to listen carefully to what he says and when your bracelet reacts… Well, I'll explain when that happens."

"A-alright." Apollo said nervously. _She really seems to believe in me here. I… I don't wanna let her down but… Can I really do this?_

Athena placed a hand on Apollo's shoulder. "You can do this." She then smiled sweetly at him.

Apollo looked at her for a moment before smiling back. _I can do this. Get ready, Broseidon, Lord of the Brocean, here comes Justice! …Where did that come from?_

 **Cross-examination**

Alright, man. I ain't proud to admit it, but I messed up Timms' order.

 **Badump** _There it is!_ "Athena, the first thing he says, about messing up the order. My bracelet… reacted."

"Alright!" Athena cried, punching her fist into her palm. "Okay Apollo, this next part is up to you. I'll replay it as many times as you need me to, but you need to focus your eyesight. Look over his entire body. Look for anything that seems out of the ordinary. His tell." She then looked at him again. "I believe you, Apollo."

Apollo smiled back. "I'll do my best." He then turned back to the recording an took a deep breath before attempting to focus. To his great surprise, his vision practically zoomed in on Broski. He could see everything. The rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Every eyelash as he blinked. _This is… surreal. Now, I gotta find his… tell._ He looked all over Broski's body while listening to his testimony. Athena rewound the footage two or three times before something finally caught his eye.

Messed up Timms' order.

 _Wait a second… When he says that he…_

June 15  
12:03 PM  
District Court, Courtroom #5

 **Gotcha!**

Phoenix extended his pointer finger. _You did it, Apollo. Hopefully you can forgive me for stealing your glory here._ "Mr. Broski, I just noticed something interesting."

"Oh, and what would that be, Double bro-seven?" Broski asked, absent-mindedly spinning his pizza box.

Phoenix smirked. "Whenever you talk about messing up the victim's order, you display an… odd behavior. The pizza box you like to spin so much starts to wobble. As if your finger can't quite hold it up."

"A-and? W-what's that supposed to mean?" Broski asked, sounding nervous.

Phoenix smirked again. "I'll tell you what it means. It means your subconsciously weakening when you talk about that subject. Weakening so much that that pizza box is almost too much." He slammed his hands on the bench. "Admit it, you're lying when you say you messed up the order."

"N-no way broooooooooo!" Broski cried, tossing his beloved pizza box in the air. It apparently opened in the air and emptied its contents onto his head.

The gallery began to chatter loudly. The Judge banged his gavel several times. "Order! Order! Mr. Broski! Is this true!? Have you lied to this court?"

"Uh, n-no, your Honor." Broski stammered out.

"Hm, that's odd. I believe that's the first time you've called him 'Your Honor.' You're not nervous are you, Mr. Broski?" Phoenix asked, smirking.

Broski finally snapped and tossed his pizza box at Phoenix, who ended up with a piping hot pizza on his face.

"Heh, so it's turning into real bro-down, is it, Hulk Brogan? Well, that's just fine." Broski said, obviously agitated. "If it's a bro-down you want…" He then bent own and began to tear apart a bunch of pizza boxes that he'd apparently brought with him. From the torn apart cardboard, he created a helmet, a sword, and a shield. "Then it's a bro-down you're gonna get!" He cried, pointing his cardboard sword at Phoenix!

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Court Record**

 **Evidence**

 **Attorney's Badge:** Proof of my profession. No one would believe I was a Defense Attorney without it!

 **Feather Clip:** A clip that Maggey is always wearing in one way or another. Found at the crime scene covered in blood.

 **Notes on Timms:** Timms always answered the door wearing a nightgown. Also never paid Maggey for her pizzas.

 **Peppa Cinni's Work Uniform:** Gloves are required as a part of the pizzeria's uniform.

 **Autopsy Report:** Time of Death: Between 10:30 and 10:45 PM. Victim bled out from head wound. Stomach was found to be inflamed.

 **Cheese Pizza:** A plain cheese pizza from Peppa Cinni's. It went untouched by the Victim.

 **Muddy Footprints:** Right footprints found in the Hallway at Fenway Apartments. Lead to the victim's door before turning around.

 **Peppa Cinni's Schedule:** Monday-10:30 AM-10:30 PM Tuesday- Closed Wednesday- 10:00 AM-10:30 PM Thursday- 10:30 AM-11:00 PM Friday- 10:00 AM-11:00 PM Closed for the weekend!

 **Peppa Cinni's Menu:** A menu from the pizzeria. Advertises a thirty minutes or less deal on delivery orders.

 **Threatening Letter:** The envelope bears Maggey's fingerprints. Reads as such:

The final delivery will be made tonight. I will finally be rid of you. I expect the usual order.  
~M

Broski claims the letter was sent to him by the victim.

 **Icarus's Condition:** Icarus was paralyzed when he ate a pepperoni that had traces of a dangerous pepper in it.

 **Discarded Pizza Box:** A Pizza box found in the victim's apartment. Has a small square on the bottom where tape appears to have been ripped off and bears Maggey's fingerprints.

 **Kudo's Watch:** Kudo's watch was running twenty minutes slow on the night of the murder.

 **Gloves:** Gloves found in the trash in the kitchen of Peppa Cinni's.

 **Borginian Bell Pepper:** A pepper native to the country of Borginia. The seeds inside are highly dangerous and can cause paralysis when ingested. It's export is forbidden and smuggling it is punishable by death. Also can cause severe inflammation of the stomach when a large qauntity is consumed at once.

 **Profiles**

 **Maya Fey:** My former assistant and current girlfriend. Also the Master of the Kurain Channeling technique and a powerful Spirit Medium.

 **Athena Cykes:** One of my employees. Has incredibly powerful hearing that allows her to hear the emotions in a person's voice.

 **Apollo Justice:** One of my employees. Has incredible eyesight that, when coupled with his special bracelet, allows him to notice a person's tell when they're lying.

 **Vicky Timms:** The victim in this case. Murdered after ordering a pizza. She was apparently a picky health inspector who gave poor grades to local restaurants.

 **Maggey Gumshoe:** The defendant in this case. Accused of murdering Vicky Timms after delivering a pizza to her. Hailed as the "Goddes of Misfortune."

 **Dick Gumshoe:** Maggey's husband and a detective at the precinct. A bit absent-minded, but reliable when push comes to shove.

 **Simon Blackquill:** The Twisted Samurai and the prosecutor for this case. He is never without his faithful feathered companion, Taka, or his trusty katana in court.

 **Ema Skye:** A homicide detective who uses science to conduct her investigations. I once helped her when her sister was accused of murder.

 **Victor Kudo:** A perverted old man that I've had the displeasure of cross-examining in court before. Very irritable and prone to throwing bird seeds at those who annoy him.

 **Peppa Cinni:** Owner of the restaurant of the same name. Kind, but also quick to anger.

 **Mike Broski:** Peppa Cinni's one and only pizza chef. Considered the best in the city. His favorite word seems to be 'bro.'


	14. Chapter 14: Trial, Day 2 Part 3

**Author's note: Alright guys, I'll tell you right now, this may very well be the penultimate chapter. It has been a blast writing this story. Trying to match the character's personalities Trying to keep things interesting enough so the story doesn't get stale. Trying to come up with interesting dialogue. And of course, trying to come up with bro puns for Broski.**

 **I definitely feel like I managed to get the tension across in this one. I would have liked to work Apollo and Athena into this chapter more, but the story's not about them. Right now, it's about one guy trying to save his wife. Apollo and Athena will definitly be back more next chapter, but for now, I need to make sure we don't forget about Gumshoe.**

 **Also, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying Broski's brocabulary. It almost saddening how much time I've wasted just trying to come up with dialogue for him.**

 **Now that that's all out of the way, let's get chapter 14 underway!**

* * *

June 15  
12:12 PM  
District Court, Courtroom #5

 **Bang bang bang** "Order, order!" Cried the Judge as the people in the gallery chattered loudly. "Mr. Broski! Are you saying that you DID lie to this court?"

"Yeah," Broski said, shouldering his trusty cardboard sword. "Sorry bout that, Your Bruh-nor. Thought things'd get a bit complicated if I told the truth."

"So you're saying that the pizza you made WAS an extra-large with extra pepperoni?" Phoenix asked.

"Ding ding! Glad ya been payin' attention, Tony Bromoe. Yeah, I made the right pizza. Just like I always do."

Phoenix began to sweat. _I didn't even get that reference._ He then straightened himself up. "If that's the case, then why did we find a cheese pizza in the victim's apartment?"

"Heh, ain't that obvious? Maggey musta delivered the wrong pie! She's such a klutz, it happens all the time."

 **Hold it, pal!**

All eyes turned to Gumshoe, who had his hands on the bench. "You can't just stand there and badmouth my wife!"

"Detective, calm down! " Phoenix said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I get that you're angry, but outbursts like that won't get us anywhere."

Gumshoe growled. "Sorry, pal… Ya gotta take this guy down!"

Phoenix nodded. "I will"

"Heh. Badmouth? As if, Sherlock Brolmes! You're her husband! You gotta know better than anybody what a klutz she is!" Broski said, removing his helmet and spinning it on his finger.

"Mr. Broski, I must side with the defense. Your purpose here is not to attack the defendant. It is to give us testimony."

"Heh, sorry, you Bruh-nor. But I'd like to ask the bros at the defense's bench a question."

Maya looked at Phoenix. "Please tell me he didn't just call me a bro."

Phoenix ignored her for the time being. "What is it, Mr. Broski?"

"Whether I messed up the order or not, does it really matter?"

"? I'm… not sure I understand."

"Pfft, it ain't hard, Bromeo. What I'm sayin' is… What difference does it make? Now, in my humble bropinion, pizza is indeed one of life's greatest joys. But what does what kind of pizza Timms ordered have to do with her gettin' snuffed?"

"I must agree, Mr. Wright." The Judge said. "The victim's order seems to bear little relevance to this case. Unless you can present evidence to the contrary, I'm afraid I must end this topic of discussion."

"Heh, he's got nothin' Your Bruh-nor. He's just stallin' for time, hopin' he can think of somethin'"

 _This is it. This is the chance I've been waiting for._ Phoenix slammed his hands on the bench. "The defense would like to present its evidence, Your Br- er, Your Honor." _Oh God, it's spreading!_

Maya looked at him. "Nick, if you start talking like that, I swear I'm leaving you."

"Very well, Mr. Wright. Please present your evidence. Why is the pizza the victim ordered relevant to this case?"

 **Take that!**

Phoenix presented the notes on Icarus's condition.

The Judge looked over the file. "Oh, what a cute dog! I happen to have a golden retriever myself. He plays quite well with my grandchildren."

Phoenix sweated. "N-no, you're honor. It's not the dog that's important. Allow me to explain." He tapped at the file in his hand. "My employee, Mr. Justice, had to rush his beloved dog, Icarus to the vet the other day. This file talks about what happened to that dog. Here, it says that 'Icarus was paralyzed after ingesting a dangerous pepper.'"

The Judge went into thought. "Hmm, that is very interesting. I've never heard of a pepper that can cause paralysis. But what does this have to do with the case?"

"It's got nothin' to do with the case, Your Bruh-nor!" Broski cried, although, he seemed to be cowering behind his shield.

"I was actually just about to get to that." Phoenix said, smirking. "You see, Your Honor, the remains of that pepper were found in Icarus's stomach… Mixed with a slice of pepperoni."

"P-pepperoni, you say? Hmmm, if I recall correctly, the day before this dog was taken to the vet, didn't Mr. Justice place an order at Peppa Cinni's?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, Your Honor. According to Mr. Justice, he fed a slice of pepperoni to his dog." He then slammed his hands on the bench. "And that pepperoni had been poisoned with a pepper that nearly killed this poor dog!"

"LET IT BROOOOO! LET IT BROOOOO!" Broski cried as his shield crumbled and wind sent his equipment flying. He quickly reconstructed a new set.

The Judge banged his gavel. "Mr. Broski! Why are you singing the hit song 'Let it Bro' from the beloved Bisney classic Brozen?"

"Uh, s-sorry, your Bruh-nor. S-sometimes I just like to break into song." Broski explained.

The Judge shook his head. "Mr. Broski, this poisoned pepperoni definitely makes you seem suspicious. I believe we're going to need testimony about this."

 _And now we've got him right where we want him._

 **Silence!**

All eyes in the courtroom darted around before finally landing on Blackquill.

 _Ack! I forgot he was even here! What's he gonna do now?_

"M-Mr. Blackquill? Do you have an objection to something?" The Judge asked.

Blackquill closed his eyes. "Indeed I do, Your Baldness. Testimony regarding the poisoning of Justice-dono's dog will not be necessary."

"W-why do you say that?" The Judge stammered out.

"It's very simple, your Baldness." Blackquill slammed his arm on the bench. "It has absolutely nothing to do with this murder!"

The gallery chattered loudly as the Judge tried to restore order to his courtroom. "Order! Order!" Prosecutor Blackquill! How can you be so certain it has no bearing?"

The Twisted Samurai tapped his head. "It's quite simple, Your Baldness. Take a look at the autopsy report. Tell me, does it say anything about a pepper or any paralysis?"

"Hmmm, now that you mention it, there is nothing of the sort. I believe you may be right."

"Of course the Brosecutor's right, your Bruh-nor! I got no idea how that guy's dog got poisoned with one of my pies, but it's got nothin' to do with Timms!"

 **Objection!**

All eyes turned to Phoenix. "Your Honor, I have reason to believe differently on this matter."

Maya looked at him admirably. "Go get him, Nick!"

"You do? And I'm certain you have evidence to support this." The Judge said.

Phoenix nodded. "Of course I do, Your Honor."

"Hmph, this is a farce, Your Baldness." Blackquill grunted. "The defense is merely pulling one of its all too famous bluffs."

Phoenix smirked at the Prosecutor. "Believe me, Prosecutor Blackquill, this is no bluff."

"Very well, Wright-dono. Then show me your blade! Present evidence that shows a link between Justice-dono's dog and the victim!"

 _Finally, it's time to bring the truth of this case to light!_

"You can do it, Nick!" Maya cried.

"Take this pizza boy down, pal!" Gumshoe added.

Phoenix smirked and thrust his arm forward.

 **Take that!**

* * *

June 15  
12:20 PM  
Hickfield Clinic

"Wait, they're talking about me, right?" Apollo asked. "I have a dog?"

"Yep!" Athena replied. "He's a really loveable little guy too. His name's Icarus."

"Icarus?" Apollo put his finger to his forehead. "That just sounds lazy."

"Lazy? How do you figure?" Athena asked quizzically.

"Well, I mean… My name's Apollo. Like, the Greek God of the sun. And my dog's name is Icarus. Like, the guy that flew too close to the sun. It just sounds like a really lazy joke."

"Huh, I never thought about that." Athena said, thinking this over. "Guess it's kinda weird dating me, when ya think about. I mean, Apollo and Athena. We've both got Gods' names."

"Weren't those two siblings?" Apollo asked.

"Ew, don't say that." Athena said shivering. "Don't make this weird, Apollo."

Apollo chuckled and smiled at the girl. "Sorry, I was just poking fun at you."

Athena smiled and kissed the man's cheek. "It's fine."

Apollo blushed and touched his cheek where he'd been kissed. Athena giggled at him.

"Guess you're still not used to that, huh?" She asked.

Apollo shook his head. "Uh-uh." Was all he could choke out. He was at a loss for words, not because of his embarrassment. But rather, because of his guilt.

 _If what I keep hearing really happened, I don't deserve to be with her. What kind of guy accuses his own girlfriend of murder!?_

* * *

June 15  
12:26 PM  
District Court, Courtroom #5

Phoenix presented the Borginian bell pepper. "Your Honor, please take a look at this."

"Hm, is this… A pepper?" the Judge asked.

Phoenix nodded. "Not just any pepper your honor. What you're looking at is a Borginian bell pepper."

"Borginian you say?" The Judge asked. "Hmmm, they are quite famous for their many rare exports. But what does this have to do with the case?"

"It's very simple, when you look at the notes about this pepper, Your Honor." Phoenix said.

"Get to your point, Wright-dono." Blackquill said, becoming agitated.

Phoenix tapped at the paper in his hand. "You'll see here several interesting things about this pepper. However, I would like to draw the court's attention to the last thing it says on this file."

"Hmmm, 'Ingesting a large amount of the pepper all at once has also been known to cause severe inflammation of the stomach.'"

"Exactly. Now, if you would recall the autopsy report, I believe it said something of particular interest. Something along the lines of…"

"'The victim's stomach was found to be inflamed.' Is that what you're driving at, Wright-dono?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes."

"Who's driving at what now? And who's car are we in!?" The Judge asked.

"Think about it, Your Honor. The victim's stomach was inflamed. And this pepper can cause severe inflammation." Phoenix slammed his hands on the bench. "I believe it highly likely that the victim's inflamed stomach was caused by ingesting this pepper!"

"Oh! So THAT'S what you were driving at!"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, Your honor. I believe it likely that Mr. Broski poisoned the pepperoni of the victim's pizza, thus opening up an opportunity to kill her!"

"Hmmm, interesting, Mr. Wright. You have shown a clear chance that this witness could have committed the crime."

 **Brojection!**

The court's attention returned to Broski at the stand. "Your Bruh-nor, I have something to say." He said, shouldering his sword.

"Hm? What is it, Mr. Broski?" The Judge asked.

"The defense seems pretty intent on pinning this on me. And what have they got? A dog and a foreign pepper. Sounds like a pretty weak argument to me."

"Mr. Broski, do you perhaps have a counterargument to the defense's claims?" The Juge asked.

"Course I do, bro!"

The Juge nodded. "Very well, then please tell us why you can't be the murderer."

"Right on, Your Bruh-nor!" Broski cried, smacking his sword and shield together.

 **Witness Testimony**

I'll give ya that I had the chance to poison that pepperoni,

But then again, so did Maggey.

That night, when I was making the pizza for the Justice order, Peppa sent Maggey to help me.

Maybe when I wasn't looking, Maggey slipped that one bad slice onto the pie.

She wasn't there for long, cause she's no good at working the kitchen, so I kicked her out.

"Hm, so you claim that the defendant had the chance to poison the pizza as well?"

"Sure looks that way, your Bruh-nor. I'm not a killer. And why would I wanna poison one of my pies?"

"Very well. Mr. Wright, your cross-examination, please."

"Yes, your Honor." _I didn't see anything wrong with that testimony. But I've gotta find something! If I don't…_ Phoenix thought, looking at Gumshoe, who had a worried look on his face. He then turned back to Broski. _I won't let Maggey down!_

 **Cross-Examination**

I'll give ya that I had the chance to poison that pepperoni,

 **Hold it!**

"So you admit that you're just as much a suspect as Maggey." Phoenix said.

"Way to put words in my mouth, Simon Bromont." Broski said, "sharpening" his sword with his pizza cutter. "That's not what I was saying, at all."

Phoenix felt the sweat dripping from his brow. _I can't help but feel that nickname is better suited for a certain blue haired prosecutor._ "But if you were both- OW! PAPERCUT!" Phoenix exclaimed as Broski slashed at him with his sword.

"What is a testimony?" Broski stated shouldering his blade. "A miserable little pile of words! But enough talk, have at you!" He then took another slash at Phoenix.

"Ow! Ok, ok! Just move on already!"

"Heh, with pleasure."

But then again, so did Maggey.

 **Hold it!**

"Why do you say tha- AH!" Phoenix cried out in pain as Blackquill and Broski slashed at him simultaneously.

"Wright-dono, if you would still your tongue for just a moment, I believe he will tell us everything you wish to know." Blackquill said, standing in his battle stance.

"Yeah, bro. You gotta practice patience."

Phoenix slumped as more sweat dripped from his brow. _Just my luck, the Twisted Samurai and Sir Bro's-alot teaming up… I need to end this trial before I start contemplating buying a case of brewskis and the latest shooting video game._

That night, when I was making the pizza for the Justice order, Peppa sent Maggey to help me.

 **Hold it!**

"Why would Miss Cinni do that? Isn't Maggey's job delivery girl?" Phoenix asked, his finger to his chin.

"Yeah, pal! It doesn't make sense." Gumshoe cried.

"Heck, I don't know how Peppa's mind works, but on slow nights, she'll shuffle us around a bit. I'm always in the kitchen though."

 _Hmmmm, not sure that's too important._ "Please continue, Mr. Broski."

Maybe when I wasn't looking, Maggey slipped that one bad slice onto the pie.

 **Hold it!**

"That's nothing but pure conjecture!" Phoenix cried.

"Conjecture? You mean like how you seem convinced Timms' got offed with a pepper. Talk about hyp-bro-crisy."

"Oh come on!" Maya suddenly cried. Phoenix turned to look at her. "That one was so forced, I think the Jedi are gonna try to recruit you!"

 **Bang bang** "Mr. Wright, control your co-council!" The Juge demanded.

"Maya, sweetie, please calm own. We don't want you to be held in contempt, right?"

"Ugh! Please, just end this torture soon, Nick!" Maya responded.

On the witness stand, Broski butted into the conversation. "Don't worry Brosephine, I'll make sure this trial ends soon!"

Maya muffled a scream and began to beat her head against the wall behind the bench.

 _Congratulations, Broski, I think you managed to break my girlfriend._

She wasn't there for long, cause she's no good at working the kitchen, so I kicked her out.

 **Hold it!**

"Why kick her out? Couldn't you have asked her to do the dishes or something?"

"Aw, bro, that was low. You tellin' me you think it's a woman's job to do the dishes?" Broski asked with a smirk on his face.

"W-what? No! I wasn't-" Phoenix tried to protest.

"That was real low, pal! Especially sayin' that about my wife!

"If you think I'll be doing your dishes, you've got another thing coming, Nick!"

 **Bang** "Indeed, I will not stand for your misogyny in my courtroom, Mr. Wright! I want you to apologize to the women in this courtroom!"

"Y-yes, your Honor. I'm… I'm sorry, ladies." _But I didn't do anything wrong!_

 **Bang** "That's enough. It is very clear to me that the defendant did indeed have the chance to poison Mr. Justice's pizza."

 _No! Even if Maggey did put that piece of pepperoni on there, it couldn't have been on purpose. But how do I prove that? I… I don't think I can._

"This case is very clear to me." The Judge said.

 _Oh no! Is he… He can't!_

"The defendant is the only person who could have killed the victim. I will now hand down my verdict."

 **Hold it!**

"Your Honor, please! I still have questions for Mr. Broski!" Phoenix bluffed, slamming his hands on the bench.

 **Silence!**

Blackquill stood in his battle stance. "Wright-dono, you're grasping at straws." He then spit the feather out of his mouth and sliced in half in front of Phoenix. "Know when to be silent!"

"Pal, ya can't let this happen! Maggey's innocent!" Gumshoe cried desperately.

Phoenix recomposed himself. "I… I'm sorry Gumshoe. I thought I had enough. I-I failed."

Gumshoe growled. "Then I'll do it myself!"

The Judge shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Gumshoe. But further examination of this witness will not be necessary. I am ready to hand down my verdict."

"B-but Maggey's innocent, pal! We know she is!" He then slammed his hands on the bench. "And we know that it had to be this punk on the stand that really did it!"

 **Bang bang** "Enough! Any further outbursts from the defense will result in the entire defense team being held in contempt!"

"N-no… I'm sorry, Mags." Gumshoe said as he collapsed on the bench in defeat.

 _This can't be happening._ Phoenix thought as he slumped over the bench and held his head.

"I now find the defendant, Maggey Gumshoe…"

 **Brold it!**

Everyone shifted there gaze to Broski. Phoenix and Gumshoe straightened themselves up. Broski stared intently at Gumshoe. "Hold off on that, Your Bruh-nor."

The Judge looked shocked. "But Mr. Broski, I no longer see a reason to contin-yow!" The Judge cried as Broski slashed him with his sword.

"I said… Hold off." Broski then returned his gaze to Gumshoe. "Did I hear right, Sherlock Brolmes? Cause it sounded like you said you KNOW I did it."

"Uh, y-yeah! It had to be you!" Gumshoe cried, putting on a determined face.

"Well, if that's the case, then prove it." Broski said. He then looked at the Judge, smirking as he shouldered his blade. "Your Bruh-nor, I wanna give the defense one last chance."

"Are… Are you certain, Mr. Broski? My mind is all but made up."

"I'm certain… But, I have one request."

"And what would that be, Mr. Broski?" The Judge asked.

"Heh. Like I said, I wanna give them one last chance… But I want Sherlock Brolmes to be the one to take the chance!" He cried, pointing his sword at Gumshoe.

The Judge jumped. "You want… Mr. Gumshoe to cross-examine you?"

Broski shook his head. "Not cross-examine. I want him to show me evidence. I want him to show me something that links me to the crime. Or even remotely leaves a chance that his wife's innocent. Whaddya say, Sherlock Brolmes? You ready to bro-down?"

"Hmmm, I shall grant your request. Mr. Gumshoe, I give you one chance, and one chance only."

 _Boy, these guys are sure laying down the pressure… But I can't back down! I gotta save Maggey!_ Gumshoe slammed his hands down with all his might. "You're on, pal!"

"Heh, you look determined, Sherlock Brolmes. C'mon then!" He then thrust his sword towards the sky. "This will be the ultimate bro-down that was foretold of in the brophecy!"

"Mr. Gumshoe, this is it." The Judge warned. "Present your evidence that shows the crime could not have been committed by your wife."

Gumshoe racked his brain, thinking over every piece of evidence and every bit of testimony that had been heard. His head began to ache from over-usage of his normally dormant brain, bvut he ignored it. Only one thing mattered; Saving Maggey.

Finally, the answer came to him. He put on a determined face and thrust his arm forward.

 **Take that, pal!**

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Court Record**

 **Evidence**

 **Attorney's Badge:** Proof of my profession. No one would believe I was a Defense Attorney without it!

 **Feather Clip:** A clip that Maggey is always wearing in one way or another. Found at the crime scene covered in blood.

 **Notes on Timms:** Timms always answered the door wearing a nightgown. Also never paid Maggey for her pizzas.

 **Peppa Cinni's Work Uniform:** Gloves are required as a part of the pizzeria's uniform.

 **Autopsy Report:** Time of Death: Between 10:30 and 10:45 PM. Victim bled out from head wound. Stomach was found to be inflamed.

 **Cheese Pizza:** A plain cheese pizza from Peppa Cinni's. It went untouched by the Victim.

 **Muddy Footprints:** Right footprints found in the Hallway at Fenway Apartments. Lead to the victim's door before turning around.

 **Peppa Cinni's Schedule:** Monday-10:30 AM-10:30 PM Tuesday- Closed Wednesday- 10:00 AM-10:30 PM Thursday- 10:30 AM-11:00 PM Friday- 10:00 AM-11:00 PM Closed for the weekend!

 **Peppa Cinni's Menu:** A menu from the pizzeria. Advertises a thirty minutes or less deal on delivery orders.

 **Threatening Letter:** The envelope bears Maggey's fingerprints. Reads as such:

The final delivery will be made tonight. I will finally be rid of you. I expect the usual order.  
~M

Broski claims the letter was sent to him by the victim.

 **Icarus's Condition:** Icarus was paralyzed when he ate a pepperoni that had traces of a dangerous pepper in it.

 **Discarded Pizza Box:** A Pizza box found in the victim's apartment. Has a small square on the bottom where tape appears to have been ripped off and bears Maggey's fingerprints.

 **Kudo's Watch:** Kudo's watch was running twenty minutes slow on the night of the murder.

 **Gloves:** Gloves found in the trash in the kitchen of Peppa Cinni's.

 **Borginian Bell Pepper:** A pepper native to the country of Borginia. The seeds inside are highly dangerous and can cause paralysis when ingested. It's export is forbidden and smuggling it is punishable by death. Also can cause severe inflammation of the stomach when a large qauntity is consumed at once.

 **Profiles**

 **Maya Fey:** My former assistant and current girlfriend. Also the Master of the Kurain Channeling technique and a powerful Spirit Medium.

 **Athena Cykes:** One of my employees. Has incredibly powerful hearing that allows her to hear the emotions in a person's voice.

 **Apollo Justice:** One of my employees. Has incredible eyesight that, when coupled with his special bracelet, allows him to notice a person's tell when they're lying.

 **Vicky Timms:** The victim in this case. Murdered after ordering a pizza. She was apparently a picky health inspector who gave poor grades to local restaurants.

 **Maggey Gumshoe:** The defendant in this case. Accused of murdering Vicky Timms after delivering a pizza to her. Hailed as the "Goddes of Misfortune."

 **Dick Gumshoe:** Maggey's husband and a detective at the precinct. A bit absent-minded, but reliable when push comes to shove.

 **Simon Blackquill:** The Twisted Samurai and the prosecutor for this case. He is never without his faithful feathered companion, Taka, or his trusty katana in court.

 **Ema Skye:** A homicide detective who uses science to conduct her investigations. I once helped her when her sister was accused of murder.

 **Victor Kudo:** A perverted old man that I've had the displeasure of cross-examining in court before. Very irritable and prone to throwing bird seeds at those who annoy him.

 **Peppa Cinni:** Owner of the restaurant of the same name. Kind, but also quick to anger.

 **Mike Broski:** Peppa Cinni's one and only pizza chef. Considered the best in the city. His favorite word seems to be 'bro.'


	15. Chapter 15: Trial, Day 2 Part 4

**Author's note: I honestly have no idea how I wrote this chapter so quickly. I just woke up this morning and started typing and bam. Now I'm uploading another chapter a day after the last one. Also, remember how I said this may be the final chapter? Well... I'm a liar. Heck, the next chapter won't even be the last one, because I've decided to write an epilogue.**

 **Anywhore, this chapter is much more justickyes oriented, as I felt is was time to stop torturing the two of them and give Mr. Steel Chords his memories back... Not without a little more suffering though.**

 **Also, a response to a couple of reviews for the last chapter. JP: Things you'll never hear a FF writer say: Fanfiction dot net is a perfectly functional website with very few glaring bugs. Also, mind your phrasing! Their may be children present!**

 **MFG6: What can I say? I couldn't pass up a chance to work that joke in. Glad you got a good laugh out of it.**

 **AnikaSnow6: You didn't really think Nick would get through this trial without some suffering, did you?**

 **Also, I just want to express my EXTREME gratitude to you all for getting this story to FIFTY reviews. I can't thank you all enough! You're all so amazing!**

 **Now that everything's out of the way, let's see what Gumshoe left you all waiting for!**

* * *

June 15  
1:07 PM  
Hickfield Clinic

"C'mon Mr. Gumshoe. You've got this." Athena mumbled to herself as she watched the events unfold onscreen.

Edgeworth could be heard next to Trucy. "It all comes down to this, Detective. And I know you can pull through when it counts."

Apollo watched and listened as everyone sent their thoughts of hope to the scruffy man at the bench.

 _They all really believe in him. Even when things are looking this bleak, they're still so sure he can pull this off._

Apollo looked at the screen. "You can do it. Take him down!"

* * *

June 15  
1:08 PM  
District Court, Courtroom #4

All eyes were trained on the large man at the bench, who had his arm thrust forward.

"Pal, this is my evidence!" Gumshoe exclaimed, presenting Kudo's watch.

"Hm, is this… a watch? What's special about it Mr. Gumshoe?"

"Oh, I see where you're going, Detective. I can't believe I forgot about that!" Phoenix praised.

Gumshoe smirked as he stared daggers at Broski. "This watch belongs to the old guy who was on the stand yesterday. And what's special about it…" Gumshoe slammed his hands on the bench. "Is that it's been runnin' twenty minutes slow since at least the night of the murder!"

The courtroom remained quiet. Suddenly Taka swooped in and began to attack Gumshoe.

"Ah! Save me, Mr. Edgeworth!" Gumshoe cried. An exasperated sigh was heard from the gallery.

"Fool! You must elaborate more on your point if you wish to save your beloved wife!" Blackquill cried before whistling for Taka to return to his shoulder. "If this watch is to be your blade, then you must hone it properly!"

"Er, I-I don't think I get ya completely pal, but uh… Look, here's the thing…" Gumshoe began to explain. "That old coot swore up and down he saw the delivery at 10:15, which would have been when Maggey delivered the pizza. But if his watch was twenty minutes slow, he woulda seen a delivery at 10:35 instead!"

"Hm, you're right. But… what does this mean?" The Judge asked.

"It means jack, your Bruh-nor!" Broski cried, hiding behind his shield.

"Well, think about it, pal. We learned two things from that guy. The first is that the delivery happened at 10:15. The second is that the person he saw had brown hair."

Phoenix interjected. "With Mr. Kudo's watch running slow that night, we can surmise that Maggey was not the killer. Now, the question is... Who DID Mr. Kudo see?"

"Hm, would I be correct in assuming you have someone in mind, Mr. Wright?" The Judge asked.

Phoenix nodded. "I do. And I don't think I even need to say his name."

 **Silence!**

Blackquill glared at the defense. "Wright-dono, are you forgetting that the person that lecherous old man saw was a woman? Mr. Broski here is very clearly a man! Or are you about to make the same claim Cykes-dono once did?"

Phoenix shook his head. "No. The witness is, undoubtedly, a man."

"Then your argument holds no water!" Blackquill cried.

 **Objection!**

"Not so fast, Prosecutor Blackquill. If you'll recall, Mr. Kudo did indeed claim to see a woman that night." Phoenix explained as he tapped at papers in his hand. "However, he also made two things very clear. First, he never saw the person making the delivery from the front. And second, the person was wearing a jacket."

"And what does this mean, Mr. Wright?" The Judge asked.

Phoenix put on his best smirk. "You don't even have to ask, Your Honor. Just take a look at the witness. You should know that the jacket he's wearing is part of the Peppa Cinni's work uniform. My client has one as well."

"Oh, I see. And that jacket looks to be a bit bulky." The Judge said as looked at Broski, who was sweating behind his shield.

"T-this is a load of crap, your Bruh-nor! It couldn't have been me!"

"Is that so, Mr. Broski? And why would that be?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh, uh, well, y-ya see…"

 **Bang** "It appears we will need further testimony from you after all, Mr. Broski. However, we will continue this after a 15 minute recess."

"Uh, y-yes, your Bruh-nor."

"Court is now in recess!" **Bang**

* * *

June 15  
1:23 PM  
Hickfield Clinic

Athena let out a sigh. "They managed to pull through this one."

"Do you think they'll be able to win the case?" Apollo asked.

"Of course! I don't have a doubt in my mind!" The girl exclaimed.

"How can you be so sure? The Judge very nearly handed down a guilty verdict already."

Athena frowned at the man. "Wow, you really have forgotten everything." She then thought for a moment before speaking again. "I'm sure because Mr. Wright believes in his clients. We all do. We've all fought with everything we have to prove our clients innocent."

"But what good is belief in a court of law?" Apollo asked.

Athena sighed. "It's… It's not something I can explain easily Apollo. You and I have believed in our clients from the beginning and we've never been wrong. We've fought tooth and nail against everything the prosecution could throw at us and in the end, the truth always came to light and the true criminal was always caught."

Apollo put his finger to his forehead, thinking this over. "I… I think I understand. At least a little bit."

Athena smiled softly. "It'll all make sense when you remember everything."

"I'm sure it will." Apollo said, smiling. He then cast his gaze downward. "Speaking of which… I… I think I've remembered something."

"You have!? What is it?" Athena asked excitedly, happy to hear Apollo was recovering.

"Well… Athena, tell me…. Who's Clay Terran?"

Athena gasped. "You remembered Clay! That's great!" She cried as she threw her arms around then man.

Apollo absent-mindedly returned the hug. "Uh, y-yeah. Well, I didn't exactly remember him. It's just… a name."

"Right. Hehe, sorry. I'm just glad you remembered something. Well… Oh! Here, look at this!" Athena cried as she opened up the small book she'd brought with her. She pulled out a small photograph and handed it to Apollo. He took it from her and looked at it.

On the picture, he could see himself, dressed in a red vest and a white dress shirt, his arm around another man around his own age who wore a navy blue jacket and had a bandage over his nose. Both were smiling as if they'd just heard the greatest joke ever.

"That's Clay. He was… IS your best friend."

Apollo continued to stare at the picture. The man looked incredibly familiar. Suddenly, his head throb and he winced in pain, but kept from crying out in pain.

 _See? Now we're both fine!_

He opened his eyes again and looked at Athena. "You said was… What happened to him?"

Athena held her arm and looked at the floor. "I… I don't know if I should tell-"

"He was murdered, right?"

Athena gasped and looked at him. "You remember that?"

"I… Can't say I remember it. I just… I keep hearing a voice, my voice. And I keep saying something that… Makes me wonder what kind of person I am."

Athena grabbed Apollo's hand and looked him in the eyes. "What is it? What do you hear?"

Apollo was frightened. He wasn't sure if he should tell her. But looking in her eyes, he somehow found the strength to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I hear myself saying…"

Athena looked at her boyfriend expectantly.

"… I indict Athena Cykes for the murder of Clay Terran."

* * *

June 15  
1:27 PM  
District Court, Defendant's Lobby #2

"Detective," Phoenix said as he looked at his friend. Gumshoe turned to look at him. "I'm sorry. I pretty much gave up in there."

"Don't sweat it, pal." Gumshoe said, looking off into the distance. "I just about gave up too."

"But you didn't!" Maya cried, butting into the conversation. "You didn't give up and now we've got that guy looking suspicious. And it's thanks to you, Detective."

"Ah, I didn't do anything special, pal" Gumshoe said, chuckling.

"Don't be so sure, Detective." Said Edgeworth as he entered the room.

"Oh, Mr. Edgeworth!"

Edgeworth gave a slight smile to the detective. "What you did in there may very well be the turning point of this case."

"He's right, Gumshoe." Phoenix said, smiling at his friend. "Thanks to you, Maggey's not been found guilty yet. And I won't let her be."

"P-pal…"

"You shouldn't sell yourself short, detective. I've known you for many years, and whether you believe it or not, you were an indispensable ally to many of my investigations." Edgeworth went on to say.

Just then, a door opened, and in stepped…

"Maggey!" Gumshoe cried as he rushed over to hug his wife.

Maggey giggled as the detective lifted her up. "It's good to see you too, Dick."

Phoenix, Maya, and Edgeworth all walked over to join the two.

"I'm glad to see you're out of the infirmary. Are you feeling better?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh, yeah. I just had an upset stomach." Maggey explained. However, the black Psyche-Locks around her told Phoenix otherwise.

 _I don't think this is like Athena. I'm certain she's fully aware of the secret she's keeping. But I don't think there's any way I can even begin to break them._

"Well I'm glad you're here, Mags. You get to see me help fight for your freedom!" Gumshoe exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah! You should've seen him, Maggey!" Maya cried. "Je whipped that evidence out and shoved it right in Broski's face!"

Maggey looked shocked. "Wait, DICK presented the evidence?"

"Indeed." Edgeworth said. "He's been in there tearing into witnesses almost as well as Wright." He then shot a look at Phoenix. "It makes one wonder if the Bar exam is truly necessary."

Phoenix began to sweat. "That was a low blow, Edgeworth."

Everyone laughed at Phoenix's expense before the bailiff stepped into the lobby.

"Defense! Court is about to reconvene. Please make your way back to the courtroom."

Phoenix took a deep breath. _This is it. It's do or die time._

Edgeworth put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You've got this, Wright."

Maya placed her hand on him next. "He's right, Nick. We all believe in you."

Gumshoe joined in. "I'm behind ya the whole way, pal!"

Finally Maggey joined the group. "I trust you completely, sir!"

Phoenix smiled at his friends. "Thanks guys. No let's take pizza boy down!"

* * *

June 15  
1:32 PM  
Hickfield Clinic

Athena put a hand to her mouth. "You... You remember saying… That?"

Apollo nodded. "Yes. Ever since you mentioned the Phantom. It keeps replaying in my head… Did I really do that? Please tell me I'm not such a horrible person that I'd accuse my own girlfriend of murder! Of killing my best friend, no less!"

Athena looked at the floor. "Well… W-we weren't dating at the time…"

Apollo's face fell. "So I did. I accused you of murder."

"I-it wasn't your fault, Apollo! Your bracelet… It reacted to me during our investigation. You weren't sure what to believe."

"So I believed some hunk of metal over you!?" Apollo cried. He couldn't believe all this. "I… I don't think I can stand the person I am. I'm not sure I WANT to remember now."

Athena grasped her boyfriend's hand. "Don't say that, Apollo! You're a wonderful person!"

"A wonderful person? What kind of wonderful person believes some jewelry over a human being!?" Apollo couldn't stand to look at the girl. He looked downward. "Athena, I think you should go."

"Apollo, no. You shouldn't be alone."

Apollo shook his head, still refusing to look at the girl. "I think being alone is exactly what I need. Hell, it's what I deserve… I don't deserve to be with someone like you, Athena."

Athena's eyes began to sting as she felt the tears coming. "Apollo, don't say that! You made a mistake and we got through it! I don't care about any of that."

"Well I do, Athena!" Apollo cried, finally looking at the girl. "I… Can't deal with this guilt. I accuse you of murder and you're ok with that because it was a mistake? What if I make another 'mistake'? What if I accuse you again and no one is around to prove me wrong." He then turned his gaze downward again. "Please, leave, Athena. And… Forget about me… Like I have you."

The tears finally fell from Athena's eyes. This wasn't just a guilt trip she realized. This was a break up. Apollo couldn't deal with the guilt of having accused her of murder. And so he felt it best that she move on.

She wanted to protest. To tell him that she couldn't just forget him anymore than she could stop loving him. But she couldn't. Her legs moved on their own and she found herself running down the halls of the hospital, tears streaming down her face.

Apollo watched as the girl ran out the door crying. Guilt swept over him as he knew that he'd caused this. But he thought it was for the best. _She can do better than me. A lot better._ He then took notice of the book on the floor. It was the book that Athena had brought with her. He reached down and picked it up. Curiosity overcame him as he opened it and found it to be a small photo album. It was filled with pictures of Apollo and his friends. One was of himself, Phoenix (decked out in hobo gear), and Trucy pointing at the camera. Another showed Apollo being held in a friendly headlock by a large man in a green suit who had bandages with Japanese symbols wrapped around his head. . Yet another was a close-up shot of himself and Athena, both of them dressed up, as if on a nice evening out. Athena was winking at the camera and flashing a peace sign beside Apollo's head. They both looked incredibly happy.

Apollo couldn't help but feel sadness. _Athena must have really been happy with me. But…_ Before he could finish the thought, something fell out of the back cover of the book and onto the floor. He bent down to pick it up. It was a flower.

The petals of the flower were a dark purple, splotched with black. The stems in the center, now dry, since the flower had obviously been pressed, were still a vibrant green.

 _This is a pretty cute flower. And… I feel like I've seen it before. I… I think I know the name. It's… it's a…_

"Kurain Lily" he said out loud. Suddenly his head throbbed with intense pain. "AH!"

 _The truth, huh?_

 _More voices? More things I've said?_ "GAH!" He cried as another throb of pain went through his head.

 _That's a noble cause. But what if the truth you seek and the truth I seek turn out to be different?_

 _What's going on?_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _What is faith without doubt!?_

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" _It feels like my head is going to explode!_

 _No matter what the truth is that's waiting ahead, I won't be afraid!_

 _Someone… Please… Anyone, make it stop!_ "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Suddenly, Athena was there. He couldn't focus on her as his head continued to throb.

"Apollo! What's wrong? Are you ok!?" She cried desperately.

"N-no…. I'm not-AH!" Another throb of pain.

 _I'M APOLLO JUSTICE AND-_

Suddenly, Apollo's eyes shot open and against his will he shouted at the top of his lungs. "I'M FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!"

As he screamed, more memories came back. No more pain. The longer he shouted, the more he remembered.

His mentor, Kristoph Gavin. His courtroom rival, Klavier. His clients. His best friend, Clay. His daily Chords of Steel workouts. And finally…

 _Apollo could see himself, his arm outstretched as he held the Kurain Lily out to the girl in front of him._

" _Athena, since we've met, I've dealt with feelings for you I've never had to deal with. Faith, doubt… and something I still don't understand. All I understand is that when I'm around you, I'm happy. I could be looking down the business end of Blackquill's sword, but the second I look over and see you at my side, everything feels fine."_

 _Silence from the beautiful redhead in front of him._

" _I honestly don't know what else to say, so I'll get right to the point. Athena, I like you. Not as a friend. As… More than a friend."_

 _More silence._

" _I-it's alright if you don't feel the same. I understand."_

" _Apollo!"_

 _He found himself wrapped in the arms of the girl as she cried happy tears into his shoulder._

" _I like you too, Apollo! Don't think for even a second that I don't!"_

" _You do?"_

 _The next thing Apollo knew, his lips were enveloped by the girls. A soft, loving kiss that he know remembered as if it were happening right there and then. He was finally pulled back to reality._

Apollo opened his eyes to see Athena, sitting on the bed with him, holding tightly to his shoulders. His brow was heavy with sweat and he was short of breath. _How long was I shouting?_

"Apollo? Are you okay? Please say something."

A soft smile played on his lips. It took several moments before he said something. "Didn't you just hear me, Tiger? I said I'm fine."

Athena's breath was caught in her throat. All she could do was lunge at the man and wrap her arms around him. She sobbed into his chest.

Apollo simply wrapped his good arm around the girl. They sat that way for a few minutes before Apollo broke the silence.

"I'm waiting to get a thump to the head any second now for breaking up with you."

Athena pulled back slightly and shook her head. "No. I'm never hitting you in the head again. Even if you are a complete jerk."

Apollo stared into her eyes. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to give this jerk another chance now that he has his memories back?" He asked as he wiped her tears away.

Athena smiled softly. "Only if said jerk promises to take me out to dinner… And to never forget me again."

Apollo put on his famous grin. "I think those are two promises I can keep, Tiger."

Finally, Athena couldn't hold back any longer and lunged forward, crushing her lips against his. They broke the kiss shortly and Athena pressed her forehead against his and spoke. "I love you, Apollo."

Apollo was stunned by what he'd just heard, but kept his cool and replied. "I love you too, Athena."

* * *

 **Court Record**

 **Evidence**

 **Attorney's Badge:** Proof of my profession. No one would believe I was a Defense Attorney without it!

 **Feather Clip:** A clip that Maggey is always wearing in one way or another. Found at the crime scene covered in blood.

 **Notes on Timms:** Timms always answered the door wearing a nightgown. Also never paid Maggey for her pizzas.

 **Peppa Cinni's Work Uniform:** Gloves are required as a part of the pizzeria's uniform.

 **Autopsy Report:** Time of Death: Between 10:30 and 10:45 PM. Victim bled out from head wound. Stomach was found to be inflamed.

 **Cheese Pizza:** A plain cheese pizza from Peppa Cinni's. It went untouched by the Victim.

 **Muddy Footprints:** Right footprints found in the Hallway at Fenway Apartments. Lead to the victim's door before turning around.

 **Peppa Cinni's Schedule:** Monday-10:30 AM-10:30 PM Tuesday- Closed Wednesday- 10:00 AM-10:30 PM Thursday- 10:30 AM-11:00 PM Friday- 10:00 AM-11:00 PM Closed for the weekend!

 **Peppa Cinni's Menu:** A menu from the pizzeria. Advertises a thirty minutes or less deal on delivery orders.

 **Threatening Letter:** The envelope bears Maggey's fingerprints. Reads as such:

The final delivery will be made tonight. I will finally be rid of you. I expect the usual order.  
~M

Broski claims the letter was sent to him by the victim.

 **Icarus's Condition:** Icarus was paralyzed when he ate a pepperoni that had traces of a dangerous pepper in it.

 **Discarded Pizza Box:** A Pizza box found in the victim's apartment. Has a small square on the bottom where tape appears to have been ripped off and bears Maggey's fingerprints.

 **Kudo's Watch:** Kudo's watch was running twenty minutes slow on the night of the murder.

 **Gloves:** Gloves found in the trash in the kitchen of Peppa Cinni's.

 **Borginian Bell Pepper:** A pepper native to the country of Borginia. The seeds inside are highly dangerous and can cause paralysis when ingested. It's export is forbidden and smuggling it is punishable by death. Also can cause severe inflammation of the stomach when a large qauntity is consumed at once.

 **Profiles**

 **Maya Fey:** My former assistant and current girlfriend. Also the Master of the Kurain Channeling technique and a powerful Spirit Medium.

 **Athena Cykes:** One of my employees. Has incredibly powerful hearing that allows her to hear the emotions in a person's voice.

 **Apollo Justice:** One of my employees. Has incredible eyesight that, when coupled with his special bracelet, allows him to notice a person's tell when they're lying.

 **Vicky Timms:** The victim in this case. Murdered after ordering a pizza. She was apparently a picky health inspector who gave poor grades to local restaurants.

 **Maggey Gumshoe:** The defendant in this case. Accused of murdering Vicky Timms after delivering a pizza to her. Hailed as the "Goddes of Misfortune."

 **Dick Gumshoe:** Maggey's husband and a detective at the precinct. A bit absent-minded, but reliable when push comes to shove.

 **Simon Blackquill:** The Twisted Samurai and the prosecutor for this case. He is never without his faithful feathered companion, Taka, or his trusty katana in court.

 **Ema Skye:** A homicide detective who uses science to conduct her investigations. I once helped her when her sister was accused of murder.

 **Victor Kudo:** A perverted old man that I've had the displeasure of cross-examining in court before. Very irritable and prone to throwing bird seeds at those who annoy him.

 **Peppa Cinni:** Owner of the restaurant of the same name. Kind, but also quick to anger.

 **Mike Broski:** Peppa Cinni's one and only pizza chef. Considered the best in the city. His favorite word seems to be 'bro.'


	16. Chapter 16:Trial, Day 2 Part 5

**Author's note: Alright, now that Apollo's memories are back I can finally focus on one thing; The trial!**

 **I'll go ahead and tell you guys right now, this is the third to last chapter. Next chapter, everything will be concluded and the final chapter will be the epilogue. I know some of you are sad to see this story end, but don't worry! I already have the next story in the Turnabout Ever After series (Henceforth known as TEA) in the works! You can expect the first chapter of Maya Fey: Ace Mommy to be up sometime next week!**

 **I also wanna give a shoutout and huge thanks to JordanPhoenix, who beta read this chapter for me. You're awesome girl! And keep doing what you're doing with your own stories!**

 **And I know I left this chapter on a cliff-hanger, but you don't have to worry. The next chapter is already typed up! I plan to post it tomorrow. I hate to leave you guys waiting, so I wrote these as one big chapter and split them up. And the best part? Together, these two chapters total 10,000 words! So look forward to my longest chapter yet tomorrow!**

 **Now let's get this story on the road! Enjoy chapter 16, everyone!**

* * *

June 15  
1:43 PM  
District Court, Courtroom #5

 **Bang** "Court will now reconvene. Before the recess, it was shown that Mr. Victor Kudo, the witness from yesterday who saw the moments before the crime, may have seen a different delivery, as his watch was slow the night of murder. Prosecutor Blackquill, is Mr. Broski prepared to testify?"

"Indeed, Your Baldness."

The Judge nodded. "Very well, then have him take the stand."

Mike Broski once again took the stand, still decked out in his cardboard armor.

"Mr. Broski, do you understand why you are being asked to testify again?" The Judge asked.

"I do, Your Bruh-nor. Though I think this is totally bogus." Broski said, absent-mindedly tapping his sword into his hand.

The Judge shook his head. "Bogus or not, a verdict cannot be reached without your testimony. So we ask that you testify as to why you could not be the killer."

Broski stood at the stand, sharpening his sword with his pizza cutter. "Whatever you say, Your Bruh-nor."

 _This is it._ Phoenix thought. _This is where my counter-attack starts. I've got everyone behind me. I won't let Maggey down!_

 **Witness Testimony**

So the old dude may have been looking at the door at a different time.

That somehow makes me a murderer?

First off, isn't it possible that Maggey was just late?

Second, I'll have you know I was still at work at 10:35.

So it totally couldn't have been me.

"Hmmm, so you claim to have been at work around the time Mr. Kudo saw this delivery?" The Judge asked.

"It's not a claim, Your Bruh-nor. It's the truth." He then pointed his sword at the Judge. "Or are you callin' me a liar?"

"Ah, n-no! It's not MY job to call you a liar. Mr. Wright, your cross-examination! Now!"

Phoenix sweated as he leaned over the bench. _Way to pass the buck there, Your honor._

 **Cross-Examination**

Second, I'll have you know I was at work at 10:35.

 **Objection!**

Phoenix had his pointer finger extended towards Broski. "That was a weak lie, Mr. Broski."

Broski glared daggers at Phoenix. "I already told you, Al Brocino, I ain't lyin'!"

Phoenix smirked at his enemy. "Really? Well this piece of evidence says differently!" He cried, presenting the Peppa Cinni's work schedule.

"Hm? What is this, Mr. Wright?" The Judge asked.

Phoenix tapped at the papers. "This is the schedule from Peppa Cinni's for this week, Your Honor. It lists all the days that the pizzeria is open this week. As you can see, on Monday, the night of the murder, the store closed at 10:30." He then slammed his hands on the bench. "Five minutes before Mr. Kudo saw this mysterious delivery!" _Although, looking at this schedule now, I'm noticing another problem. But it's not really important to the trial._

Broski flinched on the stand, launching his armor off his body. "I'M JUST A BRO BOY, NOBODY LOVES ME!"

 **Bang bang** "Mr. Broski! I demand that you stop singing Brohemian Rhapsody and instead focus on giving us accurate testimony."

"Uh, y-yes, Your Bruh-nor." Broski said, having rebuilt his armor again, this time having made a chestplate for himself as well.

"Mr. Wright, what exactly does this mean?"

"It's simple, Your Honor. Mr. Broski claims that he was still at work at 10:35. However, if the store closed at 10:30, this is not possible."

"But could the witness really have made it from the pizzeria to the victim's apartment such a short time span?"

Phoenix nodded. "It is indeed possible. My client, Maggey Gumshoe has confirmed with me that the apartment complex in which the victim lived is only a short five minute walk from the pizza place." He slammed his hands on the bench again. "This makes it entirely possible for the witness to be the person Mr. Kudo saw!"

 **Silence!**

"Wright-dono, is it not possible that the witness instead headed for his own home? Or perhaps he went to do some shopping at the market." He slammed his arm on the bench, frightening Taka. "How can we know for certain that his first destination that night was the victim's apartment!?"

 _Damn, he has a point. I'm not sure I have anything that can prove Broski's movements that night. He covered his tracks pretty well._

"Y-yeah! I went to do some brocery shopping! Now I remember! Thanks, Brosecutor Brotaku. Ah!" Broski cried out as Blackquill slashed at him.

Blackquill stood in his battle stance. "Do not mention it, pizza boy."

"Hm… I believe we will need testimony regarding the witness's movements after work. Witness?"

"On it, your Bruh-nor!"

 **Witness Testimony**

After work, I headed to the nearby brocery store.

It wasn't pay day yet, so I didn't get much. Just somethin' to eat that night. Some instant noodles and a soda.

After that, I headed straight home.

 _That's it? I'm not sure I can work with that._ Phoenix then felt Gumshoe's hand on his shoulder.

"Pal, lemme take this one."

"Gumshoe? Are you sure?" Phoenix asked.

Gumshoe nodded, his gaze not leaving Broski. "I don't need no fancy bracelet like your buddy, Paul, to see that this guy's lyin' through his teeth. And for once, I know exactly what I'm doin'."

Phoenix could see the determination in Gumshoe's eyes. He nodded. "Alright, detective, this one's all yours. But after this, I'd prefer if you guys let me actually do my job."

Gumshoe nodded. "Gotcha, pal."

"The defense may begin its cross-examination." The Judge said.

 **Cross-Examination**

After work, I headed to the nearby brocery store.

 **Hold it, pal!**

 **Silence!**

Blackquill interjected before Gumshoe could even get to his question. "Scuffed Shoes! What are you doing? It is Wright-dono's job to cross-examine the witness."

Gumshoe slammed a fist on the bench. "Well he told me to go ahead and do it myself!"

Blackquill growled. "Wright-dono, do you enjoy making a mockery of this court?"

Phoenix shook his head. "All I enjoy, Prosecutor Blackquill, is finding the truth. And I believe Mr. Gumshoe can help lead us there."

"Mr. Wright, I'm certain you understand that my stipulation has not changed."

Phoenix nodded. "I'm well aware, your Honor."

At the stand, Broski had his blade shouldered. "Heh, so it's me and McGruff the Crime Bro again, huh? Well come at me, bro!"

"I will, pal! You can start by tellin' me the name of the store you went to!"

 **Silence!**

"Scuffed Shoes! That ridiculous question has nothing to do with this trial!"

 **Hold it, pal!**

"I swear this is important!" He then turned to the Judge. "Believe me, sir, I have a point here!"

"Hmmm… Although it does seem odd that the defense could possibly have a point with this line of questioning, I will allow this."

"Hmph, you are allowing this man to make a mockery of your court, Your Baldness."

 **Bang** "Mr. Broksi, please tell us the name of the grocery store you went to."

"Heh, doesn't seem like you're trying very hard to save your wife, Sherlock Brolmes. But whatever."

The grocery store I went to was called Bubba's.

It wasn't pay day yet, so I didn't get much. Just somethin' to eat that night. Some instant noodles and a soda.

 **Hold it, pal!**

"How much did you end up payin'? And while we're at it, what kind of soda?"

 **Silence!**

"Your baldness, this absurd!" Blackquill cried as he slammed his fists on the bench.

"Mr. Gumshoe, is this line of questioning truly relevant?"

"Of course it is, pal! I wouldn't bother if it wasn't!"

The Judge nodded. "Very well, but the penalty hanging over your head is growing."

"Tread lightly, Gumshoe." Phoenix warned.

"Don't worry, pal. I know what I'm doin' for once."

"I trust you, Detective."

"Now, answer the questions, pal." Gumshoe said to Broski.

"Ugh, you tryin' to do Brony Hawk's job or are you just tryin' to make conversation? Whatever…" Broski said, shouldering his blade.

For some instant noodles and a Coke? Cost me $3.50.

 **Hold it, pal!**

Gumshoe shot a smug look at Broski. "Boy, you're a terrible liar, pal."

Broski readied his sword to strike. "You got something to say, Brolmes?"

"I sure do, pal. You say you went to Bubba's and bought instant noodles and a Coke. You also say that cost ya $3.50. Well…" Gumshoe slammed his hands on the bench. "That ain't possible, pal!"

 **Silence!**

"Scuffed Shoes! What are you driving at?" Blackquill demanded, standing in his battle stance.

"Again with the driving?" The Judge asked.

"I'll tell ya exactly what I'm gettin' at, pal. I been to that store plenty of times. Enough to know exactly how much a packet of noodles and a Coke would cost. And that's $2.25, pal!"

"Bro waaaaaaaaay!" Broski cried, once again losing his armor.

The gallery began to chatter loudly.

 **Bang bang bang** "Order! Order! Mr. Broski! Have you lied to this court yet again!?"

"Uh, n-no way, Your Bruh-nor! Uh… Th-there was… a sale! Yeah, that's it!"

"A sale where you end up paying more? Sounds like a terrible sale to me, Mr. Broski." Phoenix said, smirking at the pizza boy.

Broski growled at the defense as sweat began to dampen his cardboard armor.

"Way to go, Gumshoe!" Maya cried. "That guy should have known better to lie to you about instant noodles!"

"Mr. Wright, it's becoming clear that this witness indeed wishes to hide his whereabouts at the time of this 10:35 delivery. Do you have any idea as to where he was at the time?"

"I'm certain we all do, Your Honor." Phoenix replied.

"So you stand by your claim that Mr. Broski was the brown haired delivery girl Mr. Kudo claimed to see?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Phoenix said, nodding.

"Hmmm, Mr. Wright, I have a request. I would like you to run down the events of that night as you believe they took place."

"I can do just that, your Honor."

"Very well, please explain."

"Yes, Your Honor." Phoenix put his hand to his chin. "As we have made clear, my employee, Mr. Justice, had his pizza poisoned. This led to the poisoning of his dog, Icarus, in which he was paralyzed for some time the next day."

"Indeed, that has become clear. However, what is not clear is who poisoned the pizza. Can you tell me who you believe did this?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes. As much I hate to say this, I believe the person who placed that slice of pepperoni on the pizza was my client, Maggey Gumshoe."

The Judge flinched. "Y-your client!? Is that an admission to an attempted poisoning, Mr. Wright?"

"What the heck, pal! Maggey'd never do that!" Gumshoe cried. Maya placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Gumshoe, let him talk. We'll see where he's going."

Phoenix shook his head. "No, Your Honor. I believe Maggey placing that slice of pepperoni on the pizza was an accident."

"An accident, you say? Do you have evidence of this?" The Judge asked.

"Unfortunately, no, your Honor."

Blackquill then interjected. "Then how can we know your argument holds any water, Wright-dono?"

"That's simple. We ask the man who was there at the time." Phoenix said, looking directly at Broski.

"You mean me, Brony Hawk?" Broski asked.

Phoenix nodded. "Yes. Tell us, what did Maggey do while she was in the kitchen with you?"

"Oh, uh, well…" Broski put a hand to his chin, thinking. "She tried to help me put the pepperoni on the pizza, but I kicked her out pretty quick. Don't trust her with my pies, bro."

"And what did you do after she left?"

"Well, that's obvious! I took all the bad pepperoni off the p- Ah!"

Phoenix smirked at Broski. "That's odd, why do you say it was bad? Seems like you had a slip of the tongue there."

Broski hid behind his shield as he glared at Phoenix.

 **Bang** "Mr. Wright, perhaps you can shed light on this. Why did the witness say the pepperoni the defendant placed on the pizza was bad?"

"That's obvious, Your Honor. It's because he knew the pepperoni had already been poisoned!"

"Brooooooooooooo!" Broski cried as he felt another attack from Phoenix.

 **Silence!**

"Wright-dono! That is nothing but pure conjecture! You haven't a shred of evidence to support your claim!"

 **Objection!**

"Then we'll have Mr. Broski testify about this!" Phoenix cried.

 **Bang** "I agree with the defense. Whether the witness knew the pepperoni was poisoned or not is of great importance. Mr. Broski."

"! Y-yes your Bruh-nor?"

"You will testify as to whether or not you knew the pepperoni was poisoned."

"A-alright, sure."

 **Witness Testimony**

I had no idea the pepperoni Maggey used was poisoned.

I mean, the only reason I took the slices off that she used was because she cut them too thick.

If I knew the pepperoni was bad, I woulda tossed it!

"Hm… A rather to the point testimony." The Judge said. He then turned his attention to the defense. "Mr. Wright, are you ready to cross-examine the witness?"

 _Not really. There was hardly anything there. And I'm not sure I have anything to prove he knew._ "The defense is-"

 **Hold it!**

Everyone in the courtroom jumped and began to search out the source of the voice. It belonged to none other than…

"Athena!" Phoenix cried as his younger employee took a place at the bench.

"In the flesh!" Athena exclaimed.

"Ms. Cykes?" The Judge questioned. "What are you doing here? We're in the middle of a trial."

"I'm well aware, your Honor. I've been viewing the trial with Apollo." Athena explained.

"With Mr. Justice, you say? How is he doing?"

Athena smiled. "He's practically fully recovered, your Honor."

Phoenix looked at the girl. "He has? So he remembers everything now?"

Athena turned to her boss. "Well, not everything. He told me some things are still kind of fuzzy, but he remembers the important things."

The Judge nodded. "That is good to hear. However, it does not answer my original question; Why are you here?"

Athena slammed her hand on the bench. "Because, your Honor, this witness is in need of an emergency therapy session!"

"Therapy session? You mean..." Phoenix began to ask.

Athena nodded. "Yes. There's discord in his voice! I rushed over here as soon as I began to hear it, when he tried to pin the blame on Maggey for poisoning that pizza."

"A… therapy session, Ms. Cykes? Are you saying that the witness's psyche is in danger?"

Athena nodded. "Yes, Your Honor."

"Th-this is bogus, your Bruh-nor! I-I feel just fine!" Broski cried, however he was sweating profusely in his armor.

"Hmmm… Ms. Cykes, as I have seen what your therapy sessions are capable of in court various times before, I will allow this."

"Hmph." Blackquill grunted. "So it's Cykes-dono to the rescue now, is it? You were truly unprepared for this case, weren't you, Wright-dono?" He said, smirking.

Phoenix slumped. _Cut me some slack! One of my employees was hit with a car! … In fact, weren't you there!?_

Athena punched her fist into her open palm. "Alright! Get ready to surrender your heart to me, Mike Broski!" She then activated Widget and booted up the Mood Matrix.

Upon booting up, Widget immediately began to register an out of control emotion. In this case, fear.

I had no idea the pepperoni Maggey used was poisoned.

 **The image displayed showed a slice of pepperoni with skull and crossbones.**

I mean, the only reason I took the slices off that she used was because she cut them too thick.

 **Broski is seen frantically removing the slices of pepperoni from the pizza.**

If I knew the pepperoni was bad, I woulda tossed it!

 **A piece of pepperoni is being tossed into the trash**

Athena looked at her boss. "It looks like his fear is out of control. You'll have to find the root cause, boss!"

"Wow!" Maya cried. "What is that thing? It looks awesome!"

Athena looked at Maya and smiled. "This is the Mood Matrix. It's Widget's main function." She then went on to explain the basics to Maya. "Essentially, this program helps me pick up on the more subtle emotions in a person's voice."

Maya was amazed. "That's so cool! Nick, can I have one!?"

Phoenix didn't reply, but slumped forward and began to sweat.

Athena giggled. "Sorry, Maya. Widget here is one of a kind."

"Awwwww."

Athena then turned back to Phoenix. "You ready boss?"

Phoenix nodded. "Of course I am."

I mean, the only reason I took the slices off that she used was because she cut them too thick.

 **Phoenix pointed to the pepperoni on the pizza**

 **Got it!**

"Mr. Broski, when we view your testimony alongside your emotions, we get only one response; Fear. And this fear has one root cause."

"O-oh yeah? And what's that, Brometheus?" Broski asked, sweating.

"The pepperoni."

"Hm? The witness… is afraid of the pepperoni?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes. But not just the pepperoni, your honor. The pepperoni that my client placed on the pizza. Tell me, why is that, Mr. Broski?"

"! H-how should I know!?"

Phoenix slammed his hands on the bench. "I think you know exactly why. It's because you knew that pepperoni was poisoned! You were afraid of that pizza being delivered and someone being unwittingly poisoned!"

"B-brold oooooooon!" Broski cried.

 **Noise level 0%**

 **Bye-Bye**

"That did it, boss! The noise is all gone!" Athena praised.

 _Well that was actually pretty easy._ "And just like we thought, you were afraid because you knew the pepperoni had been poisoned!"

"Mr. Broski! Is this true? Did you already know that some of your pepperoni had been poisoned?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrr…" Broski suddenly straightened up. "Yes, Your Bruh-nor. I knew."

The crowd in the gallery burst into chatter.

 **Bang bang bang** "Order! Order in the court! You were aware of the poisoned pepperoni!? Then why would you have not thrown it away or alerted the police."

Broski shouldered his sword and smirked. "Cause I was being threatened, your Bruh-nor."

"Y-you were… being threatened!? By who?" The Judge asked.

 _I don't like where this is going._ Phoenix thought.

"Heh," Broski put on his best shit-eating grin. "It's pretty obvious, your Bruh-nor. It was that little Brosephine in the defendant's chair, Maggey!"

The crowd erupted into chatter as the Judge struggled to regain order.

"ORDER! ORDER! Mr. Broski! This is a very bold claim! Do you have proof that you were being threatened?"

"Heh, I sure do, Your Bruh-nor." Broski said as he presented the threatening letter.

"This is… The threatening letter that was found in the victim's apartment."

"Correct-o-mundo, Your Bruh-nor! Except, this letter wasn't original sent to Timms. It was sent to me!"

The Judge flinched. "Sent to you, you say?"

"That's right. I figured it had to be Maggey, cause what moron would put their initial on the letter? Only one idiot I know."

Gumshoe was fuming at this point. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK, PAL!"

 **Bang** "Mr. Gumshoe, control yourself or I will have you expelled from this courtroom!"

Gumshoe gritted his teeth and growled, sending a death glare to Broski.

"I also noticed the letter disappeared around closing time. Way I figure it, Maggey planted it at the scene to frame me." He then put on a smirk. "Course, I wasn't stupid enough to handle the letter with my bare hands. Unlike her."

 **Objection!**

"Your Honor, the witness is completely out of line insulting my client!"

 **Silence!**

"Wright-dono, I believe you have something else to worry about besides this witness's hazing of your client." Blackquill smirked. "Such as the accusation."

"He's got a point, boss. We can worry about his insults later."

"Like hell we can, pal! I won't stand for that little punk talking bad about my Maggey!"

"Detective! Calm down! This is what Broski wants. He wants us to lose our cool. We can't let him get into our heads."

Gumshoe was visibly shaking. "Ya gotta take him down soon, pal."

"I will." _But I'm not sure how._

 **Hold it!  
**

 **To be concluded...**


	17. Chapter 17: Trial, Day 2, Part 6

**Author's note: And this is it, guys! The final regualr chapter of Turnabout Delivery! I want to sincerely thank every single one of you who have been keeping up with this story! Your reviews helped push me to finish this story and really REALLY hope none of you are disappointed with the ending.**

 **It took a long time for me to figure out exactly how to finish this story, but it's finally done. I can only hope it meets the expectations you guys have.**

 **Also, I just want to make a recommendation: This chapter is best read with some music. So here's a few songs I think go well with it. Search em up on Youtube at the appropriate parts of the story.**

 **When Apollo shows up: Apollo Justice~ I'm fine!**

 **When Phoenix says he needs to review the facts of the case: Thought Route~ Resonance of the Synapses**

 **After the trial ends: Any of the trial victory themes**

 **Now, I'll leave this note short and sweet since you have a lot of reading ahead of you. Enjoy chapter 17!**

* * *

June 15  
2:37 PM  
District Court, Courtroom #5

The courtroom went into search mode again as they looked for the source of the new voice. Who they found was…

"Apollo!" The entire defense team cried as the red suited attorney took a spot at the bench.

Apollo smirked. "Sorry I'm late, guys. I had trouble remembering the way here."

"Mr. Justice!? What are you doing here? You should be in the hospital."

"Sorry, Your Honor." Apollo said, adjusting the sling on his arm. "I just felt like I had something a little more important to do here."

"Are you certain you're alright?" The Judge asked worriedly.

Apollo slammed his fist on the bench. "Apollo Justice is fine, Your Honor!"

The Judge jumped. "I believe you, Mr. Justice! Just lower your volume!"

Apollo scratched the back of his head. "S-sorry, Your Honor."

Athena cut in. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, Apollo, but you really should be at the hospital. You need your rest!"

"She has a point." Phoenix said. "You shouldn't strain yourself."

"I swear, I'm fine, Mr. Wright. Besides…" Apollo looked at Gumshoe. "Never hurts to have another helping hand, right?" He asked, smiling.

"R-right, pal!"

On the other side of the courtroom, Blackquill slammed his fists down with great force. "Although it is good to see you in good health, Justice-dono, we are in the middle of a trial. Right, Your Baldness?"

"Hm? Oh yes! Indeed."

The entire the defense team slumped over the bench, sweating.

At the witness stand, Broski smirked at Apollo. "So you're the guy whose dog got poisoned cause of Maggey, huh? Well don't worry, Bronan the Barbarian, she's gonna get what's comin' to her soon."

"Mr. Broski, I believe you made certain claim just before Mr. Justice barged in… Actually, come to think of it, bailiff, bar the door! We don't need any more interruptions."

"Looks like we've got all the help we're getting, huh Nick?" Maya said.

"That's… Probably a good thing. The bench is standing room only at this point."

"Ahem… If the bros at the defense would chillax for a sec… Yes, Your Bruh-nor. I said pretty clearly that Maggey threatened me. She sent that letter to me and tried to use it to frame me.

 **Badump** "I thought so…" Apollo said, fumbling with his bracelet.

"Apollo? You mean…"

"Yeah. Not even the first time it's happened either." Apollo then turned his attention to Broski. "Mr. Broski, could you repeat that?"

At the prosecution's bench, Blackquill interjected "Justice-dono, would I be correct in assuming you plan to use that little cheat of yours?"

Apollo stared the prosecutor down. "Are you planning to stop me, Prosecutor Blackquill?"

Staring at Apollo's unwavering gaze, Blackquill saw determination. He conceded. "Hmph. I will allow this."

Apollo simply nodded. "Mr. Broski, if you would."

Reluctantly, Broski spoke again as Apollo focused his vision.

Maggey sent that letter to me. Then she used it to try and frame me.

 **Gotcha!**

"Mr. Broski, when you say it was Maggey that sent the letter, I noticed something." Apollo slammed his fist on the bench. "That being that you start shaking your sword and shield!"

"And what are you getting at, forehead boy?"

Apollo slumped. _Really? I'm not even worth a bro name?_ He then straightened himself up. "What I'm getting at is that you're displaying your nervous tick again." He thrust his arm straight forward. "You're finding it hard to hold your cardboard weapons because you know you're lying!"

"B-BOGUUUUUUUUUUS!" Broski cried as his armor flew off his body again.

"Again with your lies, Mr. Broski!? I'm beginning to grow tired of you."

"B-but your Bruh-nor, I swear-"

 **Bang** "Enough. At this point, I believe I would not be out of line in saying that you are not reliable as a witness. Therefore, I am hereby barring you from making anymore testimony for the remainder of the trial!"

"Y-you can't do that, you Bruh-nor!"

Phoenix butted in. "Actually, Mr. Broski, he can. And I have a question regarding this letter. Yesterday, wasn't it you who told me this letter was sent to you by the victim?"

Again Broski's armor was sent flying. "DAMN IIIIIIIIIT!"

"The victim, Mr. Wright?" the Judge asked.

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, your Honor. At least, that's what Mr. Broski told me."

"Mr. Broski, what is the meaning of this?"

At the stand, Broski was sweating profusely. "I…I-I got no idea, Your-"

"Don't you think it's time you tell the truth, Mr. Broski?" Phoenix asked.

"T-the truth, Bro? B-but…"

"Or perhaps you'd rather I pull it right out of you?"

"!"

"Mr. Wright, are you saying you can bring the truth of this case to light?"

"Yes, your honor. And I'll start by establishing Mr. Broski's motive!"

The Judge jumped. "His motive? And I trust you have evidence to back up your claims?"

"Of course, your Honor."

 **Take that!**

Phoenix presented the Borginian bell pepper.

"This is… The pepper that poisoned Mr. Justice's dog, correct?"

Phoenix nodded as Apollo tensed up beside him. Athena placed her hand on his. "Yes, Your Honor. I would like to remind you that there are several interesting things of note about this pepper. We've already discussed at length the dangers of the seeds inside, as well as the severe stomach inflammation it can cause. One last thing of note is that this pepper… Is illegal."

The Judge jumped. "Illegal? How so, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix began to tap at the file. "This file explains it, Your Honor. It says here that due to the seeds inside the pepper, its export from Borginia is forbidden, and in fact punishable by death."

Again, the judge jumped as Broski began to sweat more at the stand. "Mr. Broski! Why is such an item in your kitchen?"

"I-I…"

"I can explain that too, Your Honor." Phoenix interrupted. "You see, Mr. Broski's pepperoni pizzas are actually quite popular due to a secret recipe of his own that he uses for the pepperoni. I believe this pepper is the secret ingredient!"

"BRO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Broski cried, again losing his armor.

"Interesting, Mr. Wright. However, what does this have to do with Mr. Broski's motive?"

"I was getting to that, your honor. One person learning this fact is what set this murder in motion."

"One person, you say? And who would this person be?"

 **Take that!**

"The… The victim!?"

"Yes, Your Honor. I only learned this fact yesterday, but Miss Vicky Timms was a health inspector."

"A health inspector you say… Ah!"

"I see you understand, Your Honor. If the victim had learned of Mr. Broski's secret ingredient, she could have not only shut down the restaurant, but also had Mr. Broski convicted of buying smuggled goods!"

"BROLD ON, MAAAAAAAN!" Broski cried.

"And why do you believe she didn't do this, Mr. Wright?"

"I believe everything is explained with this piece of evidence, Your Honor." Phoenix said, presenting the threatening letter.

"The letter? What about it, Mr. Wright?"

Broski continued to sweat as Phoenix explained. "This letter has bothered me since it was presented, Your Honor. Its wording is so vague; it could have a number of interpretations."

"Hmmm, I believe your right. I haven't been able to make heads or tails of it myself."

Blackquill finally spoke up. "Are you asserting that you have discovered the truth behind the words, Wright-dono?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes. The meaning of this letter becomes clear if you…" Phoenix thought over his response before speaking. "…If you assume that part of the letter is forged."

"Forged, you say? And what part of this letter do you believe is forged, Mr. Wright." The Judge asked.

"Nick?" Maya spoke up. "What makes you think part of it's forged?"

"Honestly, it started as a hunch. But," He shifted his gaze to Brosaki, who was still sweating at the stand. "His face all but proves it to me." Phoenix then returned his attention to the Judge. "I believe the part of this letter that was forged was… The second half."

"The second half, Wright-dono? Explain." Blackquill demanded.

"Very well." Phoenix covered part of the letter to illustrate his point, covering everything after 'I will finally be rid of you.' "If I cover this part, the two most confusing things are cleared up. This strange order we were left wondering about and the signature. I believe Mr. Broski said it himself. What kind of idiot would sign a threat?"

Broski growled at stand. "You act like you got everything figured out, bro. But why can't we just assume the delivery was for the pizza? Maybe Timms was goin' outta town and was bidding me farewell. After all, she WAS a regular. Maybe all those pizzas were catching up to her."

Phoenix shook his head. "That would be convenient for you, Mr. Broski. However, I have proof that the delivery referred to in this letter has nothing to do with a pizza."

 **Bang** "Very well, then present this evidence, Mr. Wright. What piece of evidence proves that the delivery described in this letter was not for a pizza?"

 **Take that!**

Phoenix presented the discarded pizza box. "Your honor, this pizza box was found in the victim's apartment, stuffed behind her trash can."

"Wright-dono, does that not simply further substantiate the claim that the delivery was simply a pizza?" Blackquill asked.

Phoenix shook his head. "Quite the opposite, Prosecutor." He then opened up the box. "Tell me, Your Honor, does anything strike you as odd about the inside of this box?"

The Judge looked over the box. "Hmmm, not particularly. It seems almost spotless."

"Exactly, your honor." Phoenix said.

"I'm… not sure I follow, Mr. Wright." The Judge said.

"Same here, pal."

"I'm lost too, Nick."

"Not catching your drift, boss."

"… I think I get it."

Phoenix smiled at his employee. "Then how about you explain, Apollo?"

Apollo smiled. "Sure, I need to get my bearings back anyway." He then turned to the Judge. "Your Honor, I believe what Mr. Wright is getting at is that the box is clean… Too clean. Normally when you put a pizza in a box like this, it leaves behind grease stains, as well as cheese. This box however has none of that."

"Oh, I see! That makes sense… Wait, no it doesn't! Why is this pizza box clean!?" The Judge cried.

"I have a theory on that, your Honor." Phoenix said, his hand to his chin.

"You do? Then let us hear this theory, Mr. Wright." The Judge said.

"I believe this box was indeed used in the delivery. However, it wasn't used to carry a pizza. I believe it was used… To deliver some sort of payment."

"Payment?" The Judge asked.

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, Your Honor. Or, perhaps the better term would be a bribe."

"A-a bribe!? Who was bribing who? And for what reason?"

Phoenix smirked, knowing that he closing in on the truth. "That' simple, Your Honor. Mr. Broski was bribing the victim to keep her quiet about his use of illegal ingredients!"

 **Silence!**

"Proof, Wright-dono! Where is your proof!?" Blackquill cried, taking his battle stance.

 **Hold it!**

"I've already presented my evidence, Prosecutor Blackquill, or have you forgotten?"

"?"

 **Take that!**

Phoenix presented the threatening letter again.

"This blasted letter again, Wright-dono? Have you no other weapons!?"

"For now, it seems this letter is all I need. At least, that's what the witness's face is telling me."

Eyes shifted to Broski to him continuing to sweat profusely.

"Mr. Wright, what about this threat proves that the pizza box contained a bribe for the victim."

Phoenix shook his head. I believe you're mistaken, Your Honor. This is not a threat. Mr. Broski all but confirmed that the second half of this letter is forged. And the remaining half reads as a blackmail letter to me! As a demand for when to deliver the bribe no less!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Broski cried on the stand, having lost all ability to form words.

 **Silence!**

Blackquill tapped at his head. "An admirable strike, Wright-dono. However, your blade seems dull."

"? What do you mean, Prosecutor Blackquill?"

"I will concede that this letter does appear to be a demand. However…" Blackquill slammed his arm on the bench. "What proof have you that this pizza box was used to deliver a bribe on the night of the murder?!"

"Hm, the Prosecution raises a valid point. Can you prove this, Mr. Wright?"

 _I've come this far. I can't stop now._ "I-"

"I've got the proof, Your Honor!" Maya suddenly cried.

Phoenix turned to Maya. "Maya? What are you doing?"

Maya smiled at her boyfriend. "Don't worry, Nick. I've figured this much out. I just wanna help bring this guy down! Maybe that will help me get rid of this headache."

Phoenix stared at the girl and looked at the others at the bench with. They all nodded at him. "Alright, Maya. This one's all you."

Maya smiled. "You won't regret it, Nick." She then turned back towards the Judge. "I'm ready to present evidence, Your Honor!"

"Miss Fey? YOU will be presenting the evidence?" He then shook his head. "This case keeps getting stranger and stranger. You may present your evidence, Miss Fey."

 **Take that!**

 **Silence!**

As Maya presented the pizza box, Blackquill quickly interjected. "Fey-dono, we are well aware of that pizza box. You were asked to prove that it was used on the night of the murder!"

 **Hold it!**

"And that's exactly what I'm doing. What Nick showed us earlier was something he noticed just before that, I'm sure. But there's something a little more obvious about this box that proves when it was used."

"A bold claim, Fey-dono. Then show us this 'something.'"

Maya turned the box upside down and pointed to the tear on the bottom. "Your honor, do you see this?"

"Hm? That's an odd shape for a tear in the box. It's a perfect rectangle."

"That's right, your Honor. I think this tear on the box was made when someone ripped some tape off of it."

"Tape? And why do you say that?" The Judge asked.

"Because, Your Honor, I think something was taped to this box that night."

Blackquill slammed his fists on the bench. "Do elaborate, Fey-dono. What was this 'something' taped to that box?"

 **Take that!**

 **Silence!**

"Again with this letter!? I grow tired of this!" Blackquill cried.

 **Hold it!**

"Could you just let me explain!?" Maya cried. She then began to point at the letter. "If I put this letter back in its envelope…" She did just that. "And hold it here…" She continued as she held the envelope to the tear on the box.

"Why, it's a perfect match!"

"L-ludicrous!" Blackquill cried as he flinched from Maya's attack.

"And if any doubt remains, Your Honor," Phoenix interjected. "I believe if we have the envelope examined, we will find adhesive residue."

"Adhesive residue? What is that, Mr. Wright."

"It's simple, your Honor. When someone uses tape on something, it generally leaves behind some of the adhesive from the sticky part of the tape. If we have this envelope examined, I believe we will find just that.

 **Bang** "Bailiff! Have this envelope examined immediately for this residue."

The bailiff quickly snatched up the letter and left the courtroom.

"While we await the results, Mr. Wright, I would like you to explain something to me."

"? What is it, your honor?"

"Why would that letter have been taped to the bottom of the pizza box? I find it quite strange."

"I don't find it strange at all, Your Honor. I believe the reason it was taped to the bottom of the box was… To frame my client."

"I'm… not sure I follow, Mr. Wright."

 _Right, it's probably time to present THAT evidence._ "Your Honor, I have another piece of evidence that will help you understand."

The Judge shook his head. More evidence? My head is beginning to spin. Very well, Mr. Wright, please present this evidence."

 **Take that!**

Phoenix presented the gloves. "Your Honor, these gloves were found in the trash in the kitchen of Peppa Cinni's."

"And what about them, Wright-dono? How do they have anything to do with the why the letter would have been taped to the box.

"It's simple when you consider this piece of evidence."

 **Take that!**

"The pizzeria's work uniform?... AH!" Blackquill cried.

"I see you're beginning to understand, Prosecutor. Yes, as you can see, gloves are q required part of the Peppa Cinni's work uniform. However, for some reason, both the pizza box and the letter's envelope bear Maggey's fingerprints. "He slammed his hands on the bench. "I surmise that Mr. Broski stole Maggey's gloves so that she would leave her fingerprints behind!"

"BROOOOOOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"And this isn't only thing you used to frame Maggey, either. You also used this!" Phoenix cried, presenting the Feather Clip.

"The defendant's feather? You mean the witness placed that at the scene as well?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, Your Honor. When I showed this to my client, she seemed very surprised that it had found its way into the victim's apartment."

"Hmph. It is easy to feign ignorance, Wright-dono. Your rag-tag team over there should know that perfectly well."

Everyone at the bench slumped forward. _Low blow, Blackquill. Low blow._

Suddenly the courtroom door burst open/ "Your Honor, the results are back!"

"So soon?" The Judge asked, shocked by how quickly the results came back.

"Yes, a woman stopped me in the plobby and kept throwing chocolate snacks at me until I let her test it. Seems she's a detective."

 _Having been on the receiving end of those things myself, I feel a bit bad for that guy now._ Phoenix thought.

"Well don't leave us waiting, bailiff! Tell us the results!" The Judge demanded.

"Two things were found, Your Honor." The biliff began. "First, there was indeed adhesive residue on the envelope."

 _I knew it!_

"Hm, it would seem that Mr. Wright was correct." The Judge said.

"C-curses…" Blackquill said as he clutched his chest at the prosecutor's bench.

"There's more, your Honor!" The bailiff interrupted. "There were also red feather like fibers found on the letter upon close inspection."

 _Feather-like fibers? …Ah! Of course! Another point for us!_

"Red fibers? That seems odd."

 **Hold it!**

"Your honor, I believe what that bailiff just said has put the final nail in the coffin of this case!"

The Judge jumped. "You do? This is a bold claim, Mr. Wright. How do these fibers pertain to this case, let alone solve it."

"It's simple, Your Honr. Those fibers belong to this feather clip!"

"BROOOOOOOO!"

"Mr. Wright. All of this information has been quite a lot to take in. I would like to ask that you break down the events of that night and divulge the truth of this case."

"Of course, your honor."

Phoenix then began to explain little by little. "The events of that night were set in motion some time ago. Miss Vicky Timms began to blackmail Mike Broski in order to keep quiet about his use of the Borginian bell pepper. At some point on the day of the murder, the blackmail letter was delivered."

Apollo then took the reins. "When Mr. Broski received that letter, he finally decided to put an end to things. Although it seems the victim planned to stop blackmailing him, he probably doubted that to be true. So he poisoned a stick of pepperoni with the seeds from the pepper."

Next, Athena took over. "When Apollo and I ordered our pizza, Maggey went into the kitchen and unwittingly used that stick of pepperoni. Broski panicked and kicked her out. He also attempted to remove every slice of pepperoni from the pizza that she'd placed. But he managed to miss one slice. I think the only reason he didn't toss the whole pizza was because of the restaurant's 30 minutes or less policy."

Now it was Maya's turn. "Next, Vicky placed her order. That's when everything really got going. I guess they always did things the way they did. Mike must have put the bribe money in the box and prepared an actual pizza that he would deliver himself. He somehow stole Maggey's gloves beforehand as well as her clip, which he taped to the bottom of the box with the letter."

Finally, Gumshoe stepped in. "So Mags delivered the money without even knowin', but since she didn't have her gloves, she left her fingerprints behind. Twenty minutes later, Broski showed up with the real pizza. He gave it to her and went inside. That's what that old guy saw. I dunno why he'd go in, but when he did, the vic took a bite of that pizza and…"

Thoughts of red filled the minds of everyone the courtroom. The room remained silent for what felt like an eternity.

Finally, Phoenix spoke up. "This… Is the truth of this case, your Honor. Mr. Broski killed the victim over a foreign pepper."

 **Silence!**

Blackquill stood with his back turned to the court. "Are you quite done with your tale, Wright-dono?"

"? Prosecutor Blackquill?"

Blackquill took his normal stance. "I shall concede that your theory holds some water. However, it falls flat in the end."

Apollo interjected. "What do you mean? It explains every- AH!" Apollo cried as Taka began to claw at him.

"Hmph, I believe I was speaking to Wright-dono." Blackquill said, standing in his battle stance before straightening up. "Or perhaps I should be speaking to you, Scuffed Shoes."

"M-me, pal?"

"Yes. Do you remember the contradiction in that Italian woman's testimony?" He then put on a smug look. "Specifically, about the type of pizza that was made for the victim?"

"Well, of course, pal. The pizza found at the vic's apartment was… AH!" Gumshoe cried out as he realized what was going on.

"Gumshoe? What is it?" Phoenix asked.

"Th-the pizza in the vic's apartment, pal… It was a CHEESE pizza!"

"AH! Oh no! I'd completely forgotten!" Phoenix cried, his mouth agape.

At the stand, Broski finally straightened up, realizing he may get away yet. "Yeah! That's right! Even if things happened the way you said, how could I poison Timms with a cheese pizza she didn't even eat?"

"Hm… It would seem that the defense's claim has fallen on its face at the finish line." The Judge said.

 _No! We're so close! I can't let Broski get away! I… I have to review the facts of the case._

 _I know Broski is without a doubt the murderer. He had to have used the pepper to paralyze Timms and take advantage of the situation to kill her. This case rides entirely on this._

 _What kind of pizza did Broski bring to the Victim?_

Cheese Pizza

Extra Pepperoni

 _It had to be one with extra pepperoni. Without the poisoned pepperoni he prepared, Timms couldn't have been paralyzed. And with the amount of pepperoni, it would have definitely caused the victim's inflamed stomach._

 _Why didn't we find the pepperoni pizza at the crime scene?_

Timms ate the whole thing!

Broski got rid of it

 _Of course! Broski had to get rid of it. If he'd left a poisoned pizza in the middle of a crime scene, the police would have been all over him. But if he got rid of it, where did he do that?_

 _Where did Broski get rid of the pizza?_

He threw it in the trash

He threw it out the window

 _Obviously, the best way to get rid of it wouldn't be to throw it in the victim's own trash can. The police would have found it. He must have thrown it out the window. That may even be the pizza I stepped in yesterday. But that still leaves one thing out of the ordinary._

 _Where did the cheese pizza come from?_

Broski brought it with him

Broski made it in the apartment

 **BROSKI MADE THE CHEESE PIZZA IN THE VICTIM'S APARTMENT**

 _Of course! If he'd brought a second pizza, the victim would have been suspicious, so his only option was to make it right there! He probably would have made it pepperoni too, but she must not have had any._

Phoenix stared Broski down, the truth of the case finally completely clear to him.

"Your baldness, the defense have finally bluffed themselves into a corner. I believe it's time we put an end to this." Blackquill then took his battle stance. "Deliver your verdict swiftly!"

Broski smirked, shouldering Excaliboard. "Heh, better luck next time, Brony Hawk."

 **OBJECTION!**

All eyes turned to Phoenix. "Your Honor… The defense is ready to explain the mystery of the vanishing pepperoni."

The Judge jumped. "Mr. Wright, you have an explanation?"

"Really, Nick? You've figured it out?" Maya asked.

Phoenix nodded. "Yes. We're finally at the end game." He then turned back to the Judge. "Your Honor, I believe the reason a cheese pizza was found in the victim's apartment… Is because Mr. Broski disposed of the original pizza and made a new one, right there in the victim's apartment!"

Broski immediately began sweating again. "W-what?! T-that's a load of crap!"

"Mr. Wright, on what grounds do you make this claim."

"Yes, do explain your reasoning, Wright-dono." Blackquill demanded.

"Alright, I will. Think about it. If my assertions up to this point are correct, what do you think the police would have found the next morning?"

"Are you daft, Wright-dono? They obviously would have found this supposed poisonous pepperoni… AH!"

"I see you're beginning to understand, Prosecutor Blackquill. Yes, Mr. Broski realized the same thing. SO he threw the pizza away."

"B-but, the brolice didn't find a pepperoni pizza in apartment!" Broski cried, trying to defend himself.

"And that's because you didn't throw it in the garbage. You threw it out the window."

"Out the window, Mr. Wright? How can you be so certain of this?" The Judge asked.

"Yesterday during my investigation, I had…" Phoenix glanced at Maya. "An urgent matter to attend to, and found myself in the alley outside the apartment complex. I happened to stepped on a slice of pepperoni in that alley, which had fallen off a nearby pizza. What is also of note is that this alley was directly beneath the window of the victim's apartment."

Broski's armor flew from his body again. "DAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

"Interesting. But how can we be certain that this pizza you stepped in was the very pizza the victim ordered?"

"That's simple, your honor, we…" Phoenix thought his response over carefully. "We have the bottom of my shoe examined!"

"W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" The entire defense team cried.

"OW! Not so loud, guys. And not all at once!" Phoenix cried.

"Nick, why do you want them to take a look at your shoe!?"

"Indeed, Mr. Wright, what will looking at your shoe prove?" The Judge asked.

"You can kick off your shoes and relax at home, Wright-dono!" Blackquill cried.

"W-would you all just relax for a second and let me explain!" Phoenix cried. When he was met with silence, he continued. "Now, the reason I say my shoe should be examined is because there's a chance some of that slice of pepperoni is still there. And if it is, we should find traces of that poison in it!"

"Hey, that's pretty cool, Nick! You could deliver one paralyzing kick! It'd be like a fighting game!"

Apollo gave her a strange look. "Who would wanna play as Mr. Wright in a fighting game?"

Phoenix slumped forward. _I'd like to believe someone out there would choose me._

"Wright-dono, would it not be simpler to simply examine the pizza you stepped in?"

Phoenix shook his head. "No. It's likely that mess has been cleaned up. I can only hope it wasn't eaten by any stray dogs or cats.

Apollo tensed up at this. "So it's likely this guy's poisoned quite a few animals…"

Athena put a reassuring hand on his back. "Calm down, sweetie." She said, opting to use a pet name to ease his anger.

 **Bang** "Very well, I will heed the defense's strange request. Mr. Wright, please remove your shoe and give it to the bailiff."

Gumshoe looked at Phoenix. "I sure hope for that guy's sake you ain't got foot odor."

Maya looked exasperated. "I already feel bad for the guy."

"Maya! That's a personal issue!" Phoenix said as he removed his shoe and handed to the bailiff.

Several minutes passed before the results came in, delivered by carrier hawk directly to the Judge's head.

"Ah, it appears the results are in."

Apollo looked exasperated. "I guess he's just gotten used to a bird of prey using him as a perch.

The Judge looked over the results. "According to this, a small amount of pepperoni was indeed found on Mr. Wright's shoe… And traces of the Borginian bell pepper were detected upon closer examination."

"! N-no…" Broski muttered.

"This is the final nail in your coffin, Mr. Broski." Thrusting his arm forward accusingly, he cried, "You were blackmailed by the victim for buying smuggled ingredients!"

Apollo thrust his arm forward. "Your negligence nearly killed an innocent animal!"

Athena. "You delivered a poisoned pizza to the victim!"

Gumshoe. "You framed my wife, pal!"

Maya. "And you may have very well put even more animals in danger!"

Finally, they all cried in unison. "It's time to deliver justice to you!"

At the stand, Broski began to shake before an invisible strike took a chunk out of his armor. He looked at it, shocked. "No way, bros! I-I…" Another strike cut his shield in half. "S-she was the one… SHE'S THE VILLIAN, BRO!" Next, His helmet was split down the middle. A flurry of strikes began to lash out, cutting away his chestplate. He tried to block the strikes with his own sword. "BRO BRO BRO BRO BRO BRO" Finally, one final strike sent his sword flying into the air, which planted itself into the defense's bench. "BROOOOOOoooOooooOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOOOOOOOOoOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOo!" Finally, Broski collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

A few minutes later, Broski stood at the stand, armorless and slumped over, defeated.

"So Mr. Broski," The Judge started. "You admit to the defense's accusation? You poisoned the victim's pizza and murdered her that night."

"Y-yes, Your Honor." Broski said, not even bothering with his usual nicknames. "I went to her apartment that night, like I always do when she demands her money. She also actually DID want pizza. I paid for those out of my own pocket too. I planned to kill her that night… But not the way it happened."

"? What do you mean?" Phoenix asked.

"I brought a weapon to off her with. One that I was gonna take with me. But she went and bumped her head on that table."

"Mr. Broski, are you claiming you did not attack the victim?" Asked the Judge.

"Yeah. But it doesn't make a difference. I had every intention to. She just beat me to it." Broski explained.

"If I may, I was wondering what the weapon you planned to kill her with was." Phoenix questioned.

"Heh, I been using it this whole trial, man." Broski said, pointing his trusty pizza cutter at Phoenix.

"A… pizza cutter!?" Phoenix cried. _If the victim hadn't bashed her own head, she might have actually made it out of this alive!_

 **Bang** "It would seem all the pieces have finally fallen into place. Whether the victim's death was accidental or not, Mr. Broski did indeed plan to kill her."

"That guy makes me sick, pal. Poisoning a dog and a woman, not to mention framing my wife!"

"I almost feel sick having enjoyed his pizza yesterday." Maya said.

"I'm definitely finding a new pizza place now." Apollo stated.

"Aw, and I liked that pizza so much!" Athena lamented.

"I will now hand down my verdict." The Judge announced. "I find the defendant, Maggey Gumshoe…"

 **NOT GUILTY**

"Yahoo!" Gumshoe cried as he began to pull confetti from his trenchcoat and toss it all around.

"Gumshoe? YOU'VE been tossing the confetti all these years!?" Phoenix asked.

"Sure have, pal! Mr. Edgeworth always got mad at me when I did it for him. So I decided to do it for you instead!"

 _Like gum on my shoe indeed._ Phoenix thought.

"Court is adjourned!" **Bang!**

* * *

June 15  
3:42 PM  
District Court, Defendant's Lobby #2

"Mr. Wright, sir, thank you so much!" Maggey cried as she saluted the man.

Phoenix smiled at the woman. "It was no problem, Maggey. Not like I could abandon a friend."

"You were great in there, boss! A bit sloppy, but that's par for the course with us." Athena praised.

Phoenix slumped forward and sweated. "Was that meant to be a compliment?"

Apollo chuckled. "If my memory serves me right, that's about as close to one you'll get from us, Mr. Wright."

Maya gave Apollo a friendly punch in the arm. "Hey, until a bit ago, you're memory wasn't anything anyone could rely on."

Everyone laughed as Gumshoe burst into the room. "MAGGEY!" He cried.

"DICK!" Maggey cried as the scruffy man pulled her into a bear hug.

Everyone looked on and smiled. Phoenix spoke up. "What took you so long in there, Detective."

Gumshoe placed his wife back on the ground and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, uh, well, the Judge made me clean up the confetti. Guess he wasn't happy when he found out it'd been me throwin' around all these years."

"Dick, I told you to stop doing that. Some poor person has to clean that up."

"S-sorry, Mags." The detective said, slumping forward slightly. He then put on a happy grin. "But who cares about that? You're free, Mags! You can come home! And ya can go back ta work!"

 _Work? That reminds me, I have something I need to ask Maggey._

"Maggey, something's been bothering me."

"Huh, what is it, sir?"

 _What piece of evidence shows Maggey what's on my mind?_

 **Take that!**

Phoenix presented the Peppa Cinni's work schedule. "When I presented this in the trial earlier, I found something odd. When Gumshoe asked me to defend you, he said you'd been arrested on your way to work. But according to this, the pizzeria wasn't open that day."

"Hey… You're right, pal! What gives, Mags!?" Gumshoe asked his wife.

"Oh, um… Well… I-it's not that I really wanted to lie, Dick. I just didn't want to get your hopes up too high."

"My hopes up? About what?"

"Well… I wasn't arrested going to work, obviously." She began, holding her arm. "I was… Actually going to the doctor."

 _Something more about her health? I knew this was more than just a couple days of bad food._

"The doctor? Mags, is somethin' wrong!? Are ya sick!?"

Maggey smiled and shook her head. "No, Dick. I was going in for a simple test. Obviously, I didn't get the results that day, but these last two days in the infirmary, they did the test and got the results back."

"What kinda test, Mags?" Gumshoe asked.

Maggey prepared to speak, and before Phoenix's eyes, the black Psyche-Locks appeared and began to shake violently. They finally shattered and Maggey let out her secret. "A pregnancy test, Dick."

"A… pregnancy test!? Mags, you mean…" Gumshoe was frozen stiff and couldn't finish his sentence.

Maggey's smile grew wider. "Yes, Dick. I'm… We're going to have a baby!"

A few moments passed before Gumshoe picked his wife up and spun her around in the air. "You mean it!? I'm gonna be a daddy!?"

Maggey giggled. "Yes! The test came back positive! I'm pregnant!"

Phoenix looked on as a wide smile played on his lips. _I'm so glad that turned out to be good news._ He then heard footsteps behind him and turned to Edgeworth.

Edgeworth smiled and adjusted his glasses. "It appears congratulations are in order, Detective."

Gumshoe stop spinning his wife around and looked at the chief prosecutor. "Mr. Edgeworth! I guess ya heard, huh? I'm gonna be a daddy!"

"Hmph, indeed I did, Detective. I'm certain you and Maggey will make wonderful parents."

"You bet we will, sir! That kid'll have the best parents ever!"

Athena and Apollo looked and smiled.

"Isn't it so sweet, Apollo? I can sense all the happiness and love in their hearts right now."

"It sure is." Apollo then cast his gaze downward. "Athena… I have to apologize. I hurt you back at the hospital."

"Apollo, it's fine! You weren't yourself."

Apollo looked at her and smiled softly. "Still, I'm an idiot to even think of breaking up with someone like you."

Athena giggled. "That you are. But at least you came to your senses."

The door to the lobby creaked open then, and none other than the Twisted Samurai entered the room.

"Prosecutor Blackquill? What are you doing here?" Apollo questioned.

The man strode up to Apollo "I came to speak to you, Justice-dono."

Athena stepped between the two. "Simon, if you pull a sword on him again, you'll be dealing with me."

"Hmph. I am here to do quite the opposite, Cykes-dono." Blackquill then moved his hands to his waist and remove his katana from his place, holding it out to Apollo. "I have come to lay down my blade."

"Prosecutor Blackquill?" Was all Apollo could say.

"You have more than proven yourself, Justice-dono. And so I pass this blade to you." He then pulled the blade from its sheathe slightly. "Look at the inscription."

Apollo did just that, looking at the blade and saw Japanese characters. "This is Japanese, right? What's it say?"

Blackquill closed his eyes. "It says guardian, Justice-dono." He then went into further detail. "This blade was given to me by my mentor."

"My mother?!" Athena gasped.

Blackquill looked at her. "Indeed. Although I doubt it was her intention, this blade made me feel a sense of duty to protect not only her, but also you, Athena." He cast his gaze downward. "I failed her. And were Justice-dono not there yesterday, I would have failed you as well." He looked straight at Apollo. "And so I believe you are more worthy of this blade, Justice-dono."

Apollo held up his hand. "I appreciate the sentiment, Prosecutor Blackquill. But no thanks."

Blackquill's eyes grew large. "What? Why would you refuse this?"

"Because I doubt I'm worthy either. When I lost my memory, I completely forgot Athena. Hell, as soon as I began to remember something, I broke her heart. So what if I pushed her out of the way of a moving car? How can possibly be worthy of protecting Athena if I'm such an idiot I hurt her myself?"

"Stop it!" Athena finally cried. She grabbed her boyfriend's hand and looked him in the eyes. "Apollo, you made a mistake. You couldn't have been thinking clearly at the time. All you felt was guilt. Guilt for having done something so horrible. You're not perfect. But I don't care that you aren't! I love you. And so long as you don't do something stupid like cheat on me, which by the way will end in your death, nothing will change that."

"A-Athena…"

Athena then turned to Blackquill. "And Simon, I truly appreciate everything you've done for me. I think it's so sweet that you look out for me like an older brother. But I can also take care of myself. I can take on most people in a fight. But that doesn't mean you have to stop watching out for me either. Between you and Apollo, it'd be nice to have someone making sure I look both ways before crossing the street."

Blackquill smiled softly. "Cykes-dono…"

She then pulled the two into a group hug. "I love you guys."

Phoenix and Maya looked on at all the love being spread across the room.

"Geez, this is a pretty sappy ending, Nick."

"And what are you complaining for?" Phoenix asked the woman, smirking.

"Now who said I was complaining?" She grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "Maybe I'm just a bit jealous that everyone else is being all lovey-dovey."

Phoenix blushed. "Oh, uh, well…"

"Oh just shut up and gimme a kiss already, butthead!"

Phoenix chuckled and did just that, leaning down and capturing the woman's lips in a kiss.


	18. Epilogue

**Author's Note: And it's done! Gah, it feels so good to finish this one. Too bad now I have so much more on my plate! In fact, I may as well tell you guys what's going on with my plans for now**

 **Right now, as I type this, I'm doing a little revision for the first chapter of Ace Mommy. You can probably expect that no later than this Wednesday. I also plan to write another chapter for Cave of Two Lawyers, which will hopefully not be much longer. Pretty soon, I'll be getting to work on my drabble series, which I've still yet to come up with a name for. And all throught November, I'll be typing (but not posting) chapters for my TEA Christmas fic, just so I can be sure to have it all ready to go before Christmas. So in short, I'm gonna be busy!**

 **Again, I want to thank all of you for your support in this story! Without anyone showing interest, I probably wouldn't have finished this story so quickly. I'm glad so many people enjoyed it and I hope you stick around for more!**

* * *

June 19  
2:33 PM  
Train Station, Los Angeles

Phoenix stood with his girlfriend at the train platform, awaiting the train that would be arriving to take her back to Kurain Village. It had been a crazy week. Maggey's trial had sucked away quite a bit of Phoenix and Maya's personal time together. After the trial had reached its conclusion, Gumshoe took everyone out for a celebratory meal. The Gumshoes had spent the last few days preparing for the arrival of the baby, with Dick refusing to wait until the last minute, and instead cracking down on being the most prepared father ever.

The next few days, Phoenix filled out all the paperwork for the trial quickly so he could spend as much time as he could with Maya before she had to leave. He even closed the office early the day before and took her to Gatewater Land, where they spent the day reliving the memories of that special day years ago. Finally, the day had arrived and the two were standing, waiting for the train.

"I really wish you didn't have to go, Maya." Phoenix said, gripping the young woman's hand.

Maya stayed silent. Phoenix couldn't even read her face. Phoenix sighed. _She's been quiet all day. I guess she doesn't wanna talk about this._

The two continued to stand there as Apollo and Athena watched from a distance, having come to see Maya off.

"I can hear so much sadness in the boss's voice." Athena said.

"I bet." Apollo said, his hand in his pocket, fiddling with something. "This is the first time in years they've been able to spend an extended period of time together, and they spent most of it solving a murder."

Finally, the train came speeding down the tracks. Phoenix sighed again. "Well, I guess we have to say bye for now." He said, looking at Maya. Again, she stayed silent.

The train finally came to a stop and the doors slid open. Phoenix expected Maya give him a hug or a kiss and step onto the train, but she remained in place, looking intently at the door.

People began to disembark from the train when suddenly, a certain person caught Phoenix's eye. She noticed him as well and rushed towards him, two or three large suitcases in tow.

"Pearls!?" Phoenix asked as the young Spirit Medium rushed towards him and wrapped him in a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Nick!" She cried. She quickly pulled back and looked at Maya. "I brought everything you asked for, Mystic Maya."

Maya's face finally registered a smile. "Thanks Pearly!" She cried as she hugged her younger cousin.

"Am… I missing something here?" Phoenix finally asked.

Maya turned to look at him and smiled. "You sure are, Nick. The other day I had a nice long chat with the Elders. And let's just say I… Persuaded them on a certain matter."

"And… What matter would that be?"

"Oh, nothing too big. I'm just allowed to perform my Master's duties outside of the village from now on."

"Wait… WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Phoenix cried. "Maya, are you saying…"

Maya clapped her hands together and nodded. "Yep, I'm back and I'm here to stay, Nick!"

Pearl looked on at the two and gushed. "I'm so happy for you two, Mr. Nick."

"I… Maya…" Phoenix was trying to be mad, but he knew a person didn't need Athena's hearing to hear the happiness in his voice. Finally a gave up on trying to scold the woman and instead lunged forward and wrapped her in a hug.

Maya giggled and returned the hug. "Calm down, old man. You'll throw out your back!"

Athena and Apollo finally stepped forward. Athena spoke up. "So I guess we won't be seeing anyone off today, huh?"

Maya turned to the two and smiled. "Nope! You guys are stuck with me."

The two lawyers smiled. As they stood there, Apollo suddenly felt a strong slap to the face.

"Ow!" He looked at his attacker, who was none other than Pearl. "Pearl? What was that for?"

Pearl rolled up her sleeve angrily. "That was for breaking up with Miss Thena! Miss Trucy told me all about it!" She then delivered another slap.

Athena stepped in to shield her boyfriend. "Pearly! Calm down, it's ok. We smoothed everything out."

Pearl still had her sleeve rolled up. "B-but Miss Thena! He broke his promise with the Kurain Lily!"

"Actually," Apollo spoke up, stepping beside Athena. "About that. Athena, you have to realize I still feel terrible."

"Apollo, I already forgave you!"

"I know, I know. Still, it doesn't seem right for us to just pretend this never happened. Which is why," He then pulled his hand from his pocket and handed a small rectangular box to Athena. "I got you this."

"Oh, Apollo, you didn't need to do this."

Apollo chuckled. "Just consider it an 'I'm sorry I got amnesia and broke up with you' gift. Just open it up."

Athena smiled at him and went to work opening the box. Her jaw dropped when she saw what was inside.

Inside the box was a fake replica of the Kurain Lily. It was almost so perfect, she nearly swore it was real. The flower was attached to a baby blue ribbon; much like the she already wore in her hair to hold her ponytail in place.

"That flower is what brought my memories back, Athena. It's something that means a lot to both of us. So I thought you might like to be able to bring one with you wherever."

Athena pulled the ribbon the box. "Apollo, it's beautiful." She then quickly undid the ribbon already in her hair and replaced it with the new one. She looked at her boyfriend.

"How does it look?"

Apollo smiled and stepped closer to the girl. "You look amazing, Tiger." The two then shared a kiss.

Pearl looked on and gushed. "Aw, you two really are meant for each other."

Phoenix and Maya were already heading for the door of the station. Phoenix called out. "Are you two going to keep standing there sucking face or are you coming with us? Eldoon's on me!"

Athena looked at Apollo. "Betcha I can eat more noodles than you."

Apollo smiled. "Of course you can. Eating noodles isn't exactly easy with one arm."

"Pffft, excuses. Tell ya what; I'll use one arm too!"

"You're on!"


End file.
